Diario de princesas
by miko-jester
Summary: Los Him una familia llena de misterios... tres diarios, tres sentimientos, en una misma historia y aventura... léanla y den sus propias opiniones :D
1. Comienzo

_1_

_"Tres princesas, un músico, un bailarín y un caballero de guante blanco "_

En el gran castillo real de la villa de Townsking las hijas del Rey Utonium celebrarían su cumpleaños numero 18 edad importante para las futuras herederas…

-AH! Carlotaaa me estas ahogando!  
>-Lo siento Señorita Bellota pero es necesario para el vestido<br>-Bellota no te parece emocionante la idea de tal vez conseguir el verdadero amor! *la empiezan a maquillar*  
>-Por favor burbuja tu crees que estos caballeros que vienen al baile hoy pretenden "amar"…este corset me esta matando!<br>-Bueno al menos parece interesante una fiesta de máscaras, da cierto aire de misterio  
>-Si lo que ustedes digan…solo quiero librarme de esto lo antes posible tal vez haga sufrir un poco a algún príncipe y lo deje tirado ya veré que hacer *sonríe de medio lado*<p>

-Oh princesas están preciosas aquí están sus máscaras…

Las chicas listas para la fiesta  
>Bombón llevaba un vestido rojo; la parte de arriba llevaba un corset que hacia notar un poco su busto con bordes y detalles en dorado y unas mangas largas con caída y una lujosa pulsera dorada y zarcillos algo largos del mismo color, la parte de abajo era una falda larga con muchas capas con bordes y cintas en dorado, con un peinado un poco extravagante y alto, decorado con un pequeño y delicado lazo rojo con diamantes sin olvidar su respectiva corona, maquillada de forma delicada con color rosado, lo que mas llama la atención eran sus provocativos y hermosos labios pintados de un rojo vino con una máscara de un rojo intenso con bordes dorados y unas flores brillantes a un lado.<p>

Burbuja llevaba un vestido muy parecido al de bombón pero en azul oscuro con bordes plateados una cinta amarrada a su cintura que hacia un lazo por la parte de atrás guantes que no cubrían sus dedos con bordes brillantes con unos hermosos zarcillos plateados, el cabello bien recogido con caída de rizos y decoraciones con diamantes, sin olvidar su corona, estaba maquillada con las pestañas bien rizadas un ligero rosa en sus labios y un borde en sus ojos de negro para resaltarlos con su máscara de color azul con una pluma de un lado de color azul y bordes con piedras plateadas.

Bellota llevaba un vestido verde en v de tirantes gruesos con dorado con muchas capas y unos guantes de color dorado y el mismo color de su corona con el cabello semi amarrado con caída de rizos, maquillada con los labios marrones con los ojos pintados de color negro con verde que era lo mas hermoso que hacia resaltar, su máscara de color negra con bordes de diamantes verdes.

-No entiendo por que tanto lujo para una simple máscaras, podrían alimentar a medio reino solo con una de las piedras  
>-Bellota deja de quejarte ya nos toca salir recuerda ser lo mas educada posible ya que no sabemos que nos espera este baile<br>-Estoy muy nerviosa  
>-Burbuja relájate! Solo baila, sonríe y rechaza las propuestas de matrimonio de mañana.<p>

Aparece un anunciador vestido al estilo de un mosquetero con un gran sombrero de copa y una pluma.

-ANTE USTEDES LAS PRINCESAS!…  
>Persona de alta sociedad incluyendo príncipes empezaron a aplaudir muy cortes mente, mientras ellas empiezan a bajar las escaleras de un gran salón dorado con lámparas de diamantes, alfombras de un rojo vino y una gran pista para bailar con prestigiosos músicos y buena comida…. Comienza a sonar una melodía clásica y algunos caballeros invitaron a las princesas a bailar, burbuja muy alegremente acepto, bellota se negó a bailar y bombon accedió cortésmente. Mientras en las mesas mas cercanas a la pista de baile se encuentran unos apuestos caballeros vestido de traje negro capas oscuras, uno con una máscara roja con plateado y el cabello naranja peinado elegantemente con una coleta, el otro una máscara verde con dorado con el cabello negro peinado elegantemente hacia atrás y el ultimo con una máscara negra con borde azul y el cabello rubio un poco largo y ondulado.<p>

-Chicos esta fiesta es aburrida  
>-Aunque debo admitir que algunas doncellas se ven muy bien<br>-Recuerden que aquí el plan es otro no lo olviden  
>-Pero es que necesitamos que se desconcentren por un momento<br>-Tu que piensas Brick  
>-Ummmm Boomer aun haces esas cosas de rarito con el violín<br>-*se sonroja* no es de rarito me gusta hacerlo jum!  
>-*aprieta los puños con una sonrisa* Creo que empiezo a captar tu idea<br>-Bien entonces Butch necesito que te seas rápido de acuerdo?  
>-Ya estoy mas que listo *se pone unos guantes blancos*<br>-A mi señal!

Butch y Boomer asientan con la cabeza y se separan, Brick asiente y les de la señal de aviso y va hacia la pista de baile, el le hace señal con la cabeza a Boomer, el asiente y va a donde están los músicos

-Disculpe caballero me gustaria hacer una dedicatoria y quería saber si me pueden ayudar con el ritmo  
>-Y usted es?<br>-Boomer Him  
>-OH! Caballero Him, por supuesto<br>-Gracias *mira hacia arriba y hace un gesto a Butch quien asiente y hace que pare la música* QUERIDOS INVITADOS! *todos lo miran* Me gustaria hacer una dedicatoria a estas hermosas damas presentes, si me lo permiten *todos asienten encantados, prestando mucha atención al joven violinista, el salón se lleno de persona enmascaradas. Boomer estaba muy nervioso y empieza a tocar.

Bellota desde su asiento empieza a mirar extrañada al ver tanta gente junta por un joven violinista, todos se encontraban maravillados, cuando boomer comenzó a tocar con muchisima mas intensidad y los demás músicos le comenzaban a acompañar en un maravilloso compás donde solo reinaba su solo….. Bombon se encontraba tranquila contemplando al joven músico hasta que dio un giro a sus ojos y vio un extraño caballero con máscara verde acercarse sigilosamente a una de las doncellas para robarle una de sus joyas, ella empezó a caminar rápidamente y cuando estaba apunto de tomarlo es interrumpida por un joven de cabellos naranja y máscara roja

-Disculpe señorita me gustaría bailar con usted  
>-*molesta y sonrojada* Aquí nadie esta bailando caballero<br>-Insisto  
>Sus penetrantes ojos rojos hipnotizaron un momento a la joven de ojos rosa y comienzan a bailar siendo el centro de atención, mientras una confundida burbuja mira la escena y se maravilla de lo bien que baila su hermana….Ya butch estaba apunto de terminar su cometido robo prácticamente todas las joyas de los distraídos invitados… hace seña a brick quien asiente con la cabeza…. Butch corre a toda prisa y sale por una de las ventanas hasta que es detenido por una dama misteriosa en la oscuridad<p>

-Y tu donde crees que vas?… la fiesta no ha terminado  
>-Y eso a ti que te importa niñita<br>-Y esas joyas? Traes tantas a la fiesta?  
>-Largate!….<p>

Butch le da la espalda y empieza a marcharse cuando es tomado por el cuello de su camisa y lanzado cerca de un árbol

-Te recomiendo que no me vuelvas a llamar niñita!  
>-*adolorido comienza a levantarse y sonríe* ja! Eso es lo único que haces niñita!<p>

El saca una espada y va corriendo hacia donde esta ella hasta que es detenido por otra espada y el reflejo de la luna hizo que ambos se vieran sus ojos verdes los de ella como el jade y los de el como la hoja mas hermosa de los árboles…y comenzaron a luchar con sus espadas no se podía negar la buena técnica que tenían ambos y como eran capaces de luchar solo con la luz de la luna….

…Dentro del castillo el joven rubio termino su gran composición y todos en el salón comienzan a aplaudirle muy contentos…. En eso se acerca burbuja muy emocionada hacia el joven músico

-Tocas muy bien, me encanto tu composición, de verdad que eres un artista! *le sonríe*  
>-*se sonroja* eh…. Muchas gracias señorita… ya me debo marchar<br>-Oh! Por favor no se vaya! A mi me encanta la música y me gustaría saber si me puede enseñar!….el dinero no es problema!  
>-*pensativo voltea a mirarla con algo de molestia* Si ustedes pueden pagarse todo lo que quieran, estar en los mejores lugares y comprar a quien les de la gana! Cuando hay un pueblo que se muere de hambre y tristeza<br>-Nuestro reino ayuda a las personas  
>-Si que clase de pajaritos te han pintando en el cerebro señorita?…. Y no! No ofrezco clases lo siento así que si me disculpa….<br>-Yo…. *con lagrimas en los ojos* Nosotros… NO SOMOS MALAS PERSONAS!  
>-Si claro me imagino….por favor no llores o te compraran una caja de oro para meter tus pañuelos!…. Hasta luego señorita….<p>

Y el joven rubio se aleja dejando a una burbuja triste y pensativa….

Adelanto del capitulo 2  
>"Un dragón, una doncella y un caballero "<p>

-Este matrimonio ya esta fijado y no lo repetire otra vez yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti  
>-Por el reino soy capaz de todo, pero esto me hará muchísimo daño!<br>…..

-Espero que no lo noten… es imposible…. casi logra vencerme!…. No volvera a pasar! Lo juró!  
>…<p>

-JA!….Te gusto un chico que tiene los ojos rojos?… no es algo ilógico?  
>-*Sonrojada* no he dicho que me guste me sorprendió y eso es todo<br>-A ustedes les suena el apellido Him?  
>-Him?..ummmm ire a investigar…..<p> 


	2. Diario

**Muchas gracias por esos reviews a Roxy y dickory5 y a los que la tienen en favoritos *0*!...aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste :D...esto es solo el comienzo muajajajaja xD!**

_2_

_"Un dragón, una doncella y un caballero "_

-Si claro me imagino….por favor no llores o te compraran una caja de oro para meter tus pañuelos!…. Hasta luego señorita….

Y el joven rubio se aleja dejando a una burbuja triste y pensativa….Mientras en la pista de baile Bombón se encontraba algo sonrojada e intimidada por el caballero de los ojos rojos que no se separo de ella hasta que la música termino…

...

-Bailas muy bien!…me sorprende caballero… son muy pocos los que bailan bien  
>-Ah gracias practico en ocasiones…todo es seguir el ritmo….oh!…..ya se me hace tarde…..me tengo que ir nos vemos señorita<br>-Espera!….puedo saber tu nombre?  
>-No hay necesidad de que lo sepas, puede que nunca mas me vuelvas a ver<br>-Pero….  
>-*pone el dedo en sus labios* Shhh …lastima eres muy hermosa al menos un poco…ya sabes por la máscara… hasta luego *besa su mano y su mejilla*<p>

Bombón quedo en shock completamente sorprendida y decide seguirlo cuidadosamente…. En las afueras los jóvenes continúan peleando hasta que ambos dieron un ultimo golpe con sus espadas quedando ambos espalda con espalda mostrando signos de agotamiento… en esos momentos la parte de arriba del traje de butch se rompe por la espada dejándole un leve rasguño en el que empezó a sangrar un poco… y por su parte bellota queda en shock al ver que su máscara y corset quedaron rotos dejándola semi desnuda e indefensa, ella se da la vuelta y nota que la espalda de ese "caballero " tiene el dibujo de un dragón…en ese momento se da cuenta que el comienza a levantarse y por temor sale corriendo sin notar que dejo parte del corset y la máscara…

-Donde se habrá metido Bellota?… y donde estará ese chico *se sonroja*  
>-Psss psss *susurro* Bombón!<br>-Bellota?  
>-*susurro* ven rápido!…. Necesito tu ayuda!<br>-*se acerca* AHHHH! Bellota es lo que creo que es?  
>-Si …..por favor necesito mi capa lo que sea!<br>-*furiosa* AH! Estuviste con un chico y huiste? Que ya tengamos 18 no implica que vas a estar con el primero que llegue!  
>-Eres tonta?….No!… Estaba luchando con un idiota y digamos que el vestido no me ayudo mucho!<br>-De acuerdo ya vuelvo!

…..

Mientras en los jardines del palacio los tres hermanos iban a su encuentro  
>-Lo logramos?<br>-No lo se debemos esperar a que llegue Butch  
>-Aquí estoy chicos!<br>-Butch? Que te paso?  
>-No quiero hablar de eso!….ya vámonos!<br>-Conseguiste el botin?  
>-Por supuesto! *sonríe de medio lado*<p>

….

Ya las chicas estaban apunto de terminar la fiesta… Cuando todas las personas comienzan a gritar que les habían robado, donde estaban sus joyas etc etc…para asegurar las cosas tuvieron que suspender la fiesta… ya las chicas en la alcoba de Bombón comienzan a terminar de arreglarse para ir a dormir…

-COMO ES ESO DE QUE ESTABAS LUCHANDO BELLOTA!… Las princesas no luchan.  
>-Es cierto… solo se hacen las tontas con sus vestiditos y pestañas…. Además eso no te importa!… casi logro atrapar al ladrón!.<br>-Lo viste?.  
>-No completo… por la máscara… solo note que era alto con una buena técnica de combate *se cruza de brazos* me hubiera encantado ganarle…pero.. Preferí perder a que me viera semi desnuda jum!<br>-jajajajajajaja…. Con que al fin lograste un buen rival!  
>-y tu un buen bailarín no?… yo vi como bailabas con el chico del cabello naranja<br>-*sonrojada*… si tenía buena técnica me sorprendió sobre todo sus ojos rojos eran como hipnotizantes.  
>-JA!….Te gusto un chico que tiene los ojos rojos?… no es algo ilógico?<br>-*Sonrojada* no he dicho que me guste me sorprendió y eso es todo  
>-*sarcasmo* Si claro! Solo sorpresa…y tu que burbuja encontraste a alguien especial?<br>-A ustedes les suena el apellido Him?  
>-Him?<br>-Dicen que el músico que toco hoy tenía el apellido de him… me parece extraño ya que en nuestra lista no salían personas con ese apellido  
>-Him?… ummmm iré a investigar… me suena mucho de algo!<br>En ese momento entra una señora un poco mayor con tres cajas pequeñas en sus manos  
>-Hola chicas!<br>-Carlota!  
>-Vine a decirles buenas noches y darles un regalo por su cumpleaños<br>-Un regalo?  
>-Si verán chicas ya esta edad es crucial para sus vidas, una donde cualquier decisión que tomen correrán por su cuenta… donde tienen la opción de elegir y buscar su camino para ser felices… así que les quiero regalar esto<br>-Un libro?…Un recetario?…Un cuaderno de música?  
>-No!, es un diario donde día a día podrán anotar esos nuevos caminos que van a emprender yo misma lo hice espero que les guste<p>

Todas la abrazan y le dan las gracias…luego deciden marcharse cada una a su alcoba a descansar del duro día que les toco…  
>…<p>

Los chicos estaban a punto de llegar a su casa era en un sitio humilde a las afueras del reino… recogieron lo que había en la carroza y lo comenzaron a repartir entre ellos... Butch por su parte decidió ir a tomarse un baño en un lago que estaba al lado de su casa

-AH! Que fría esta el agua!…menos mal que mis hermanos no son tan curiosos y puedo bañarme y limpiar estas manchas *Se mira el cuerpo*…ah!… que ardor… no puede ser!… me logro lastimar! Espero que no lo noten… es imposible…. casi logra vencerme!…. No volvera a pasar! Lo juró!…quien seria?… Tal vez un guardia disfrazado….pero hablaba como una chica!… Que horror! jum

Butch termina de bañarse y cambiarse cuando entra al salón de su casa y ve a sus hermanos con unas sonrisas muy raras  
>-Que?<br>-No nos vas a decir quien es?  
>-Quien es quien?<br>-A la que le pertenece este corset *le muestran el corset* y esta máscara *le muestran la máscara*  
>-No lo se!…No me suena<br>-Como que no sabes si hasta sigue calientito!… con quien te juntaste en ese baile he?  
>-Ya veo por que salió como si le hubieran dado una paliza jajajajajajaja<br>-*molesto* Ya les dije que con nadie!…estuve peleando con un guardia… estaba oscuro tal vez una de las doncellas se le olvido y lo tomaría sin querer…  
>-Sii claro!….pero *viendo el corset* esta chica tiene buenas curvas<br>-Oh tal vez era muy gorda mira que los corset engañan jajajajajaja  
>-es verdad jajajajajajajajaja<br>-Ya vámonos a dormir tenemos cosas importantes que hacer… ya hablaremos sobre esa chica butch!  
>-Que no hay ninguna chica!….*observa la máscara y se sorprende recordando cuando se miraron frente a frente el extraño guerrero y el*<p>

….

Al día siguiente en el palacio de townsking….

-Querías verme padre?  
>-Si Bombón!… veras ..estos días hemos tenido problemas con el reino de las nevadas… para lograr la paz y evitar que su ejército siga destruyendo parte de nuestro reino hemos decidido el matrimonio concertado<br>-Que?  
>-Si es la mejor opción y he decidido que tu seas la esposa del príncipe de las nevadas… El es un hombre inteligente, caballeroso y uno de los mayores guerreros de la historia, dentro de unos días vendrá a visitarte así que por el bien del reino se aun mas sobresaliente<br>-Pero padre yo no me quiero casar con alguien a quien yo ni conozco  
>-Este matrimonio ya esta fijado y no lo repetiré otra vez yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti<br>-Por el reino soy capaz de todo, pero esto me hará muchísimo daño!… y lo sabes  
>-Hija la boda no será pronto tendrán tiempo para conocerse…y es tu deber como primogénita y principal heredera del reino.<br>-Si padre *Hace una reverencia y se retira con lágrimas en sus ojos*

…

Mientras Carlota sube hasta la alcoba de Bellota para acomodar su cama pero nota que no esta, se extraña y va hacia las demás alcobas encontrando a burbuja  
>-Hola señorita haz visto a bellota?<br>-No la veo desde el desayuno…tal vez este montando a caballo  
>-Es cierto solo espero que no se meta en problemas jejejeje<br>-De bellota me extrañara que no suceda jajajajaja

….

Bellota se encontraba cabalgando era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban hacer ya que podía usar pantalones sin ser criticada…montaba un caballo negro llamado rayo, hasta llegar a un río que había en un bosque escondido… para bellota era su lugar secreto donde podía relajarse y sentirse ella misma.  
>-Hemos llegado rayo…hoy esta mas hermoso que nunca este lugar *se baja del caballo*…ah! Ese idiota me lastimo la espalda *saca su diario de un bolso que tenía el caballo*… a ver con que aquí empezaré a anotar las cosas que me sucedan no?… bueno!<br>"Querido diario!….no se porque te llamo querido jejejeje la costumbres de esos cuentos que te cuentan de niña… al parecer eres el único con quien me puedo desahogar además de rayo… la vida de una princesa es muy aburrida… no puedo luchar… salir a todos lados… entre otras cosas… ayer me paso algo interesante pude luchar con alguien que no se detuvo por ser mujer o la princesa puede que no me halla reconocido pero de verdad que ha ese idiota ummm lo llamaré dragón ya que tenía un interesante tatuaje…pero que estoy diciendo…. A ese idiota algún día se lo voy a agradecer jejejejeje… ya no se que mas escribir así que hasta aquí llegue hoy… "

-No es tan difícil esto de los diario rayo…hasta me siento mejor aunque tuve un dialogo conmigo misma… ya me estaré volviendo loca…

….

Adelanto del capitulo 3  
>"Un traidor, un príncipe y un guerrero "<p>

-Casarme?… estas bromeando?  
>-Tu pediste una esposa y ya te la he conseguido así que espero verte bien arreglado<br>…

-Tenemos un lugar si quieres quedarte  
>-Espero no molestar<br>-Descuida que la idea es ayudar  
>-Muchas gracias<br>…..

-Dices que la dejemos!  
>-Va a volver…solo necesita un tiempo<br>-Al menos a sido afortunada  
>-La vida fuera de palacio no es fácil… será lo mejor<p>

**Fin por ahora jejeje, merezco reviews? :D**


	3. Huida

_3_

_"Un traidor, un príncipe y un guerrero "_

… a ver con que aquí empezaré a anotar las cosas que me sucedan no?… bueno!  
>"Querido diario!….no se porque te llamo querido jejejeje la costumbres de esos cuentos que te cuentan de niña… al parecer eres el único con quien me puedo desahogar además de rayo… la vida de una princesa es muy aburrida… no puedo luchar… salir a todos lados… entre otras cosas… ayer me paso algo interesante pude luchar con alguien que no se detuvo por ser mujer o la princesa puede que no me halla reconocido pero de verdad que ha ese idiota ummm lo llamaré dragón ya que tenía un interesante tatuaje…pero que estoy diciendo…. A ese idiota algún día se lo voy a agradecer jejejejeje… ya no se que mas escribir así que hasta aquí llegue hoy… "<p>

-No es tan difícil esto de los diario rayo…hasta me siento mejor aunque tuve un dialogo conmigo misma… ya me estaré volviendo loca…

En el palacio real de las nevadas

-Mi Señor *se inclina*… traigo noticias del rey de Townsking… Al parecer ya sus hijas cumplieron 18 y la mayor accedió a casarse con el príncipe

-Que gran noticia!... reune a las tropas que dejen de atacar por ahora…. Necesitamos juntarlos por el bien de mi reino… en donde esta mi hijo?

-Debe estar apunto de llegar salio a dar un paseo por el pueblo

-Es que el no quiere madurar y sentar cabeza... espero que esta noticia lo haga cambiar

En esos momentos entra un joven con cara aburrida de cabellos dorados y bien peinado

-Querias verme padre?

-Si te tengo muy buenas noticias… vas a casarte!

-Casarme?… estas bromeando?  
>-Tu pediste una esposa y ya te la he conseguido así que espero verte bien arreglado<p>

-Pero con quien? Y yo no he pedido una esposa!

-Si tu hicistes un trato conmigo… me dijsites que no querias heredar el reino hasta que consiguieras a una esposa con quien compartirlo, ya que eso de reinar solo y luego conseguir esposa ya siendo rey no iba contigo… ya han pasado tres años desde que me lo prometiste

-Tenia diecisiete años… uno se vuelve cursi a esa edad… y ademas quien hereda un reino a esa edad?

-Lo siento hijo pero te casaras por el bien de nuestro reino… dale una oportunidad.. tal vez sea el destino…

-Si para mi perdisión *pone cara enojada*… Eso es todo? Ya me puedo ir?

-Si retirate nos veremos en la cena

Y se retira muy enojado sin ni siquiera afirmar esas palabras…  
>…...<p>

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca real de Townsking

-Que curioso burbuja… tenias razón ese apellido tiene años de que se extinguió

-Es cierto… y por que ese caballero se presento con el y muchos lo respetaron?

-*Pone cara misteriosa*… Quizá sea el único sobreviviente y vino al palacio real para tener respuestas y consiguió a una hermosa princesa y se dio cuenta que su vida tenia sentido!...jajajajajaja

-Vives en cuentos Bombón yo pensaba que era la única jajajajaja…pero no el Joven me trato mal, me vio como una ricachona tonta me dijo *se ponde a pensar*… que me pintaron pajaritos en mi cabeza *se pone triste

-Por una parte tiene razón

-Bombón?

-Si nunca hemos salido del palacio… una vez a un picnic en otro palacio, para los duelos, o cosas políticas de nuestro Padre… he leído que hay sectores muy pobres y lugares maravillosos… pero eso solo lo disfrutan los guerreros y los ciudadanos… las personas de la realeza debemos estar escondidos para evitar engaños por que muchos nos querrán solo por nuestro dinero… pero nosotros solo buscando lo mejor para que esos ciudadanos sigan disfrutando de eso que alomejor jamás veremos…

-*triste* que jamás veremos…

-No te pongas triste es nuestro deber y debemos sentirnos orgullosas de poder hacer el bien a otros *le sonríe*

Bombón animo mucho a su pequeña hermana… aunque ella se sentía mal ella sabia que burbuja tendría la oportunidad de ser un poco mas libre mientras ella ya sus sueños serian cortados por este matrimonio…

…...

En la casa de los Him

-Ya repartiste todo?

-Si!, me siento como Robin Hood encapuchado…dándole a los pobres lo de los ricos *se enoja*… ya no quiero seguir así tu tienes algo de libertad y a mi que me queda?

-No te quejes Butch al menos tu cabeza no esta en la orca… así que por tu bien mantén tu cabeza oculta

-Hasta corte mi largo cabello para evitar ser visto… no hay un lugar donde pueda entrenar siento que pierdo fuerza

-De acuerdo…. Hay un bosque… dicen que es prohibido… los ciudadanos tienen miedo de entrar por una leyenda tonta… así que dudo que venga alguien

-Leyenda?

-Si pero no la recuerdo… en la noche iremos cuando llegue boomer te parece?

-De acuerdo!... ya me siento ansioso

…...

En la alcoba de Burbuja…

"Querido diario… me siento triste por que hay tanto mundo por conocer y yo aquí encerrada y sola… tengo a mis hermanas, pero cada una tiene sus propios asunto por resolver… he tomado una decisión no se que sucederá… pero me imagino que de eso se trata la aventura y poder entender lo que dijo ese joven."

Burbuja saca un pequeño bolso en el que guarda una de sus pijama, algún vestido sencillo, un pequeño saco con algunas monedas de oro, unos pinceles, tintas y su diario… Dentro de ella sabia sentía miedo de que algún guardia la viera escapar… pero Carlota la ayudo a salir y tenia preparado su caballo era blanco con gris.

-Voy a volver Carlota! pero no pienso estar encerrada toda una vida

-Lo se Señorita … solo cuídate por favor ya que no todo es como piensas y mantenme informada mi niña!... yo calmare a tus hermanas

-Gracias Carlota *le salen lagrimas en sus ojos*

Antes de ella subir abrazo a Carlota con mucha fuerza… quería conocer ese parte del reino que nunca vio y aprender para su futuro si llegaba a casarse… Burbuja comienza a cabalgar y se adentra en el bosque era oscuro casi ni podía ver… ya tenia varias horas cabalgando y empezó a sentir hambre y frío, sky su caballo ya no tenia fuerza para cargarla, ella decidió bajarse y darle algo de beber

-Lo siento Sky descansa y bebe algo de agua… todo esta tan oscuro... creo que veo luz al norte

Por otro lado Boomer, Butch y Brick caminaban con unas antorchas por el bosque...

-Cuidado Butch o nos perderemos vas muy deprisa

-Eres una nenita Boomer...*suspira alegre* ya me siento algo libre puedo estar sin esta tonta capucha... aunque es útil para estos fríos de la noche

-Bueno yo mejor voy a casa no me gustaría perderme en esta oscuridad y menos con ustedes dos... Saben que no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera

-De acuerdo nenita nos vemos luego

En ese momento Butch y Brick se adentran en el bosque y luego mas adentro del bosque escuchan unos gritos pidiendo ayuda...Butch y Brick corren a su encuentro y ven a una joven rubia llorando muy asustada.

-Esta bien Señorita? que hace en medio del bosque a estas horas? Es peligroso

-Gracias al cielo *corre y abraza a Butch*

-OH esta bien?

-*solloza* es que estaba calbalgando y me parecio ver una Luz y corri con Sky pero una trampa de oso atrapo su patita! *llorando*... no se donde estoy ni que estoy haciendo...

-Descuida! tenemos un lugar si quieres quedarte tenemos varios caballos y nuestro hermano es especialista en curarlos... te ves algo cansada tenemos camas  
>-Espero no molestar<br>-Descuida que la idea es ayudar  
>-Muchas gracias son como unos angeles que vinieron a ayudarme<p>

Ambos chicos se encontraban algo intrigados por como esa chica se adentro en el bosque ella sola... Le colocaron unas vendas improvisadas a Sky y empezaron a caminar hasta el pueblo  
>...<p>

En Townsking Bellota y Bombón no encontraban a Burbuja y estaban algo asustadas por que saben lo indefensa que es su hermana pequeña

-Carlota por favor sabes donde esta burbuja?

-Ella se ha ido, les ha dejado esta carta

-QUE HA HUIDO!...la ire a buscar!

-Chicas de verdad les ruego que no la sigan

-Dices que la dejemos! Esta sola no tiene ni idea de lo que hay fuera del palacio!  
>-Va a volver…solo necesita un tiempo... debe reflexionar unas cosas... descuida... que yo las mantendre al tanto<br>-Al menos a sido afortunada en salir de aquí ni yo he sido capaz  
>-La vida fuera de palacio no es fácil… será lo mejor que le suceda<p>

-Y que pasara con nuestro padre? que le diremos?

-Ya les dire que vamos a hacer... tu deberias estar pensando en que te pondras... el principe de las nevadas vendra mañana... almenos eso ayudara a que tu padre no se de cuenta.

Adelanto del capitulo 4

_"Mal entendido, amiga de un dragón, el guerrero del bosque"_

-De donde sacaron esto?

-Por que?... sabes a quien le pertenece?

-Pues...yo...

…...

-Dejare las cosas claras no necesito ayuda!  
>-Si dejas que eso continue empeorara...No le dire a tus hermanos y asi quedaremos a mano!<p>

-de acuerdo ambos nunca abriremos la boca

-Hecho!  
>…...<p>

-Un guerrero en el bosque?...

-si logro eliminar al cazador de osos a varios invasores... dicen que murio y que su espiritu sigue rondando en el rio

-Un espiritu?... pues ire hacerle una visita

****merezco reviews? :D****


	4. Amistad

**Espero que sus dudas sean "algo" respondidas… próximamente mucho PPGxRRB ^^ … Muchísimas gracias por esos reviews y seguir la historia ^^… trataré de publicar mas seguido :D 3 3 **

**No dejen de enviar reviews *o*!**

4

"Mal entendido, amiga de un dragón, el guerrero del bosque "

-Y que pasara con nuestro padre? que le diremos?

-Ya les diré que vamos a hacer... tu deberías estar pensando en que te pondrás... el príncipe de las nevadas vendrá mañana... al menos eso ayudara a que tu padre no se de cuenta…

….

Mientras tanto los Him ya estaban llegando cerca del pueblo con burbuja y sky

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, no se que habría hecho sola

-Y que hacías sola en el bosque?

-Es algo difícil de explicar… no quiero hablar de eso

-Oh que profundo… ya estamos apunto de llegar a nuestra casa

Llegaron a la casa de los Him era un humilde hogar de madera con un gran establo y un lago en la parte de atrás… al entrar era muy acogedora, tenia una escalera que daba a las habitaciones, una chimenea en el salón y la cocina… se notaba que en ese lugar solo Vivian hombres ya que estaba poco decorada pero impresionaba lo limpia que estaba… Burbuja se sentía encantada y apenada por la acogida, no paraba de detallar las cosas hasta que una mano toco su hombro

-He!… tu habitación esta arriba deja que te acompañe

-Oh lo siento, es que nunca había visto una casa tan bonita y acogedora

-Deja que te ayude con tu bolso… *comienza a subir las escaleras* mi hermano ya esta llevando a tu caballo sky al establo, por cierto casi lo olvide aun no se tu nombre

-Oh Lo siento caballero me llamo Burbuja

-Caballero?...Burbuja?… ummm me suena, si es algo extraño jejejejejeje... Yo me llamo Brick

-Mucho gusto Brick *le sonríe*

Al subir habían muchas habitaciones Brick la guío hasta el final del pasillo y abrió una puerta bien tallada de madera, la habitación era todo lo que burbuja necesitaba… una cama, un armario y una pequeña mesa….pero lo que mas le gusto fue una gran ventana que daba vista al pequeño pueblo donde se encontraba

-Bueno ponte cómoda la cena estará lista dentro de media hora

-Muchas gracias de verdad!

-De nada nos vemos

Burbuja con mucha felicidad se lanza hacia la cama se sentía muy contenta, por primera vez estaba era libre.

…

Mientras Butch llevaba a sky al establo se encontró con un viejo leñador amigo de ellos

-Butch! Buenas noches…. Magnifico caballo de donde lo sacaron?

-Hola Francisco…es de una señorita que se perdió en el bosque… al parecer esta bien solo se lastimo el caballo

-Fueron al bosque?... eso es muy peligroso… gracias a Dios que esa chica estaba sana y salva!

-Por que lo dices?

-No sabes la leyenda del guerrero del bosque?

-Un guerrero en el bosque?...

-Si logro eliminar al cazador de humanos y varios invasores... dicen que murió y que su espíritu sigue rondando en el río y todo aquel que se acerque al bosque morirá a espada del gran guerrero

-*amarra a sky y lo acaricia* Un espíritu?... *sonríe de medio lado*pues iré hacerle una visita

-Butch eso es muy peligroso!

-Como lo sabes? *le da algo de comida a sky*

-Por esto…. *le enseña una cicatriz cerca de su abdomen*… fui al bosque y alguien me rodeo en la oscuridad por poco muero…. Tuve suerte de poder llegar al antiguo médico y me ayudo

-Ummm!... bueno Francisco iré de todas maneras pero ya hoy no podré, será otro día

-Ten cuidado muchacho!

-Lo intentaré! Jejejejejejeje *guarda la comida que le dio a sky*… Buenas noches y cuídate tu también jejejejejeje…

En la casa de los Him ya la cena estaba casi lista cuando Boomer algo angustiado llama a Brick

-Que sucede?

-Necesito que me ayudes!

-Para que?

-Es que mi Padre me consiguió una especie de "prometida" y tengo que verla mañana… la verdad que quiero y prefiero salvar a ese caballo antes de ver una princesa tonta y exquisita

-Te vas a casar? Ummm bueno…*tono gracioso* como príncipe de las nevadas es tu deber jejeje… y yo que tengo que ver con todo esto?

-Podrías hacerte pasar por mi mañana?... mi Padre no va estar y ella nunca me ha visto

-QUE! ESTAS LOCO? Para empezar yo soy pelirrojo y tu rubio!

-Descuida tengo todo solucionado mi paje Christopher ya esta informado *saca un pequeño saco con una peluca*… Por favor!

-OH NO! Yo no usaré esa cosa amarilla!

-Me debes un favor!... nunca mas te pediré otro!, tu eres un experto en ahuyentar chica, haz que me odie y no me quiera ver

-Ummm….. *se enoja* Esta bien… solo por que te debo ese favor! Jum!

-Y cambiando de tema como es eso de que encontraron una chica en el bosque?

-Si estaba solloza su caballo se lastimo la pata en una trampa de oso

-No saben de donde es?

-Aun no quiso hablar de eso…. Yo sospecho que alo mejor es de una de las aldeas de Townsking

…

En la habitación burbuja se acomodo con su vestido mas sencillo era de color azul con blanco, mangas largas y se puso un pañuelo en la cabeza para parecer mas campesina, al salir se dio cuenta de que no se acordaba por donde bajar, así que entro a alguna de las puertas que allí estaban, la habitación era algo oscura y decidió salir, hasta que algo que brillaba mucho llamo su atención, al acercarse se dio cuenta que era el corset y la máscara que Bellota había perdido!, ósea que alguno de ellos fue a la fiesta!… cuando comenzó a pensar alguien se acerco

-Te has perdido?

-Bueno si… me quede mirando esto y emmm….de donde sacaron esto? *mostrando el corset*

-Por que?... sabes a quien le pertenece?

-*nerviosa* Pues...yo...no…. solo que he notado que es muy lujoso y femenino para que ustedes lo tengan aquí

-Femenino?….Muy lujoso?... de donde eres? Y porque eres tan curiosa?

-Entre aquí por error discúlpeme por favor

-De acuerdo solo dime tu nombre

-Burbuja

-Burbuja?... bien yo me llamo Butch are como si nunca entraste aquí de acuerdo? es normal perderse el primer día

-Muchas gracias

Butch sospechaba… la cara de burbuja le sonaba mucho y el hecho de que reaccionara con el corset le hizo pensar que tal vez ella estuvo en el baile y vio a la dueña de esa máscara

…

Mientras en el castillo de Townsking

-*mirando desde la ventana* Awww Burbuja espero que estés bien

-Deja de preocuparte Bombón harás angustiarme mas de lo que estoy…. Hay que pensar la manera de que nuestro padre no se de cuenta

-Bueno carlota ya nos explico

-Si tenemos ventaja por lo de compromiso!... como es que no me dijiste que te comprometieron?, sabes que lo hubiera impedido!

-La vida de muchas personas esta en juego… me han dejado conocerlo poco a poco así que digamos que tengo algo de libertad al aceptar

-Si pero sabemos que el no es que el que te gusta!

-A mi no me gusta nadie! * Se sonroja*

-Es que eres tan terca!... estas loca por el bailarín de ojos rojos!  
>-No es cierto…. Solo recuerdo sus raros ojos pero en fin… mas nunca lo volveré a ver, fue algo de momento<p>

-Ose que si te ha gustado! Jajajajaja bueno… espero al menos que este príncipe sea guapo jajajajajaja

-Si jajajaja

-*Bosteza* bueno me iré a dormir… que tengas suerte mañana!

…

Llego la hora de cenar en casa de los Him Burbuja algo nerviosa por la situación bajo acompañada de Butch.

-Bueno hermano esta será nuestra huésped temporal se llama Burbuja

Boomer quedo hipnotizado por un momento viendo a esa joven chica de piel blanca y delicada con unos iluminados ojos azules, pensó que estaba soñando, nunca había visto a alguien igual o tal vez si?

-Hoo…laaa…. Me… llaaa..mo…. Boomer

-Mucho gusto Boomer *le sonríe*… de verdad les agradezco su hospitalidad, prometo que se los recompensaré

-Bueno con darle un beso a Boomer sera mas que suficiente jajajajajajaja

-*Sonrojado golpea a Brick*… Ignora a mi hermano, a nosotros nos gusta ayudar y haremos lo posible para que sea de tu agrado este lugar *le sonrie*

-Gracias, me gustaría mucho conocer este lugar *sonríe*

-Bueno ya será otro día tengo MUCHA HAMBRE! Jajajaja

Comenzaron a comer un poco de Pan recién hecho con pavo, se encontraban alegres y se notaba que empezaron todos a llevarse bien, hablaban de temas sencillos ninguno hablo sobre ellos solo cosas en general y anécdotas… después de comer Burbuja decidió ayudar a limpiar todo, ellos se opusieron pero su linda sonrisa hizo que aceptaran… Brick y Butch salieron del salón quedando solo Boomer que observaba a la joven Burbuja mientras ordenaba los platos… después recapacito y fue a dar de comer a los caballos… Burbuja se sentía muy bien ya había limpiado muchas veces, Carlota en secreto le enseño muy bien…termino su tarea y decidió darse un baño noto que los jóvenes estarían en sus habitaciones ya que no se escuchaba nada busco sus toallas y camino hacia el lago… Con algo de vergüenza comenzó a desvestirse y se adentro al agua se sentía libre y relajada… hasta que escucho una voz que hizo que se asustara y comenzar a retroceder al darse cuenta choca con la espalda de Butch, también se estaba bañando y ella pego un grito de espanto.

-AHHHHHHHHHH!

-Tu que haces aquí?

-*sonrojada y nerviosa* Me iba a bañar un poco… por favor no voltees

-De acuerdo *pone cara fastidiada* …Ahhh! Como me duele

-*Voltea* que sucede?

-Nada solo vete de una vez

-Déjame ayudarte! *le mira la espalda* esa marca de dragón donde la he visto umm…. ohhh... Ósea que tu! ahh! Eres el asesino de las nevadas! *Se asusta* Ahhhhhhhhhh!... Claro! tuuu eres el ladrón de guante blanco que robo en nuestro baile de Townsking! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh

-*la mira de frente y le tapa la boca* ya podrías callarte! Nadie sabe que existo!

-*Sonrojada hace señas de afirmación*

-Nuestro baile?... ummm….. *sonrisa maliciosa* JA! Lo sabia eres la princesa de Townsking!

-*se suelta* Por favor no digas nada!

- Ypor que no iba hacerlo? sabes cuanto dinero me darían por devolver a la hija pequeña? ….*se toca cerca de la espalda* Ahh que dolor mas molesto jum!

-Es cierto lo soy!….es que yo….que tienes?... Déjame ver….*observa una herida algo profunda que no cicatrizaba* Tienes una herida muy fuerte en la espalda déjame ayudarte… como te lo hiciste?

-Luchando pero, mis hermanos no deben saber que alguien logro herirme ahh

-Luchando? (En ese momento recordó que su hermana quedo sin corset por estar luchando con un hombre misterioso en la oscuridad)…*susurro* claro Bellota! Logro lastimar al gran asesino de las nevadas!...*vuelve a ver la herida*… Puedo curartela!

-Dejaré las cosas claras no necesito ayuda!  
>-Si dejas que eso continúe empeorara...No le diré a tus hermanos y tu tampoco dirás nada, así quedaremos a mano!<p>

-No serias capaz?

-Si seria!. Si tu dices que soy la princesa… revelaré que el gran Asesino fue herido y por una chica! Jajajajajaja *le saca la lengua*

-*pensando* ummmm…. *se enoja* de acuerdo ambos nunca abriremos la boca

-Bien! Voy a salir pero no me mires!

-Mas de lo que ya te he mirado?

-PERVERTIDO! *se tapa con una de su toallas, busca unas hierbas y un caracol* …Siéntate y pon tu espalda cerca *y comienza a curarle como si estuviera untándole una crema*

-Era una broma… ahhh eso arde

-*lo mira enojada y sonrojada* No te muevas! *se levanta* Buscare algo mas que me falta

Burbuja se sentía muy nerviosa por la situación, también algo intimidada por que solo tenia puesta una toalla, recogió una pequeña hierba cerca de un árbol y comenzó a caminar en dirección a el…. Sin darse cuenta perdió el equilibrio y tropezó con una piedra cayendo sobre Butch quedando encima de el se creando un ambiente de tensión.

-*sonrojada* OH… yoo… Lo ...si..en….to

-Eres muy torpe lo sabes? *sonrisa de medio lado*

En ese momento entraron Boomer y Brick, sorprendidos se encuentran con la sorpresa de ambos mojados, casi desnudo uno encima del otro….

"Querido diario, hoy a sido mi primer día digamos que en el mundo "normal"… hice tres amigos nuevos y además muy apuestos… el rudo Butch, el caballeroso Boomer y el atento Brick….. la verdad que extraño muchisimo a mis hermanas espero poder escribirles mañana… me puse contenta de saber que mi gran hermana Bellota logro herir al legendario asesino de las nevadas que resulto ser Butch! jejejeje… lo malo es que me llevo a una situación un tanto incomoda quede encima de el y estaba casi desnuda que vergüenza!... Brick lo que hizo fue reírse, pero vi a Boomer algo molesto por la situación, sentí una gran pena, mi corazón latía muy fuerte! Que extraño, bueno espero no volver a incomodar de ese modo mañana será un nuevo día y se que hacer para disculparme por la situación.. !"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Adelanto del capitulo 5  
>"Rubís, Jades y Esmeraldas"<p>

Señorita Bombón el príncipe de las nevadas… William!

-*sorprendido*Mucho gusto princesa

-*asombrada* Mu…cho gusto prin…cipe William!

-*se acerca hacia su rostro, besa su mejilla y le susurra* No debes tenerme miedo princesa al menos no por ahora jeje

…..

-*pone su espada cerca de su cuello* Tu quien eres y que haces aquí?

-Con que eres el famoso guerrero del bosque no? Quiero luchar contigo

-*asombrado* Que? No me temes

-*desafiante* Quisiera ver que tan temibles eres

….

-Sabes tocar?

-La verdad es que no, me defiendo algo en el piano… no se por que la música me resulta tan difícil

-No es difícil solo es cuestión de sentirla *se coloca detrás de ella, toma sus manos haciendo que tocara una agradable y alegre canción*… vez!

-*Sonrojada se voltea y lo mira directo a los ojos* que agradable sinfonía gracias… ummm… yo…eh… ah…. ya me puedes soltar!

-Oh! Lo siento de verdad *sonrojado*

….

**Fin por ahora ^^…. 3 3 Reviews?**


	5. Conocernos

**Gracias por sus reviews! espero que les siga gustando la historia ahora es que se pone interesante jejeje ...bueno eso sigo yo xD!**

5

_"Rubís, Jades y Esmeraldas_"

"Querido diario, hoy a sido mi primer día digamos que en el mundo "normal"… hice tres amigos nuevos y además muy apuestos… el rudo Butch, el caballeroso Boomer y el atento Brick… La verdad que extraño muchísimo a mis hermanas espero poder escribirles mañana… me puse contenta de saber que mi gran hermana Bellota logro herir al legendario asesino de las nevadas que resulto ser Butch! jejejeje… lo malo es que me llevo a una situación un tanto incomoda quede encima de el y estaba casi desnuda que vergüenza!... Brick lo que hizo fue reírse, pero vi a Boomer algo molesto por la situación, sentí una gran pena, mi corazón latía muy fuerte! Que extraño, bueno espero no volver a incomodar de ese modo mañana será un nuevo día y se que hacer para disculparme por la situación.. !"….

…Comenzaba a amanecer y Brick se preparo para encontrarse con el paje de Boomer… Christopher era un chico joven como de unos 16 años de estatura promedio, su respectivo traje de paje de color azul con dorado, con el cabello hasta los hombros de color castaño, ojos verdes, piel blanca y una sonrisa agradable que reflejaba humildad y ternura. Es el mas leal servidor y el único amigo verdadero que tenía Boomer, aun siendo tan joven tenia gran madures de tal forma que Boomer confiaba en que el no iba a decir que tenía dos hermanos y uno de ellos era el "asesino de las nevadas"

-Tu debes ser Christopher verdad?

-Hola señor Brick *hace reverencia y le hace señal para entrar en la carroza*

-Ya dejémonos de cortesías solo llámame Brick y empecemos con la acción! jejejeje… haber primero ayúdame a ponerme esta horrible peluca y descríbeme un poco a la "princesita "

-Bueno Brick *le pone la peluca*…. La princesa tiene 18 años… es la hija mayor del rey, muy inteligente, amante de los niños, animales y la astronomía… *se sonroja* además de una impresionante belleza

-Oh! si te gusta tanto puedes ponerte la peluca y quedártela jejejeje

-*sonrojado* yo solo digo la verdad… y no entiendo como El señorito Boomer digo William, no quisiera tener un esposa como ella!

-Bueno primero porque el nombre de William le queda terrible y segundo por que al parecer quiere enamorarse por su cuenta no porque su "padre" se lo exija y creo que ya tiene a una chica en la mira

-De verdad! me alegro mucho por el Señorito

-Bueno, el quiere que ella me rechace, así que tengo un plan!

-Lo escucho! *sonríe*

…..

Un rayo de luz y el sonido de las aves hizo que la joven Burbuja se despertara se sentía muy alegre y llena de vida… se levanta de su pequeña cama y ve por la ventana nota que Butch esta cortando leña y Boomer esta dando de comer a los caballos.

-Oh! Debo darme prisa antes de que terminen *se comienza a vestir rápidamente*

Boomer no dejaba de pensar en la imagen de ayer… la chica que ha logrado flecharlo, le gusta su hermano o al menos eso creía… En ese momento se acerca Butch a saludarlo cargado con leña

-Buenos días Boomer!

-Buenos días

-Te ocurre algo?

-No solo pensaba un poco en como lograra todo Brick

-*le da un pequeño golpe* Descuida el va a estar bien

-Si jejejeje y *tose un poco*… que te parece Burbuja?

-Burbuja?

-Si!

-Pues al inicio una chica muy curiosa, pero no me parece mala y debemos admitir que no esta nada mal

-*algo asustado* Enserio lo crees!

-Si! Tu no lo crees?

-*sonrojado* Si parece muy tranquila y humilde *comienzan a caminar hacia la puerta*

-Ni te imaginas cuanto! *usando algo de sarcasmo*

-Que quieres decir?

-Nada es mejor que entremos a ver que desayunamos y si despertamos a Burbuja *Abre la puerta*

En ese momento se sorprende de lo que ven… una salón completamente distinto con las cortinas abiertas, flores en la mesa y un lindo desayuno… ver esa escena causo mucho sentimiento en Butch y comenzó a recordar una escena muy amada de su infancia

.:::Recuerdo:::.

Aparece una hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules que estaba poniendo la mesa…. Un rico desayuno la adornaba (pastelillos, huevos, pan, leche caliente), ella muy alegre tarareaba hasta que ve que sus pequeños hijos llegan algo cansados pero alegres (Brick lleno de lodo con un gran cubo lleno de leche, Boomer y Butch venían igual con un gran trozo de leña… con 6 años es lo que podían lograr)

-Estuvieron jugando con lodo verdad?

-*sonrojado*… Fue idea de Butch!

-*Enojado* Chismoso!

-Todos tuvimos la culpa ya que estamos sucios *sonríe*

-Jejejeje tu siempre tan justo Brick… les tengo una sorpresa he preparado sus pastelillos favoritos!

-todos: waaaaaaa graciasss mamá! *la abrazan

-*Sonríe* y les da a cada uno un beso el la frente* Los quiero mis pequeños, eso si primero lávense las manos!

.:::Fin del recuerdo:::.

El solo ver a Burbuja, Butch recordó a su ya difunta madre… quería llorar pero solo sonrío y corrió a abrazarla…. Burbuja se encontraba perpleja y sonrojada, su corazón latía con muchísima fuerza… el supuesto "asesino" quedo sorprendido con su comida!… Boomer se encontraba también perplejo, noto que Butch seria su rival para ganarse el corazón de Burbuja… pero no perdió esperanzas al darse cuenta que el desayuno también era para el!

-*Aun abrazado* Gracias!

-Por nada pero comamos antes de que se enfríe jejejeje

-Si mejor comamos Butch!

-Y donde esta Brick?

-Salio no volverá hasta la noche o hasta mañana

-Oh! De acuerdo… entonces será mejor que también se coman lo de Brick jejejejejeje

Y comenzaron a comer todos alegremente

…

Bombón se encontraba muy nerviosa… hoy conocería a su prometido, la persona con la que estará destinada a estar el resto de su vida… se coloco uno de sus mejores vestidos… era un corset vinotinto de mangas largas con un gran collar de pequeñas piedras doradas, la falda era del mismo color con un pequeño lazo por detrás con bordes dorados, el cabello recogido con rizos y flecos, su respectiva corona y sus labios rojos carmesí.

-Ya sabes hija mía… El destino del reino dependen de esta unión… no podré acompañarte a tu encuentro pero confío en que lo harás muy bien!

-Si padre daré lo mejor de mi!

-Así me gusta *sonríe*

En ese momento entra Carlota…

-Señorita el Príncipe de las nevadas a llegado esta en el Salón Real!

-Gracias Carlota!…

Bombón comenzó a bajar las escaleras con muchísima elegancia hasta el Salón principal… su corazón latía con mucha fuerza hasta que llego al centro mirando en dirección a la puerta que lo recibiría, en ese momento llega el anunciador

Señorita Bombón el príncipe de las nevadas *señala hacia la puerta*… William!

En ese momento Bombón quedo perpleja al ver al príncipe, era posiblemente mas joven que ella, con una cara que la asustaba…. Por otra parte el "príncipe" estaba sorprendido por lo hermosa que era

-*sorprendido hace reverencia* Mucho gusto princesa

-*asombrada* Mu…cho gusto prin…cipe William!

-Era verdad lo que decían eres hermosa con buenos pechos!, ya quiero nos casemos!… Menos mal traje al sacerdote que podrá hacerlo ya!

-*sonrojada* mis pechos?….. QUEE! YAAA!… pero….!

-Es verdad porque esperar solo di acepto y podremos empezar la luna de miel!

-QUE!…. Yo no puedo… Ese no era el trato… yooo… ahhh

-*se acerca hacia su rostro, besa su mejilla y le susurra* No debes tenerme miedo princesa al menos no por ahora jeje

-*sonrojada y asustada* Por ahora?

En ese momento se escucha una voz detrás de ella, era Brick con una sonrisa de medio lado…

-Ya la asustaste mucho Christopher…Si princesita no temas de el porque tu prometido soy yo! jejejejeje

Bombón se sintió algo indignada y engañada, mientras Christopher contenía las ganas de reírse… Volteo y logro ver al fondo donde estaba el trono a un chico acostado en un de las sillas riendo mucho… Ella no quería ser burlada y mucho menos por un princesito inmaduro, así que se comenzó a acercar poco a poco a donde el estaba, no lo quiso ver a la cara ya que se sentía indignada… pero decidió seguirle el juego

-Con que usted será mi prometido?

-Si, espero no te decepcione con mi presencia y quieras echarme!

-No. de ninguna manera… me sorprendió lo rápido que fuiste, pero si ya tu urgencia es casarte!… así será! llama a tu sacerdote!…. yo planeaba casarme de blanco pero me imagino que eso te dará igual ya que quieres verme sin nada, nuestros padres no estarán, pero ya lo han aprobado así que comencemos ya!…

En ese momento ambos se miraron cara a cara ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo eran los mismos ojos rojos del bailarín que hizo temblar su corazón, pero el tenia el cabello rubio por lo que se confundió un poco por eso… El no puedo evitar sentirse atraído era prácticamente perfecta, inteligente, con unos labios que gritaban con urgencia ser besados… ninguno hablo por un momento solo se contemplaban mutuamente… hasta que Brick recordo cual era su misión decidió tomar la palabra.

-Yo… no traje al sacerdote! Jejejeje

-*Enojada* ENTONCES PORQUE ARMASTE TANTO DRAMA! AHHHHH TE ODIO!

-Enserio me odias?

-SI!

-Pues que bien… solo di que cancelas la boda, yo estaré encantado de rechazar también, te parece?

-EH? (luego recordó que no podía hacerlo por el bien de su reino, aunque le parecía el ser mas inmaduro del universo)…*respiro profundo*… Lo siento príncipe William me deje llevar por los nervios, yo estaré encantada de casarme con usted, al menos noto que es alguien a quien le gusta divertirse

Brick quedo atónito al notar que su plan estaba fallando, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella… no sabia que hacer

-Dejemos que el tiempo hable por si solo

-Me parece buena idea *sonríe*

-*Se sonroja y pone cara seria* si como digas

…

Después de haber desayunado… Butch decidió adentrarse en el bosque para conocer los supuestos "peligros que existen" con su confiable capa que tapaba su boca y su impecable espada… ya había pasado horas y se sentía algo aburrido, logro llegar al río sin encontrar a nadie… hasta que nota a un hermoso caballo negro que se encontraba pastando a la orilla. Butch lo mira extrañado, como ese caballo se encontraba solo en el bosque?… hasta que alguien le cayo encima desde algún árbol quedando frente a el…Tenia una capa y una mascara blanca con unos pequeños agujeros para los ojos

-*pone su espada cerca de su cuello* Tu quien eres y que haces aquí?

-Con que eres el famoso guerrero del bosque no? Quiero luchar contigo!

-*asombrado* Que? No me temes?

-*desafiante* Quisiera ver que tan temibles eres

-Sabes lo que estas diciendo no?

-Me tienes lastima? *saca su espada*

Y comienza la pelea solo se escuchaban los golpes de las espadas de ambos… El guerrero del bosque llevaba ventaja ya que conocía muy bien el lugar y era capaz incluso de luchar a ciegas.

….

En casa de los Him Boomer ayudo a limpiar todo lo que quedo, desde la cocina comienza a escuchar una alegre sinfonía, era Burbuja tocando el piano un poco estresada por que no le salía la sinfonía que quería

-Sabes tocar?

-La verdad es que no mucho, me defiendo un poco en el piano…pero no he logrado completar esta canción… no se por que la música me resulta tan difícil

-No es difícil solo es cuestión de sentirla *se coloca detrás de ella, toma sus manos haciendo que tocara una agradable y alegre canción*… vez!

-*Sonrojada se voltea y lo mira directo a los ojos* que agradable sinfonía gracias… ummm… yo…eh… ah…... ya… me puedes soltar!

-Oh! Lo siento…. Enserio! *sonrojado*

-Descuida!… eres un gran músico *sonríe

-Ummm bueno….Te gustaría conocer el pueblo?… es algo pequeño… pero dentro de unas horas anochecerá así que pen….

-ME ENCANTARIA! *lo toma por el brazo*… Vamos!

-*Sonrojado* de acuerdo jejeje

….

La lucha en el bosque continuaba ya ambos se encontraban agotados con pequeños rasguños hechos por los roces de las espadas…. Hasta que el guerrero del bosque logro cortar un poco su larga capa y parte de su camisa y decidió darle una patada que hizo que cayera inconsciente.

-*agitada* Por fin!… así descansara un poco y claro yo también!… ummm *se quita la mascara y suelta su cabello* rayo ven aquí!… *toma un cántaro y comienza beber del agua *… Ahhh!… que lucha Rayo!, me siento agotada, es buen luchador no puedo evitar admitirlo, incluso podría ganarme si quisiera…*lo observa* oh oh! Esta sangrando! *Se enoja* odio cuando pasa eso!

Y comienza a desvestirlo con cuidado… ve que cerca de su costilla y por su espalda esta herido, saca de su bolso una especie de hierbas con algo cremoso y comienza a untársela …luego lo gira para curarle la espalda… en ese momento lo suelta asombrada, tenia en su espalda el dibujo un dragón y nota que hay una herida cercana que ya estaba cicatrizando… le cura la espalda y comienza a vendarlo cuidadosamente, hasta que con curiosidad le quita la capa y observa a un joven muy apuesto con el cabello oscuro y justamente comenzó a entrar en razón mirando borroso notando unos ojos verdes que lo observaban asombrados… Bellota entro en pánico y le dio en uno de sus nervios, lo que hizo que cayera de nuevo pero esta vez dormido

-*Sonrojada*Ufff menos mal que conozco los puntos clave para dormir al enemigo jejejeje…*lo observa* con que tu eres el Dragón!… ummm …. Rayo! Y ahora que hago?… ya va a anochecer!

…..

"Querido diario, hoy he conocido a mi futuro esposo, hoy se va a quedar a dormir en el castillo, debo admitir que por un momento creí que era el bailarín de ojos rojos, pero lo dudo mucho ya que el era Cortez y amable, no inmaduro y pervertido…. Pero que estoy diciendo? me voy a casar! Debo pensar ahora es en mi futuro esposo… el chico de ojos Rojos fue solo una ilusión de una noche… aunque me encantaría volver a vivir ese momento…pero ya me toca volver a mi triste realidad"

…..

Adelanto del capitulo 6:

"_Una noche, Un beso, Una ilusión"_

-Escapa conmigo un rato

-*sonrojada* No puedo debo quedarme aquí

-Solo esta noche nadie se dará cuenta

-Ummmmmm…

….

-*sonrojado* Lo siento… será mejor que me vaya

-*sonrojada* Espera!…. No… no me sueltes

….

-Este es el momento donde deberías proclamarte ganador no?

-Si pero antes quisiera hacer algo mejor! *sonríe de medio lado*

-Que haces!

…

**Reviews *0*?**


	6. Ilusión

_6_

"_Una noche, Un beso, Una ilusión "_

"Querido diario, hoy he conocido a mi futuro esposo, hoy se va a quedar a dormir en el castillo, debo admitir que por un momento creí que era el bailarín de ojos rojos, pero lo dudo mucho ya que el era cortés y amable, no inmaduro y pervertido…. Pero que estoy diciendo? me voy a casar! Debo pensar ahora es en mi futuro esposo… el chico de ojos Rojos fue solo una ilusión de una noche… aunque me encantaría volver a vivir jum… "

En ese momento Brick esta entrando a su habitación con Christopher (era una cuarto al estilo ingles con colores en crema, un gran armario y una gran cama llena de cojines) al ver el lugar se emociono y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse hacia la gran cama

-AHH! Que cómoda cama!… no sabia que las habitaciones de palacio eran tan grandes!… podría quedarme a dormir todos los días!

-Esta es solo la habitación para huéspedes!, no me quiero imaginar la del Rey

-Debe ser algo impresionante!…Pero ahora no se que hacer con la princesita al parecer esta muy decidida a casarse…. Debo pensar que hacer

En ese momento suena la puerta y Christopher la abre

-Buenas tardes Príncipe William mi nombre es Carlota y soy la ama de llaves del castillo, debo informarle que la cena de bienvenida para usted será dentro de dos horas *le sonríe*

-Cena de bienvenida? Yo pensé que ya me iba a dormir!

-Bueno usted desde antes sabia lo de la cena Señor

-*Algo dudoso* Oh claro, si! *tose un poco* ya voy a comenzar a arreglarme dígale a la princesita que no tarde!, la voy a estar esperando jejeje

-De acuerdo Señor *hace reverencia*

-Gracias Carlota, pero dejémonos de formalidades llámame Br… digo William *sonríe*

-De acuerdo Señ…. Digo William jejeje

…

En el bosque Bellota se encontraba recostada en un árbol observando a Butch, con su mascara en la mano. El se encontraba acostado en el suelo boca abajo algo vendado y arropado

-No se que hacer rayo, necesita cuidados al menos un día más, pero debo regresar al castillo… *lo mira* …. Eres un terco me oyes?… tu querías luchar conmigo y ahora has perdido jum!….ummm… hola?… rayo, estará bien? No noto que respire!… lo abre MATADO!

Algo asustada se pone su mascara y se acerca para tomarle el pulso, cuando casi toca su cuello él despierta rápidamente y la agarra por el cuello estrellándola a un árbol quedando frente a el

-*sonrie de medio lado* Con que el guerrero del bosque le tiembla el pulso en ocasiones no?

-*voz entrecortada* ahh Me parecías mas simpático con la boca cerrada

-Cállate! ahora que are contigo? Podría asesinarte de una vez!

-*voz asfixiada* Por que no lo haces de una vez?…Este es el momento donde deberías proclamarte ganador no?

-Si pero antes quisiera hacer algo mejor! *sonríe de medio lado, le quita la mascara*

-Que haces!

-Quiero ver a los ojos a mi oponente antes de que muera *sonrisa maliciosa*

Al quitarle la mascara vio a una hermosa chica con cabellos negros como el ébano y ojos verdes como el jade que lo miraban con valentía y sensibilidad… El no dejaba de mirarla esa joven chica casi lo derrota y se hacia llamar el guerrero del bosque el gran temido… Sin darse cuenta aun la sostenía por el cuello lo que causo que ella se desmayara, el la soltó asustado le reviso su pulso y vio que aun seguía respirando pero estaba inconsciente.

-Ahora la inconsciente es ella *observa a rayo*… tu debes ser su caballo!… sabes donde vive?

-El caballo hace señas de afirmación

-*Sonríe* Bien pues vamos allá!

Comienzan a cabalgar por el bosque a gran velocidad

…

En el palacio real arreglaron a Brick con ropas dignas de un principe (Un traje real color azul oscuro con bordes dorados, guantes blancos y peinado muy elegante)

-Todo esto para la cena?… me arrepiento de quedarme aquí no se como Boomer puede con esto

-El nunca duerme en el palacio

-Ya entiendo por que

-Ya es hora de bajar Brick

-Si, a ver que sucede

Salen de la habitación y comienzan a bajar por las escaleras y son recibidos con una fondo musical y los muchos sirvientes se inclinan cuando va bajando, en ese mismo momento comienza a bajar Bombón estaba hermosa (con una vestido mas sencillo pero del mismo rojo oscuro) y Brick no puedo evitar sonrojarse al verla, bajaba como toda un princesa. Cuando terminaron de bajar se vieron frente a frente, Bombón estaba algo nerviosa pero le sonrie cordialmente y hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenas noches principe William *Extiende su mano*

-Buenas noches princesa… ummm y porque extiendes tu mano?

-Ah?…. Pues por que debes besarla?

-*sorprendido* las manos se besan?…. Pues no se besar manos

-*Algo indignada* Descuide no hay problema

-*Observa la mesa* Y donde me debo sentar?

-En la primera silla

-Oh! Y tu donde te sentaras?

-En la ultima

-En la ultima?…. Pero no deberías estar a mi lado?

-*Se sonroja* quieres que coma a tu lado?

-*Se sonroja* No es eso si no que como eres mi prometida pensé que comíamos juntos

-Señorita Bombón ya que su padre no esta sentarse al lado del príncipe no creo que sea delito*le sonrie*

-De acuerdo Carlota *le sonrie y se sienta*

En ese momento llaman a Carlota, era un guardia de palacio

-Señora Carlota, un hombre misterioso esta fuera de palacio con la princesa Bellota en brazos, esta en el calabozo y jura queno hizo nada

-Y la Señorita?

-Esta desmayada, ya la llevamos a su habitación, le consiguieron unos rasguños, pero nada graves

-Y el caballo?

-Esta bien

-De acuerdo lléveme donde ese Señor

-Disculpen Señoritos, tengo que resolver unos asuntos, volveré enseguida *sonríe*

….

En el calabozo Butch se encontraba atónito, tenia muchas preguntas en su cabeza

-la guerrera del bosque vive en palacio?,en el mismo donde Burbuja es princesa?…. O será que ella también es princesa ? Y como puede una princesa pelear de es modo y verse tan bien *se sonroja un poco*

-Por que ella entrena desde que era pequeña

-Usted quien es?

-Me llamo Carlota soy la ama de llaves del castillo, que sucedió con la señorita Bellota?

-Bellota?

-Si!, la chica que usted trajo en brazos con su caballo

-Yo no le hice nada, me adentre en el bosque porque quería luchar con el legendario guerrero del bosque ella apareció con mascara y comenzamos a luchar hasta que me dejo inconsciente, y luego yo la ahorque hasta que le quite la mascara y me di cuenta que era una mujer y no tenia ni idea de que vivía en palacio! *se enoja*

-*Sorprendida* Me pareces sincero!, algo gruñón pero no eres malo verdad?… aunque seas el asesino de las nevadas!

-*Sorprendido* Que! Como supo que yo…

-Tu dibujo de dragón y esos ojos tan verdes te delatan, será mejor que te abrigues bien *le da un abrigo* te dejare en libertad si me haces un favor!

-Un favor?

-Si!….me pareció escuchar el nombre de la princesa Burbuja… sabes donde esta?

-Si esta viviendo conmigo y mis hermanos

-Enserio *Se emociona* Gracias al cielo esta bien… podrías ser el mensajero hasta que vuelva al palacio?

-Que?….. Yo no quiero ser mensajero de nadie!

-Sabes que puedo decirle a todos que eres el asesino de las nevadas?

-Otra más que me quiere manipular!…*enojado* de acuerdo!

-Bien yo informare que eres un mensajero que la encontró caída en unos arbustos, ahora márchate, te esperara una carroza

-Una carroza?…. No no no!… traeré los mensajes pero estaría mas cómodo con un caballo

-De acuerdo… llévate a rayo, ya que es el que te conoce

-Es muy testarudo, pero mejor que una carroza

En ese momento lo sueltan, monta a rayo y comienza a cabalgar, mientras Carlota a lo lejos le dice adiós

…..

Burbuja se encontraba alegre viendo el pueblo era día de fiestas y todos tenia lámparas coloridas, música alegre y gente bailando… Boomer sin embargo no dejaba de mirarla a ella como veia las cosas como si no las conociera

-Gracias por enseñarme el pueblo es muy bonito, de donde yo soy todo es muy monótono

-Y dime Burbuja, de que pueblo eres?

-Pueblo?…*algo nerviosa* ummm yo la verdad no soy de pueblo he vivido en palacio

-En palacio? Que interesante

-Quieres bailar?

-*sonrojado* Bailar?

-Si la música esta muy alegre jejeje * lo toma de la mano para bailar*

-Yo en realidad no se bailar

-No es tan difícil, es como la música tus pies siguen el compás y los tiempos jejejejejeje *le sonríe*

-De acuerdo

Y comienzan a bailar, el se sintió muy bien bailando con ella y la verdad no se le daba mal bailar, luego se acercaron niños que querían bailar con burbuja y ella comenzó a bailar con ellos, luego mucha gente se unió a bailar otros simplemente a cantar y pasarlo bien… Boomer estaba seguro de que ella era la chica con quien el quería estar, era tan amigable, hermosa y querida por las personas… a si que tuvo una idea para conquistarla

-Burbuja!

-*Bailando* si?

-Hay un lugar donde me gustaría llevarte

-Pero no es muy tarde, no se si sea seguro

-Escapa conmigo un rato! *le sonríe* no pasara nada

-*sonrojada* No puedo debo quedarme aquí, es que hay niños que quieren estar conmigo y quien atenderá a los caballos y abrirá la puerta a tus hermanos?

-Ellos saben cuidarse solos, o es por otra razón?…. Solo esta noche nadie se dará cuenta

-Ummmmmm…. Es que… nunca he salido con un chico sola y me da algo de miedo

-Créeme que no pienso hacerte daño, nunca lo haría! *le besa las manos*

-*sonrojada* De acuerdo *le sonrie*

….

En el palacio terminaron de cenar, Brick decidió no hablar ni responder nada para que la princesa pensara que es el ser mas aburrido del universo, aunque admitía que el como Brick le gustaba, pero su papel como William era que le desagradaba completamente ella

-*algo desanimada* Ya me marcho a descansar espero le halla gustado la cena príncipe

-Si muchas gracias

-Hasta mañana *hace reverencia*

-Que descanse princesa *hace reverencia*

Bombón comienza a caminar hasta su cuarto con lagrimas en los ojos, era lo peor que le podía suceder, solo de pensar en estar toda la vida con alguien que en solo un día a mostrado diferentes actitudes le asustaba. Estando en su habitación cerro todas las ventanas, se cambio y se acostó en su cama algo triste….. Brick por su parte se quito por fin la molesta peluca

-Oh! dulce y largo cabello naranja! Ya te extrañaba *se pone una coleta*

-La pondré en este armario Brick *la guarda*

-De acuerdo, ya me has ayudado mucho Christopher ya puedes descansar pasear o lo que quieras hacer ahorita, nos vemos mañana y gracias *le sonríe*

-Oh gracias Señor!… digo Brick jeje jeje *Le sonríe* que descanse!

-Igualmente Christopher! *le sonríe*

-*Bosteza* bueno será mejor que me acueste *observa la ventana* ummm parece que caerá una fuerte lluvia! mejor para mi, me encanta dormir con lluvia jejejejeje

A las horas el cielo nocturno se lleno de muchas nubes grises y comenzó a caer una lluvia ligera, comenzó a aumentar y cayeron rayos, Brick se levanto algo sediento y decidió bajar a ver donde conseguiría agua hasta que escucho un fuerte trueno y luego el grito de una dama… Brick sin pensarlo se adentro a la habitación y vio a alguien bajo unas sabanas llena de miedo, sonó otro trueno y volvió a gritar cayéndose de la cama… Brick fue directo a donde estaba le quito la sabanas y la abrazo

-Descuida quien seas ya estas a salvo yo te protegeré!

-Que? *lo observa y se sorprende* ahhh! eres tu!

-*sonrojado* Oh! no me di cuenta que eras tu lo siento… será mejor que me vaya

-*sonrojada* Espera!…. No… no me sueltes… quédate conmigo!

-Que! Pero no sabes quien soy?

-*llena de ilusión* Si!… bailaste conmigo en mi fiesta de cumpleaños llevabas una mascara roja

-Ósea que tu eras la chica de la fiesta!… *pensó para si* es cierto no tengo la peluca, como no lo supe y la estoy abrazando? Ahhh y ahora que hago?

Suena otro rayo y lo abraza con mas fuerza, ella no quería soltarlo, la ilusión que pensaba que seria pasajera se estaba cumpliendo. Brick por su parte se sentía muy bien, ella era tan suave y ligera despues de un buen tiempo ceso de llover y todo comenzaba a estar mas tranquilo, Brick muy sonrojado noto que se quedo dormida, decide alzarla y colocarla en su cama… la observa dormir sonrie tranquilo… Ya apunto de abrir la puerta para salir ella se despierta

-Espera! No te vayas! *va caminando hacia el*

Ella camino hacia el quedando frente a frente y hubo un ligero silencio en ambos… Bombón con mucha timidez acerco su mano para tocarle la cara y un lado de su cabello, su ojos brillaban de emoción y su corazón latía muy fuerte… Brick por su parte estaba nervioso, ver que la hermosa princesa no quería que el se fuera y lo mirara con tanta ilusión… Brick la miro y le quito la mano de su cara, Bombón se asusto al pensar que a el no le agrado ese gesto, pero no fue así ya que le quito la mano y muy delicadamente tomo su rostro y la beso… Un beso delicado pero deseado por ambos, ella lo abrazo por el cuello y soltó su coleta, comenzaron a caminar y tropezaron cayendo al suelo quedando ella encima de el, se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Gracias *sonrojada lo besa*

-*La observa y juega con su cabello* Por que me lo agradeces?

-*en un susurro* Por devolverme la ilusión!….

….

Adelanto del capitulo 7

"_Celos, problemas, nuevo prometido"_

-Quisiera estar con alguien de corazón noble y bueno… como tu!

-*sonrojado* Enserio?

-Si!

…

-Me las pagaras! Sabes lo que estas diciendo?

-Si estoy totalmente seguro, pienso dejar esta tontería, no te tengo miedo

-*sonríe de medio lado* Así?

…..

-Sorpresa!

-Y tu quien eres?

-Deja de decir tonterías cielo mío! Soy tu futuro esposo!

-QUE!

…


	7. confusión

**Awww muchas gracias por sus comentarios aqui esta el nuevo capitulo *0* cada vez va mejorando cualquier opinión es bien recibida ;D**

_7_

"_Celos, problemas, nuevo prometido"_

… Brick la miro y le quito la mano de su cara, Bombón se asusto al pensar que a el no le agrado ese gesto, pero no fue así ya que le quito la mano y muy delicadamente tomo su rostro y la beso… Un beso delicado pero deseado por ambos, ella lo abrazo por el cuello y soltó su coleta, comenzaron a caminar y tropezaron cayendo al suelo quedando ella encima de el, se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Gracias! *sonrojada lo besa*

-*La observa y juega con su cabello* Por que me lo agradeces?

-*en un susurro* Por devolverme la ilusión!….

…..

En las afueras del pueblo Boomer vio un gran árbol y comenzó a subirlo, extendió la mano para ayudar a burbuja, ella algo sonrojada se la toma y comienzan a subir… llegaron hasta la parte mas alta

-Umm… Bueno y que hacemos aquí?

-Ya lo veras *sonríe y mueve una de las copas del árbol*

En ese momento se veía todo un valle precioso y oscuro… de un momento a otro comenzó a iluminarse con pequeñitas velas de colores que rodeaban todo el lugar, de una manera hermosa, el corazón de burbuja latía con mucha fuerza y emoción por el momento, aun estando en un gran palacio jamás había visto algo igual. Boomer no sabia que hacer respiraba profundo para alejar sus nervios, pensaba en cual pudiera ser el siguiente paso iba a dar

-Sabes Boomer… jamás había visto algo igual…. *Lo mira* gracias *le sonríe*

-*se sonroja* No ha sido nada… yo se lo que es estar en palacio, no tienes la libertad de ver estas cosas y respirar tranquila

-Si!… ni siquiera para casarte con quien quieras

-Enserio?…. *algo nervioso* Y estas pro… prometida?

-No, por ahora… siento un gran alivio por que creo que tengo la oportunidad de elegir *sonríe*

-Perdón por ser tan curioso… pero con quien te gustaría estar, siempre en palacio las damas sueñan con estar con príncipes invisibles jeje

-Si!…. Si supieras que si me encantaría estar con un príncipe noble y bueno *suspira* jejejejeje como tu!

-*se sonroja* Queee!….. Co… como yo?

-Si también como Butch y como Brick me parecen unos auténticos caballeros jejejejejeje

-*se enoja un poco* Y que puede tener Butch de caballero?

-Umm… es cierto es algo gruñón, pero si no fuera caballeroso no los ayudaría en casa jejejejeje *bosteza y se recuesta en su hombro*

-*se sonroja* Es cierto… *piensa por un momento, respira profundo y su corazón late con muchísima fuerza*…Burbuja…. se que no me conoces mucho, pero créeme que yo seria capaz de hacerte feliz cueste lo que me cueste… *se sonroja* ya que …. Me gustas sabes… aunque se que hay cosas que lo harían difícil, pero no imposibles sabes ya que yo soy un… Burbuja?… Burbuja? *sonríe*…que rápido te duermes jejejejeje… *la arropa con su capa y besa su frente*… Descansa mi princesa

Boomer comienza a quedarse dormido y no nota que hay una persona observándolos desde la oscuridad…

….

Comienza a amanecer y bombón se empieza a despertar poco a poco y nota que esta acostada en el pecho de Brick, sin darse cuenta durmió en el suelo anoche… se para de golpe algo asustada ya que Carlota podría entrar en cualquier momento, comienza a insistir para que se levante, pero lo que Bombón no sabia es que de sus hermanos es el que mas duerme y lo peor tiene el sueño muy pesado… En ese momento Carlota toca la puerta y Bombón algo desesperada lo carga hasta su cama, cierra las cortinas y se arropa haciéndose la dormida

-Señorita Bombón?…. Ya amaneció es hora de levantarse! *abre las cortinas*

-*finge un bostezo* Oh! Buenos días Carlota

-Que extraño que aun siga en la cama señorita

-*algo nerviosa* es que anoche hubo una tormenta con muchos truenos y no me pude dormir jejeje *suena un ronquido y Bombón se asusta*

-Que ha sido eso?

-*algo nerviosa* Nada…. mi estomago que tiene mucha hambre jejeje como ruge jeje

-OH *algo extrañada* bueno… entonces arreglare su cama luego iré primero a la habitación de Bellota *le sonríe* ahora vuelvo!

-Si tomate el tiempo que necesites *le sonríe y observa hasta que ve que no esta* Ahora que hago! No se despierta con nada! mejor iré abriendo las ventanas

En ese momento entra un lindo y pequeño pajarito verde claro que comienza a cantar, Bombón lo ve fascinada ya que nunca había visto un pajarito igual, sin darse cuenta el pajarito entra hasta donde esta Brick y comienza a cantarle cerca de su oreja, el se oculta bajo las sabanas pero el pajarito entra y el se despierta

-De acuerdo! ya estoy despierto kiwi! *lo observa y el pajarito se posa en su dedo* kiwi? Como me encontraste? debes estar agotado jejeje *le sonríe al pajarito*

-*algo extrañada* Kiwi?

-Si es mi pájaro, mi madre me lo regalo para que me ayudara a despe….. Un momento! *observa el lugar* que hago aquí?

-No recuerdas anoche te quedaste dormido aquí…. conmigo! *se sonroja*

-Pero no hicimos nada raro verdad?….Oh no! debo llegar ahora a mi habitación!

-QUE?…No! Solo dormimos… espera que habitación?

-Lo siento debo irme *agarra a kiwi, sale corriendo y se oculta en una habitación cercana*

-ESPERA! *lo sigue sin hallar rastro*… Lo volví a perder *se enoja* jum!

….

Brick se sentía aliviado por que ya estaba seguro en su habitación

-*respirando con dificultad* Uff por poco casi me descubre!… Christopher ya llegaste?, donde pusiste la peluca?

-Peluca?

-Si ya amaneció y…. *se sorprende* me equivoque de habitación verdad?

-Me parece que si señorito?

-Brick digo William ahh ya ni se quien soy *se sienta recostado en la pared*

-William?… no es el prometido de mi hermana?

-Tu hermana?

-Si me llamo Bellota… un gusto conocerte como te llames… tienes suerte de que estoy de buen humor y completamente cambiada si no te haría pedazos! *le sonríe*

-Entonces me siento afortunado jejeje

-Ahora me tienes que explicar que sucede aquí!

-*respira profundo* No se por que te lo voy a contar … creo que no tengo elección… Yo me estoy haciendo pasar por el príncipe William… en realidad el príncipe me lo pidió ya que el no quiere casarse con la princesa Bombón, yo soy de un pequeño pueblo de las nevadas pero ahora hay un problema… creo que me esta gustando tu hermana y anoche dormí con ella

-QUE! Debería mandarte a la orca! Por mentir ser un miembro real y segundo dormir con una princesa prometida! Mi hermana que no sabe nada de esos temas!

-No fue lo que piensas!… y si croque prefiero que me manden a la orca y ya salir de todo esto

-*se queda pensando* Me caes bien Brick, no diré nada voy a ayudarte es lo mas entretenido que tengo para hacer en este aburrido castillo *le sonríe* amigos?

-De acuerdo no se porque me siento seguro

-Bien buscare al tal Christopher tu quédate aquí, ha esta hora es cuando mas personas pasan

-Gracias!

-De nada! *le sonríe*

…

En el reino de las nevadas el Rey se encuentra algo furioso en su trono

-Es verdad lo que estas diciendo?… si mi Señor el príncipe no se encuentra en Townsking, ayer andaba con una campesina cerca de la montaña

-Que! Una campesina?, puedo permitir todo menos una campesina es que lo voy a….

-*la puerta se abre con fuerza* PADRE!

-Hijo! Justo a ti te quería ver

-Renuncio a todo este reino, querías un heredero? Pues en este momento lo has perdido

-No puedes hacerlo!

-Si puedo ya tengo 20 años y puedo elegir lo que quiera

-Renunciaras a tu reino? por esa pobre campesina verdad!

-Me has estado espiando? Y cual es el problema? Este reino nunca ha sido mío y tu no eres mi Padre!

-QUE! Me las pagaras! Sabes lo que estas diciendo?

-Si estoy totalmente seguro, pienso dejar esta tontería, no te tengo miedo ya no mas! *le da la espalda y se comienza ir*

-*sonríe de medio lado* Así? Eso lo veremos William

-*se voltea* Me llamo Boomer alteza! *se retira del lugar*

-NOOOOOOOO! Ese idiota no va a renunciar al reino, el es mi hijo le guste o no!

…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Bellota

-No puedo creer que me encuentre en la habitación de una princesa y además hermosa *se sonroja*

-Relájate Christopher no te babees que la ropa es nueva jejejejeje

-*con los ojos vendados* ya han terminado? Se tardan mas que yo, me voy a dormir con tanta oscuridad en mis ojos

-*nervioso* EH….Si señorita ante usted el príncipe William!

Brick estaba vestido con una camisa de color blanco con algunos flecos un cinturón dorado y pantalones de color negro con botas negras con bordes dorados y encima un sobretodo de color Beige con bordes dorados

-Vaya! Te ves muy apuesto Brick el dorado es tu color jejeje

-Me siento ridículo no suelo vestirme así

-Y cual es tu plan? Porque debes hacerte pasar por el príncipe?

-Para que ella renuncie al compromiso

-Ella no lo hará Brick… nuestro reino esta amenazado por el de las nevadas, solo esta boda hará una alianza y todo será mas pacifico al parecer este principito soñador ha sido algo egoísta ya que no ha pensado en las personas que peligran al rechazar la boda

-No le dijeron eso, ese idiota del rey debe estar tramando algo y créeme que no es nada bueno

…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Bombón

-*cepillando su cabello* Señorita esta muy callada

-Lo siento Carlota es que no me siento con ánimos

-Bueno no quiero meterme en su vida personal pero hay algo que creo que la animara, he sabido el paradero de Burbuja

-Enserio! AHHH! Y como se encuentra? Esta bien?

-Si esta en buenas manos posiblemente hoy nos enviara un mensaje

-Oh que alegría! espero que la este pasando mejor que yo

-No sea tan dura consigo misma señorita el Señorito William me parece un buen hombre no le gusta las formalidades

-Si se sale completamente del protocola y no es capaz de ni siquiera besarme la mano si eso es ahorita como será en unos años?… yo no lo amo!

-Y entonces a quien amas?

-*se sonroja* QUE! Yo… a nadie… a ustedes nada mas *suspira*

-Pero?

-No se creo que siento algo por una especie de hombre invisible ya que no se quien es, tu… crees en el amor a primera vista? Yo creo que estoy empezando a creer en el *sonríe*… pero no quiero perjudicar al pueblo por mis sueños

-Muchas veces en la vida se deben hacer sacrificios para marcar un nuevo comienzo que cambiara muchas vidas *le sonríe*

-Gracias Carlota *la abraza*

…

En el otro lado del castillo Bellota va caminando junto al príncipe William

-Tengo una duda

-Si?

-Como te hiciste esos arañazos?

-Bueno es una historia algo larga

-Espero poder escucharla algún día

-Claro *le sonríe* siento como si alguien nos siguiera y no eres tu Christopher jejejejejeje

En ese momento aparece un excéntrico hombre alto, guapo con el cabello naranja algo rizado

-Sorpresa!

-AHHH! Y tu quien eres?

-Deja de decir tonterías cielo mío! Soy tu futuro esposo!

-QUE!

-SI! *la toma en brazos* OH mi querida Bombón ya estas vuelta toda una mujer no puedo esperar a que des el si acepto!

-*lo golpea en la cara* Que pasa contigo? *se arregla el cabello* primero que nada yo no soy Bombón soy Bellota y segundo no puedes sorprender a una dama de esa manera debería…. *la detiene Brick*

-*Se toca la nariz* me has roto la nariz! *se enoja*…Bellota? ja! Con que el marimacho nunca cambia

-QUE?

-Al parecer no me recuerdas

-*levanta una ceja* Debería?

-Soy el príncipe Alexander quinto el magnifico

-Y quieres que recuerde ese nombre tan largo?…ummm… AHHH! Tu eres Alix! Eres un idiota! *lo mira con enojo*

-no te emociones que no vengo por ti he venido a casarme con tu hermosa hermana

En ese momento Brick se sintió un poco celoso ya que este príncipe si era de verdad y al parecer lo conoce desde hace tiempo

-No pude evitar notar a este "caballero" … que ojos mas raros tienes… cual es tu nombre?

-Me llamo William soy el prometido de Bombón

-QUE! MI AMOR ESTA PROMETIDA?… eso es imposible, pues no me quedara de otra que luchar por ella *saca una espada*

-*se comienza a alejar* Espera que haces?

-Eliminar la competencia jajajajajaja

-Atrévete y te corto en dos! *lo señala con una espada*

-Vaya vaya! con que la marimacho le gusta el prometido de su hermana!

-QUE! No!

-Y entonces por que salía de tu habitación?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo cretino!

-Veamos que pensara ahora Bombón de su prometido

-Y ella acaso te va a creer?

-Claro por que me casare con ella

-Ella ya tiene prometido!

-Pero ella me lo juro en el árbol central del jardín cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso hace unos años

-Que!

En ese momento Brick recordó el beso de anoche y que tal vez ella pensaría que era ese tal Alexander ya que tenían el mismo color de cabello. Brick se puso algo triste, por que era cierto que ellos nunca se habían conocido

-Discúlpenme debo ir a mi habitación

-William! Debemos ir a desayunar

-Ya no tengo mucha hambre

-William *lo observa irse*

-Ja! A este candidato lo eliminare fácilmente *sonríe de satisfacción!

…

En casa de los Him Burbuja se despierta alegremente y se da cuenta de que esta en su cama

-Dormiste bien princesa?

-BUTCH! *se esconde entre las sabanas* Que estas haciendo aquí?

-Esperar a que te despiertes sabes que es mediodía? Temía a que estuvieras enferma

-*se quita las sabanas* No es que ayer me acosté tarde y… un momento como llegue aquí?

-Anoche te trajo mi hermano en brazos, ya estaba haciendo algo de frío

-*se sonroja* me trajo en brazos? Y donde esta?

-Se fue a resolver un asunto urgente según el y bueno *la mira maliciosamente* ahora que estamos solos puedo aprovechar

-*Se sonroja* que? aprovechar el que?

-*Queda frente a ella* de verdad quieres saber?

-*Asustada* Por favor no me hagas nada yo nunca he estado con un hombre!

-Jajajajajajajajajaja quería darte un pequeño susto claro que no te are nada no soy un primitivo, es que quería hablar contigo con respecto a tu reino

-AHHHH eres un tonto! *le da golpecitos*… de mi reino? que sucede?

-He conocido a una tal Carlota la cono….

-WAAAAA *Lo abraza* conociste a Carlota!, ella es como una madre para mi, fue la que me ayudo a escapar

-Pues ella me ha nombrado mensajero *se enoja*, ahora *pone una hoja y una pluma* escribe que debo partir pronto si no llegare tarde!

-Oh de acuerdo ya te la entrego, espera a que me cambie *le sonríe*

-Estaré abajo

Después de media hora Burbuja bajo a darle la carta a Butch

-Aquí esta la carta Butch y quédate para ver que responde por favor te pagare como quieras!

-No me queda mas opción que ir

-Muchas gracias Butch significa mucho para mi *lo abraza y besa su mejilla*

Justo en ese momento llegaba Boomer y vio por la ventana que Burbuja abrazaba y besaba a Butch

-*Se suelta* Si si de nada como quieras nos vemos *monta su caballo*

-Adiós Butch! *sonríe y suspira*

Adelanto del capitulo 8

"_Secuestro, Amenaza y advertencia"_

-Ahora deja que la oscuridad aclare sus palabras

-Esperen no! *salen lagrimas de sus ojos* Que están haciendo sáquenme de aquí por favor!

…

-Crees que me estas haciendo un favor? cerdo ignorante

-*le da una cachetada* Cállate! créeme que es lo mejor

…

-Si le haces daño yo misma te matare

-Como la vez anterior? *sonrisa maliciosa*

**REVIEWS?**


	8. Amenazas

**_Wiii volvi gracias por sus reviews significa mucho para mi snif snif ! T3T jejejejeje aqui un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste :P_**

"_Secuestro, Amenaza y advertencia"_

Después de media hora Burbuja bajo a darle la carta a Butch

-Aquí esta la carta Butch y quédate para ver que responde por favor te pagare como quieras!

-No me queda más opción que ir

-Muchas gracias Butch significa mucho para mi *lo abraza y besa su mejilla*

Justo en ese momento llegaba Boomer y vio por la ventana que Burbuja abrazaba y besaba a Butch

-*Se suelta* Si si de nada como quieras nos vemos *monta su caballo*

-Adiós Butch! *sonríe y suspira*

…

En palacio las cosas estaban algo tensas ya era la hora de desayuno y solo se presento Bellota. Al notar todo el movimiento decidió llamar a Carlota

-Me llamaba Señorita

-Si Carlota *se limpia la boca con un pañuelo* Sabe en donde esta Bombón? No vino a desayunar y le tengo que decir una cosa

-Esta en su cuarto algo deprimida

-y eso porque?

-Por el príncipe William al parecer no quiere casarse con el pero esta obligada a hacerlo

-Iré a hablar con ella *se levanta de su silla*

-Oh antes de que se me olvide… *susurro* ya se en donde esta la señorita Burbuja!

-ENSERIO! Y cuando sabremos de ella? quien te dijo?

-Posiblemente hoy me lo dijo un joven muy caballeroso, el mismo que te trajo hasta aquí

-*se sorprende* El que me trajo a aquí?... me paso algo?

-*se sorprende* No recuerda nada señorita?

-*comienza a pensar* ahhh tengo que recordar algo? Solo recuerdo que practicaba con la espada y sin querer me cai lo que causo mis arañazos… pero no recuerdo mas nada!... Que habrá pasado?

-Lo que yo se fue que quedo inconsciente y ese joven la trajo

-Inconsciente? Eso explica el pequeño dolor de cabeza que tengo, aunque no creo que sea la única razón… En ese caso debo agradecerle! Infórmame cuando aparezca de acuerdo?

-Como usted diga Señorita *hace reverencia*

Bellota comienza a subir las escaleras tratando de recordar que había pasado…

…

En el pequeño pueblo de las nevadas estaban caminando dos hombres muy altos, con el cabello castaño, sujetado con una coleta, piel muy blanca, con brazos y piernas muy fuertes vestidos de campesinos (ropas ásperas de color marrón), acompañados con hombre mas joven de apariencia asiática un poco mas bajo y con un curioso ojo de vidrio color gris

-Seguro que es aquí?

-Supuestamente era donde antiguamente vivía Celia

-No serán tan tontos como para volver al mismo lugar o si?

-Yo creo que si solo es cuestión de preguntar, *mira al lado izquierdo* como ese hombre de allá! *lo señala*… Disculpe Señor estamos buscando a una joven que aparentemente esta en el pueblo como de unos 18 años, estatura media, cabello rubio, ojos azules y no hay duda de que es muy atractiva!

-Ummm la verdad no me suena y eso que tengo muchos años viviendo aquí

-Y usted sabe donde puedo encontrar la antigua cabaña Him?

-Si! al final de este camino la casa de la izquierda

-Muchas gracias es usted muy amable *le sonríe y mira a uno de los hombres* Philip dale una moneda a este amable Señor

-Por supuesto… aquí tiene *le da una moneda de oro*

-*sorprendido* No era necesario!

-Claro que si nos ha servido de mucha ayuda!... hasta luego! *se voltea y pone una sonrisa maliciosa*

…

En Townsking Bellota entra a la habitación de Bombón y la ve leyendo un libro algo nostálgica por la ventana

-Hermana que te sucede?

-Tengo dudas!

-Dudas?

-Si *se sonroja un poco* Creo que me gusta un ser invisible jejejeje hasta me da risa de lo incoherente que suena

-Estas enamorada del viento? Jajajaja Ahora si que te estas volviendo muy cursi jajajajaja

-Jajajajajajaja siempre haciendo me reír hermana! pero no es eso, anoche bese a un chico y estoy casi segura que el era el bailarín de la fiesta!

-*pone cara de asombro* Besaste a un chico? Anoche? *piensa en voz alta* No me contó ese detalle…

-Contar que?

-*Se asusta* OH! Nada yo pensando en voz alta cosas de lucha que recordé jejeje y que pasara con el príncipe William?

-El no quiere casarse conmigo lo que debo hacer es romper el compromiso y el también será libre

-*Algo asustada* Por tu bien te aconsejo que no lo dejes!

-Tu estas en contra de que sea feliz?

-No es eso es que hay un pequeño problema! Alix ha vuelto!

-*Se sonroja*QUEEE!

-Si al menos finge estar enamorada de William unos días y dile a Alix que no quieres estar con el

-Oh buen plan!... éramos muy pequeños no sabia en lo que pensaba

-Solo de imaginar que lo besaste me da asco!

-Pero a ti te gustaba!

-*se pone nerviosa* Pero tu lo has dicho muy bien era muy…muy pequeña!

-Jejejejeje de acuerdo y haz visto al príncipe William?

-William? A si!, no fue a desayunar hoy creo que se intimido un poco con la llegada de Alix

-Por que? si creo que es igual o hasta peor que el

-Lo dudo muchísimo hermana! Bueno iré al Salón y piénsalo bien Alix ha vuelto

-Yo te alcanzo luego

-Bien! *cierra la puerta*

…

Bellota comienza a caminar hasta el salón (era muy grande, algo deprimente ya que estaba tapizado entre colores dorados y rojos y le daban un toque oscuro, una elegante chimenea, un gran piano de color negro, unos sofás bien tapizados de color rojo quemado, unas hermosas cortinas de color marrón y una gran lámpara en el techo bañado en oro con diamantes y muchísimas velas) le extraño ver que estaba algo oscura y decide abrir las cortinas lo que trajo una gran iluminación al salón, hacia un hermoso día con el cielo despejado. Después de un momento, se da cuenta que no esta sola en la habitación

-De verdad que eres muy hábil bric… William como te llames no te note entrar

-Ya estaba aquí

-Y que te ha sucedido?

-Solo pienso. No debí involucrarme en esta tontería, que pasara si ya se dan cuenta que no soy el príncipe?

-Yo te ayudare *le sonríe*

En ese momento comienza a sonar una melodiosa canción del piano. Era Christopher tocando

-Señor mire que bien suena este piano es precioso!

-Tocas muy bien Christopher *le sonríe*

-*Se sonroja* muchas gracias

-Es verdad!, quieres bailar Bellota?

-*Se sorprende* Quieres que baile contigo?

-Si, porque no? Christopher toca tu mejor canción

-Si señor! *le sonríe y comienza a tocar*

-*Le extiende la mano* Entonces… bailas?

-Claro!

Y comienzan a bailar al ritmo de la música era la primera vez que aceptaba la invitación de un chico a bailar, pero sentía que podía confiar en el

-Bailas muy bien Caballero jejejejeje

-Trato de esforzarme, el baile me relaja y mas con un buen acompañante!

-*se sonroja* No creo que halla sido tu mejor acompañante

-No dije que fueras el mejor jajajajaja

-Jajajajajajajaja

Bombón comienza a bajar las escaleras y se da cuenta que hay mucha gente mirando desde la puerta del Salón y comienza a tratar de mirar hasta que le pregunta a uno de los sirvientes…

-Que sucede aquí?

-La señorita Bellota esta bailando con un chico, es la primera vez que vemos eso en la señorita

-*sorprendida* Bellota bailando? Con un chico?

Sus ojos se abren como platos, al notar a Bellota bailando con el príncipe William, y como el príncipe tenía el mismo porte de bailarín que su amado, era como ver el día de la fiesta cuando lo conoció, se lleno de ilusión. Pero noto como su hermana estaba feliz con el y como el también lo estaba con ella, parecían la pareja feliz. No pudo evitar sentir celos de la situación ya que el príncipe nunca la invito a bailar y menos sonreírle de esa manera. Se puso algo roja por la situación hasta que alguien toca su hombro

-Vez que pareja mas hermosa hace tu hermana con ese principito de las nevadas? El hoy incluso salio de su habitación… que habrán hecho?

-*comenzó a ponerse roja por los celos, respiro profundo* Quieres bailar Alexander?

-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti mi princesa!

-Pues vamos *lo toma con fuerza del brazo*

Y comienza a cambiar el ambiente. Brick nota que Bombón comenzó a bailar con el príncipe Alexander, empezó a tener celos en ese momento quería cortarle la cabeza al principito, pero empieza a bailar usando movimientos más seductores y a veces mirando a Bombón con cara de triunfo. Bombón se enojo al ver como la abrazaba y jugaba con el cabello de su hermana y empezó a recostarse de Alexander y a bailar como una pareja de enamorados sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Brick. Bellota y Alexander por su parte no notaban nada ya que estaban bailando muy felices. La música se detiene y Brick le da un beso en la mano y la mejilla a Bellota para terminar y Bombón lo miro recordando que fue lo mismo que le hizo su enamorado al despedirse, se enojo y salio de la habitación. Brick se sentía algo satisfecho por la situación ya que ella le hizo pasar un mal rato por lo del beso y la llegada de Alexander.

-*Sonrojada tocando su mejilla* Que ha sido eso?

-Nada solo un beso de despedida en agradecimiento por ser buena compañera

-No era necesario

-Yo creo que si *le sonríe*

-De acuerdo *mira hacia un lado sonrojada*

…

En casa de los him estaba todo tranquilo, Burbuja decide arreglar la casa ya que tenia algo de polvo, subió hacia los cuartos y no noto llegar a Boomer. Cuando esta limpiando nota un cuarto que tenia la puerta mas gastada de todas y se encontraba algo abierta, decide abrirla y encuentra un cuarto al parecer era para dos algo espacioso y nota en la pared un dibujo lleno de polvo lo comienza a limpiar, era un cuadro familiar que tenia a un Hombre muy apuesto sonriente parecido a Brick, pero con los ojos verdes, un pequeño bigote y cejas mas acentuadas, al lado de el se encontraba un hermosa mujer muy alegre con el cabello largo de color negro y ojos muy azules y ellos tenían abrazados a tres chicos uno de unos 5 años muy sonriente que era igual a Brick otro como de unos 3 o 4 con cara algo amargada que era idéntico a Butch y el mas pequeño que era un bebé con unos ricitos dorados. Cuando termina de desempolvar la parte de abajo del cuadro decía: Familia Him, se sorprendió al leer y nota que una gran sombra la cubre

-Que rápido ha sido encontrarte!

-Y ustedes quienes son?

-Los encargados de que no vuelvas a aparecer!

Se asusta y se esconde debajo de la cama encontrando un pequeño librito lleno de polvo y lo decide guardar. Uno de las grandes hombres mueve la cama y la meten en una especie de saco y Burbuja comienza a gritar

-BOOMERRRRR!

-Burbuja?

Comienza a subir las escaleras con rapidez y ve que la habitación de su madre esta abierta y ve a un hombre bajando por la ventana

-Adiós principito si quieres que viva debes aceptar tu papel, ah! Y dile a tu "hermano" de parte de Li, que espero verlo pronto!

Corre para evitarlo pero no noto que uno de los grandes hombres estaba detrás de el y le da un fuerte golpe que cae al suelo

…

Ya habían pasado varias horas y aun Bombón estaba encerrada en su cuarto pensando: porque sintió celos de William?, será que le gusta? Quien era la persona que la beso?

-No tienes por que confundirte tanto mi princesa, solo debes casarte conmigo como lo prometiste

-Como entrantes aquí Alexander? Vete por favor, eso fue hace mucho tiempo

-A si? no lo creo, tu me prometiste estar conmigo para siempre y que esperara cuando crecieras, lo has olvidado o debo recordártelo

En ese momento con un cuchillo corta las tiras de su corset revelando su espalda, donde se encontraba una pequeña A antes de llegar a su hombro. Bombón comienza a ponerse nerviosa

-*toca su espalda* Sabes Bombón he sido un completo caballero contigo y he decidido tenerte, pero lo haré por las buenas, a no ser que tu prefieras la contrario *toca sus labios*

-*Evitando que se caiga su corset, algo nerviosa* Y si no quiero casarme contigo?

-No es si quieres lo harás de todas maneras tu me perteneces, ya que nadie te ha amado ni te amara como yo. Además, soy el mas recomendado para gobernar en tu reino

-Crees que me estas haciendo un favor? Yo ya estoy prometida y puedo decidir lo que quiera… que te ha pasado? Ahora eres un cerdo ignorante y un loco

-*le da una cachetada* Cállate! créeme que es lo mejor serás mía te guste o no, o prefieres que paguen los que tu amas?... Y de tu prometido descuida el será pan comido

-*Salen lagrimas en sus ojos, tocándose la mejilla* Déjalos en paz!

-Entonces deberás casarte conmigo *le da un beso a la marca en su espalda*

-*Nerviosa* Por favor no!

-Bien, espero no encontrarme sorpresas *sonríe de medio lado y se va del cuarto*

Bombón no sabia que hacer, nunca pensó que un simple juego de niños llegaría a ese extremo y cuando pensó que seria feliz, se encontraba acorralada.

…..

En el castillo de las nevadas los tres hombres llegaron al calabozo con Burbuja encerrada en el saco

-Señor *se arrodillan*

-A ver que tenemos aquí? *observa dentro del saco*

-*Le da un golpe en la cara* Yo que les he hecho?... Suéltenme!

-*Se toca la cara por el dolor* Amárrenla bien es algo dura

-QUE?

-No debiste acercarte a mi hijo

-Tu hijo? Yo no se quien es tu hijo!

-Ahora deja que la oscuridad aclare sus palabras al parecer tiene mala memoria

-Esperen no! *Salen lagrimas de sus ojos* Que están haciendo sáquenme de aquí por favor!

Y la amarraron encerrándola en un calabozo muy oscuro, ella trataba de gritar y pedir ayuda, pero era muy profundo y nadie la escuchaba

…..

Bellota decidió ir a su cuarto a ver si aun su hermana estaba en su cuarto y comenzó a notar como su hermana se cambiaba rápido de ropa y se echaba algo de maquillaje en su mejilla roja secándose las lagrimas, su hermana para esas cosas era muy obvia, ya que era muy mala actriz y sabia que Alexander tenia algo que ver, Trato de ver si lo encontraba por su ventana y vio que estaba en el jardín principal. La sangre le ardía del enojo y salio corriendo al jardín

-Alexander!

-Y desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre?

-Que les ha dicho a mi hermana?

-Porque? Solo expuse mis proyectos para cuando nos casemos

-Si le haces daño yo misma te matare de eso no hay duda

-Como la vez anterior? *sonrisa maliciosa y la toma por el cuello* por si no lo recuerdas muchas de las cosas que sabes fue gracias a mi, pequeña marimacho. Oh quieres que te refresque la memoria? *Saca su espada y la empuja hacia el piso* Primera lección o ya la olvidaste? Un guerrero siempre carga su espada *la mira de frente* Aunque debo admitir que ya no te vez tan pequeña, ni marimacho como antes ya estas vuelta toda una mujer *sonríe*, o debería decir guerrero del bosque?. -*Sorprendida y agitada* Solo te lo advierto, no te tengo miedo

-Siempre tan valiente, cuando sea el rey te mandare a encerrar en alguna prisión con un bozal para que pienses tus ideas

-IDIOTA!

En ese momento Butch esta entrando hacia el jardín y ve como ese hombre tiene intensiones de golpear a esa chica. Eso le llevo a un pensamiento muy amargo de su infancia y decidió defenderla

-*lo toma del hombro con fuerza* Tengo entendido que Hombres como tu tratan a las mujeres como la flor delicada que son, o me equivoco?

-Y tu quien eres?

-*sonrisa de medio lado* Tanto te importa? Solo que los hombres como tu deberían estar muertos

-Eres un entrometido *saca la espada*

-*lo esquiva* Crees que sabes mucho? La espada no se toma así terminemos con esto *lanza unas patadas, le quita la espada y le hace una especie de llave apuntándole con la espada*

-GUARDIAS! GUARDIAS!

-ummm ahora no eres tan fuerte? *lo suelta* Bien Jajajaja espero que hallas aprendido a las damas se les tiende la mano *levanta a bellota*

-Tu solo eres un estupido plebeyo

-Gracias, me siento bien siendo así

-Seguiremos con este tema otro día pequeña marimacho! *mira con desafió a Butch* te prometo que te encontrare y te matare

-Te estaré esperando con gusto *le sonríe*

…

"_Querido diario aun con lagrimas en los ojos y alguna tristeza por lo sucedido. Al menos me consuela y devuelve la alegría es mi pequeño, no se cuanto tiempo durare yo con el, pero espero poder criarlo para que sepa la verdad a la que esta destinado"…_

_Celia Him…_

Adelanto del capitulo 9

"_Rescate, descubrimiento y arreglo"_

-Vendrás o no?

-Es que yo… No se… tengo miedo

-No debes tenerlo yo te protegeré!

…..

-Otra vez nos vemos

-*mirada desafiante* En donde esta?

-Deberás pasar por mi primero

…..

-Por que estas en un lugar como este?

-Aléjese de mi por favor!

_**Reviews :3!**_


	9. Descubrimiento

**HOLA! ya después de 1000 años he aparecido con unas semanas muy difíciles pero ya he vuelto wiii! ya estoy de vacaciones y con mucha inspiración! gracias por sus reviews! son muy importantes para mi aunque no se note T-T aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste *0* cada vez mas interesante jejejejejeje**

9

"_Rescate, descubrimiento y arreglo"_

"_Querido diario aun con lagrimas en los ojos y alguna tristeza por lo sucedido. Al menos me consuela y devuelve la alegría es mi pequeño, no se cuanto tiempo durare yo con el, pero espero poder criarlo para que sepa la verdad a la que esta destinado"…_

_Celia Him…_

….

Bellota estaba algo avergonzada en como ese caballero la defendió de Alexander y decidió salir de hay rápido, pero era tarde por que Butch lo notó enseguida y la detuvo

-*toma su hombro* Señorita? Esta bien?

-*Lo toma del brazo y lo tira al suelo* No vuelvas tocarme el hombro por favor *le da la espalda y comienza a caminar*

-*Asombrado* Eres muy fuerte para ser una damisela!

-*se detiene* Que quieres decir?, que somos débiles? que solo debo estar en un sitio llorando o esperando a que alguien me rescate de algún lugar? O estar todo el día cantando con la florecita en la mano?

-Solo intentaba ser amable!... pero si eres tan mujercita mírame a la cara y no me des la espalda

Bellota enojada se voltea y camina hasta que queda frente a el y lo mira directamente a los ojos, notando cierto aire familiar en el que no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Butch por otra parte esta sorprendido la reconoció enseguida, era el guerrero del bosque pero en versión completamente femenina, lo que causo que estuviera algo nervioso.

-Me pareces muy familiar, nos conocemos?

-*sorprendido* No me recuerdas?... guerrero del bosque?

-QUE?... *baja el tono de voz* como sabes quien soy? Y donde vivo?

-Con que esta es tu casa!… *sonrisa traviesa* a ver si acierto eres una princesa rebelde verdad? *levanta la ceja*

-No tengo porque contarte mi vida, te has salvado de que no lleve la espada

-Que bueno, si me hubieras matado no te podría dar esta carta de tu hermana "Burbuja" *se la enseña*

-BURBUJA!... Tu eres el mensajero?

-Así es *le sonríe*

-*Se sonroja* Bueno… entonces creo que te debo una disculpa por mi actitud y darte las gracias

-Porque?

-Por salvarme dos veces, si hay algo que quieras que haga por ti solo dímelo de acuerdo

-Ummm lo que yo quiera?

-Digamos que "si"

-Bien entonces lo pensare su majestad *hace reverencia sarcásticamente*

-Deja esa súbita formalidad solo llámame Bellota! *se sonroja*

-De acuerdo Bellota entonces llámame Butch *le sonríe y extiende la mano*

Y ambos se dan un saludo con las manos, aunque Bellota aun no tiene idea de que por culpa de Butch ella a perdido la memoria de lo que paso.

…

El oscuro Calabozo de las nevadas solo tenía una pequeña ventana que daba algo de luz al lugar, estaba llena de cadenas oxidadas, ratas, objetos de tortura rotos y varias celdas con criminales atados. Burbuja no sabia que hacer, algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos no podía explicar como esos hombres la encerraron. De repente noto que sus manos fueron desatadas y ve una extraña silueta al fondo de la habitación

-Por que estas en un lugar como este?

-*aterrada* Aléjese de mi por favor! No me haga daño!

-Descuida lo que menos quiero es ver como lloras

-Lo siento es que tengo mucho miedo nunca había estado en un lugar como este!

-Pues habrás hecho algo muy malo para estar en este lugar!

-La verdad es que ni siquiera pertenezco al reino de las nevadas… ese hombre me dijo que tenia merecido por acercarme a su hijo y ni siquiera se quien es su hijo!

-Te has acercado al príncipe William?

-Príncipe William?... NO! Ni lo conozco, yo estaba en una tranquila casa de tres chicos que son hermanos Boomer, Butch y Brick

-QUE! Ellos siguen vivos! Que buena noticia!

-Los conoce?

-Ya entiendo porque estas aquí!

-Enserio?... y usted quien es? Y como sabe eso?

Se acerca más y con el pequeño rastro de luz se nota a un hombre mayor con el cabello blanco y un poco sucio, ropas algo ásperas, algunos moretones en sus piernas, marcas que hacían notar que también fue latigueado y unos resaltantes ojos rojos

-Me llamo Richard y yo soy el tío de ellos

-Que! Y que hace en este lugar? Que sucedió? Por que es un alivio que esten vivos si son buenas personas?

-En realidad es una historia muy larga y dolorosa a ellos les ha tocado una vida muy dura siendo ellos herederos de este reino!

-*asombrada* Herederos?

-Bueno algo así, veras su madre Celia era la única hija del Rey de las nevadas pero sabes que ellas no pueden reinar si no están casadas, así que la corona le toco a su primo el que ahora es el Rey, al parecer el quería tener un heredero de sangre real y quiso casarse con Celia, pero ella decidió anular el matrimonio por que se enamoro de mi hermano Elliot Him y tenia todo el derecho a casarse con el, ya que era un caballero de la corte y muy respetado en el país. Pero el es muy egocéntrico, nunca acepta un no como respuesta y se obsesiono con que su heredero debía venir de Celia y decidió que tenia que matar a mi hermano, pero yo los ayude a escapar a un poblado cerca del bosque para que comenzaran de nuevo como unos humildes campesinos y fueron felices por un tiempo, tuvieron a Brick y a Butch. Pero… algo terrible sucedió después, al parecer el Rey descubrió donde estaba Celia y la amenazo con matar a sus hijos si no le daba un heredero a El, ella para protegerlos acepto y quedo embarazada paso una etapa muy sufrida porque al momento de dar a luz ella tuvo gemelos una chica y un chico, pero ambos tenia el lunar de Elliot cerca de la oreja lo que los hacia hijos suyos, aunque Boomer tenia cierto parecido al rey ya que nació Rubio, lo que creo una confusión. El rey fue a buscar a Boomer cuando supo que cumplía un año de nacido y noto que eran dos y que la niña era idéntica a Elliot… El rey se lleno de ira, hizo que sus secuaces raptaran a la pequeña Brisa y se llevo a Boomer diciendo que era su hijo y le cambio el nombre a William. Elliot salio a rescatarlos y salvo a Boomer pero nunca mas supimos de Brisa, una gran tristeza cayo en Celia lo que la hizo enfermarse, pero sin quitar la sonrisa cuando estaba con sus hijos. El rey volvió en su búsqueda pero esta vez se llevo a Boomer y mato a Elliot, yo me lleve a Celia y a los chicos a otro lugar para salvarlos, pero Celia no tenía mas fuerzas y murió. Brick cayo en una fuerte depresión y Butch se lleno de ira y venganza… y la historia es aun mas larga pero en resumen estoy aquí por intentar protegerlos. Pero me alegro de que estén bien

-Que horrible! *llorando* y yo que pensaba que mi vida era horrible

-Creo que el Rey te vio con Boomer y malinterpreto las cosas ya que vio que no eras una princesa

-*se seca las lagrimas* La verdad yo si soy una princesa, me puse de aventurera a querer conocer lo que había mas allá de las murallas del castillo y mírame encerrada. Y esta vez alo mejor no volveré a mi hogar con mis hermanas… Nosotras las princesas no nos dan derecho a nada bueno, mira el destino de Celia intento ser feliz y termino sin una hija y muerta de tristeza *comienza a llorar*

-*seca sus lagrimas* Pero pudo ser feliz y no confinada a la soledad casada con su primo

-Tienes razón *respira y se seca las lagrimas* gracias Richard lograremos escapar de aquí y podrás ver a tus sobrinos *le sonríe*

…

En el castillo de Townsking Bellota comenzó a leer la carta de su hermana

"Queridas hermanas, la verdad que estoy muy contenta en este lugar… estoy viviendo con tres chicos muy amables y apuestos jejejeje… me gustaría que estuvieran aquí conmigo hay un lago precioso y gente que siendo pobre están felices. Hay muchas cosas que estoy entendiendo y apreciando… les he dejado unos pequeños dibujos de las cosas que he visto en este poco tiempo. Volveré pronto, ya que Sky se lastimo y estoy esperando a que se cure.

Las amo"… Burbuja

Bellota comienza a mirar los dibujos y sonríe viéndolos, en uno aparece el lago lleno de flores y unos caballos al fondo, el segundo era el salón de la casa con Boomer al fondo tocando el piano, el tercero fue un pequeño borrador que mostraba a cada uno de ellos, Bellota se sorprendió al notar que el del dibujo era idéntico a Brick y de ultimo un pequeño retrato de Burbuja con sus hermanas felices en ese jardín. Bellota no pudo evitar sonreír y decidió pedirle algo Butch

-Quiero que me lleves a tu casa!

-*sorprendido* QUE!

-Si quiero ver a mi hermana solo esta noche y volveré

-Se supone que tú me debes un favor a mí

-*enojada* Entonces te deberé tres favores te parece?

-*sonrisa malvada* Eres muy buena negociadora princesita

-*lo golpea* te dije que me llames por mi nombre jum! Entonces debes quedarte, si quieres puedes dormir en alguna habitación y comer hasta la noche de acuerdo?

-Bien *le sonríe*… Nos veremos después

Bellota respira profundo y va a buscar a su hermana, tropezando con Brick

-Brick? Digo William… deberías tener mas cuidado

-Lo siento este palacio es tan grande que no puedo evitar mirar a todos lados

-Una pregunta? De casualidad tienes de huésped en tu casa a una chica muy linda y rubia

-Has espiado donde vivo?

-Entonces estas viviendo con mi hermana!

-QUE!

-*Le tapa la boca* Shhhhh! Nadie sabe en donde se encuentra solo yo… Hace unos días que se escapo de casa y nos mando una carta con un chico llamado Butch

-*Sorprendido le quita la mano* Mi hermano esta aquí?

-Tu hermano? Pues si estará en algún lado, me iré con el en la noche a ver a mi hermana

-Sabes que es arriesgado el reino de Twonsking tiene problemas con el de las nevadas!

-Iré incógnita desde luego

-Ah una cosa que debo decirte! Alexander esta planeando algo para mi hermana

-Y que ellos se ven que van a ser muy felices

-Claro que no ella a sufrido mucho y al parecer la amenazo, ay que tenia la mejilla muy roja al parecer la abofeteo

-QUE! ese idiota que se cree?

-Bueno si tanto te importa trata de ayudarla jum… iré a comentarle un poco sobre la carta, pero sin comentar nada de mi huida no quiero que se ponga nerviosa… Pero en mi ausencia necesito que la protejas! De acuerdo?

-Si descuida te debo una!

-Y yo tres a tu hermano jum

-*Asombrado* Le debes tres favores?

-Si

-Pues ten cuidado ya que mi hermano es algo creativo! *le guiña el ojo*

-No me asustes! Jum me voy

…

En la habitación de Bombón se encontraba ella meditando en lo sucedido y recordando fragmentos de unos años atrás

-Vendrás o no?

-Es que yo… No se… tengo miedo

-No debes tenerlo yo te protegeré!

-Pero es que esta muy oscuro

-Hay luna llena el paisaje esta precioso

-De acuerdo Alix! Voy bajando no me dejes caer!

-No lo haré

Baja por una cuerda y se resbala cayendo en brazos de Alexander

-Vez que no te iba a dejar caer!

-Nunca!... gracias

En ese momento por cosas del destino se dieron un hermoso e inocente beso

-HERMANA! ESTAS HAY?

-Si! perdón es que estaba pensando en mis cosas

-Llego una carta de Burbuja al parecer esta bien y que sky se lastimo, pero cuando se recupere volvera a casa

-Que buenas noticias! Ya me estaba preocupando por ella jejeje

-Y tu como estas?

-Por que lo preguntas?

-Haz estado todo el día en tu cuarto cuando podías hacer otras cosas, antes te vi bailando muy contenta

-No me recuerdes ese baile!

-Porque?

-A ti te gusta el príncipe William?

-QUE! lo estoy conociendo solo me cae bien, es verdad que también es buen bailarín y no hay que negar que tiene su encanto jejejejeje

-Ósea que si te gusta?

-No lo se por ahora no ya te avisare jajajajaja… Obviamente no! tu sabes que yo con el amor tengo mis dudas y además si no te conociera pensaría que estas celosa de mi!

-NO! Solo es curiosidad nada más jejeje como vi que bailaron juntos y a ti te cuesta aceptarlo pensé

-De verdad ni se que me paso en ese momento jejejejeje… aquí te dejo un dibujo que hizo burbuja del lugar donde esta, se ve muy acogedor, al menos sabemos que esta en buenas manos! *sonríe*

-Es cierto!... muy lindo cuadro, nos vemos tan felices y libres aquí! *suspira con nostalgia*

-*la abraza* Sabes que conmigo no te puedes hacer la fuerte!

-*la abraza muy fuerte con lagrimas en los ojos* Por que no puedo ser libre y feliz como ustedes?... Ahora aparece Alexander después de haberme dejado mucho tiempo sola y deprimida

-Tu ignora a ese estupido, busca lo que sea mejor para ti!

-Lo intento pero no es fácil ser la mayor

-Umm tengo una idea!... pero debo asegurarme si aun es valido… vamos a la biblioteca

-Que estas pensando?

-Tu sécate las lagrimas y sígueme *le sonríe*

…..

En las nevadas un caballo gris corría a gran velocidad hacia el castillo con Boomer como jinete, no iba a dejar que se llevaran a Burbuja y le hicieran daño. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando es detenido por Li

-*sacando su espada* Otra vez nos vemos principito

-*mirada desafiante* En donde esta?

-Deberás pasar por mi primero y no creo que sea fácil

-*Saca su espada* Ella no ha hecho nada déjenla salir!

-Es cierto la culpa es tuya por no cumplir con tu trato así que lo pagara la rubiecita

-No! AHHH!

Y se bajan del caballo luchando con las espadas mostrando sus grandes habilidades, eran tan rápidos que solo se escuchaba el rechinar de una espada con la otra. Boomer no iba a parar ya que su meta era salvar a Burbuja

-Eres bueno chico, pero sabes me sentiría mejor luchando con tu hermano… por que no lo has traído?

-Eso no te importa!

-OH! Se acobardo es verdad todos los Him son una familia de cobardes!

Ese comentario causo una gran molestia en Boomer lo que hizo que estuviera luchando con mas fuerza y asustando un poco a Li

…

En el calabozo de las Nevadas

-Y dime Richard como es que has sobrevivido aquí? Ya hace un poco de frió

-*Saca unas sabanas* Mi hermano me enseño muchas cosas y la verdad es que lo guardias son buenas personas

-*Se arropa* Muchas gracias la verdad es que yo he tenido una vida "fácil" y me parecen fascinantes ciertas cosas… Mira lo que conseguí antes de que me secuestraran! *le enseña el diario*

-El diario de Celia! Nadie lo había encontrado nunca

-Me imagino que servirá de ayuda para ellos no? *se lo da*. Tómalo se que te ayudara a sentirte mas aliviado

-Tómalo y medita en ello, ya que podrá enseñarte a luchar por lo que amas

-Muy poético… Gracias no me voy a rendir *sonrie*

…

Adelanto del capitulo 10

"_Marcas, Símbolos y Señales"_

-Es verdad todas esas cosas sobre el asesino de las nevadas?

-Una historia terrible que sucedió en este mismo calabozo aun puedo escuchar sus horribles gritos de dolor inmerecidos

…..

-Y que significa

-Un supuesto "pacto" de amor eterno

-Y porque hiciste un pacto como ese?

…..

-Miren que tenemos aquí una jovencita algo fuerte

-Aléjese de mí o se arrepentirá

-Me estas amenazando? Nadie me amenaza sin salir vivo

-Pues ya lo veremos!

**REVIEWS? *-***


	10. Rescate

__**WIII! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO EL FIC Y CREER EN EL *pose dramática* y por esos reviews T^T aquí traje un nuevo capitulo esta vez he tardado menos wii *-* espero que les guste como siempre digo ¡cada vez va mejor! ... creo xD jejejeje :D**

_10_

"_Marcas, Símbolos y Señales"_

En el palacio de Townsking comenzaba a atardecer y las jóvenes princesas se encontraban en la biblioteca real

-Umm… vamos a ver… Matrimonios reales! Aquí esta!. La princesa solo puede romper el compromiso si esta sufriendo una enfermedad muy grave o que sede su trono a la siguiente hermana o algún familiar de la misma renunciando a la corona y a la realeza para siempre

-De verdad?... tampoco quiero llegar al extremo de renunciar al reino!...a donde podría ir?

-A ser feliz, buscarte un verdadero novio, conocer lugares… la lista es infinita! Y lógicamente no te dejaremos tirada en la calle seguirás viviendo aquí

-Pero la siguiente en el trono eres tú… No quiero dejarte esa responsabilidad a ti!

-Descuida estos años nadie a conseguido domarme, creo que me puedo cuidar sola y si no me gusta, le sedo el puesto a Burbuja jajajajaja… *seria* debemos ser cuidadosas que esto quede entre nosotras así podrás deshacerte de una vez por todas de Alexander y aunque trate de buscar una solución un príncipe no puede casarse con una plebeya, almenos por ahora. Pero estarías dispuesta a renunciar?

-Claro que me encantaría, pero que pensara nuestro Padre?

-Hablaremos con el para que nos entienda, ya que el siempre dice que quiere lo mejor para nosotras

-Déjame pensarlo todo esto va muy rápido

-De acuerdo pero ya sabes que esa solución existe

-Si gracias por preocuparte por mi! *la abraza*

-Siempre lo haré tonta! *la abraza*

…

En el calabozo de las Nevadas Burbuja se encontraba más tranquila y optimista. Decidió leer un poco el diario de Celia para entender cosas sobre la misteriosa familia Him

"Querido diario… hoy me siento mas enamorada que nunca jejeje. Elliot es un gran caballero hoy junto a Anie (mi dama de compañía) lo fuimos a ver como practicaba con las espada la verdad es muy bueno y dedicado a mi me encantaría casarme con él, aunque nunca se lo diría ya que ni lo conozco y los caballeros pasean en tantos lugares y viajan tanto que ya tendrán alguna chica pensada o se habrán comprometido, pero al menos me siento bien viéndolo de lejos. En estos días viene a visitarme mi primo me alegra mucho ya que es lo mas cercano que tengo de un hermano y puedo hablar con el tranquilamente, alo mejor hasta me ayuda ya que es muy listo!"

Pasa otra pagina

"Querido diario… A mi Padre le preocupa que aun no me allá casado y creo que la corona podría tocarle es a mi primo. Tengo que admitir que en esta visita suya ha estado algo raro conmigo no se, me mira extraño, intento tomarme de la mano, acariciarme el cabello e incluso hablaba de lo bueno que seria que la sangre real se siguiera manteniendo si ambos nos casáramos… Yo por supuesto me lo tome como una broma y quiero creer que es así, ya que es mi primo! Y yo quiero es a Elliot, hoy me he arme de valor con ayuda de Anie para saludarlo y elogiar su trabajo! me parece que logre llamar su atención, hasta que su escudero le dijo algo al oído y comenzó a reírse, al parecer tenia que ver conmigo me sentí un poco indignada, si fuera reina le hubiera cortado la cabeza a su escudero por impertinente, pero entendí que en los días en los que lo estaba viendo se cayo uno de mis adornos para el cabello y su escudero noto que alguien lo espiaba y al ver que hoy yo tenia esos adornos me delato completamente quería que me tragara la tierra entera con todo y adornos, pero luego, Elliot dijo que se sentía honrado que una hermosa princesa tomara parte de su tiempo para ver trabajar a un plebeyo y que la próxima vez si quería podía verlo tranquilamente sin esconderme, creo que he dado un gran paso!

Burbuja leía con una sonrisa en el rostro, notaba que no era la única que pensaba de manera buena sobre todos, que tenia muchas ilusiones y metas

-Me recuerdas mucho a Celia como sonríes y miras las cosas, estas encerrada en un calabozo y ya el miedo se fue de tus ojos

-Que gano con estar triste y asustada?... Lógicamente puedo estarlo un momento pero se que todas las cosas suceden por algo, quizás si no me traían nunca te hubiera conocido o a los demás *le sonríe*

-Si la verdad que me has animado estuve mucho tiempo solo meditando sobre las cosas, gente con pena de muerte, asesinos que han pasado por aquí y muchas más cosas

-*algo misteriosa* Es verdad todas esas cosas sobre el asesino de las nevadas? Lo llegaste a conocer?

-Si y tu crees que también no es así?

-*Sonrojada* Bueno yo!

-La verdad es que Butch no hizo todas esas cosas que cuentan sobre el, lógicamente las palabras de un rey pesan mas que las de algunos plebeyos

-Como así?

-Una historia terrible que sucedió en este mismo calabozo aun puedo escuchar sus horribles gritos de dolor inmerecidos

-Butch intento asesinar al rey pero al intentarlo se enfrento con muchas guardias pero en especial tuvo una fuerte lucha con un guardia extranjero asiático, su nombre es Li, en la pelea logro quitarle un ojo con su espada pero solo eso pudo lograr eso ya que el solo no podía con 20 guardias juntos y lo metieron en el calabozo… tenia pena de muerte

-*Asombrada* Enserio!... luego que sucedió?

-Intento escapar, Butch no es una persona que le gusta rendirse, pero lo capturaron y el Rey pensó que seria mejor castigo torturarlo y causarle dolor que matarlo, así que lo torturaron varios días, no quiero imaginar que cosas le pudieron hacer por que cada vez que lo pienso me causa muchísimo dolor y quedo sin aliento de tantas veces que intente salir de aquí para ayudarlo, ya que sus gritos eran desgarradores y solo tenia 16 años!. *respirando profundo* Lo peor fue cuando le hicieron un molde con una marca como de dragón y lo sellaron como si fuera ganado en toda la espalda para que todos conocieran al "asesino de las nevadas" y que todos le tuvieran miedo

-*asombrada* Y como logro escapar?

-Brick logro entrar como un guardia y liberarlo a el, pero no le dio tiempo de sacarme a mi, muchos guardias los persiguieron y desde ese día no volví a saber de ellos solo que Boomer es el príncipe

-Y como el no te ha podido sacar?

-Por que no me conoce…era muy pequeño, pocas veces logre verlo

-Ósea *pensando*… que creen que yo estoy enamorada de Boomer? Y por eso estoy aquí?

-Lo estas?

-QUE? *sonrojada* yo pues… ahh… bueno… no se… no me gusta… pero tampoco me disgusta… digo que es lindo… pero … bueno

-Descuida no quiero saber sobre tu vida amorosa solo fue una pequeña pregunta nada mas jejejeje

-Perdona es que yo los quiero a todos y también los conozco poco jejejejeje

Richard sonreía sabia que el enamorado era Boomer y notaba el por que, se ponía a pensar en que sucediera si el supiera que ella es una princesa con un corazón como el de su madre

…..

En townsking Butch esperaba en las afueras del palacio a Bellota

-Ya era hora!... sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando?

-Deja de quejarte no es fácil salir cuando eres la princesa sabes!

Era inevitable no verla no llevaba su traje real se veía tan sencilla con el cabello amarrado con una trenza Butch se distrajo un momento!

-*reaccionando* Bien!... entonces nos vamos por el bosque?

-Podemos llegar por el bosque?

-Si es mas seguro que la entrada principal no hay guardias es como un terreno vació, la gente de las Nevadas es muy supersticiosa

-Oh! Pues tenemos ventaja *le sonríe* vamos

-Y donde estas tus cosas?

-Aquí *señala un pequeño bolso y su espada*

-*Sorprendido* ya veo!... bueno…. Vamonos!

Y comienzan a cabalgar les tomaría un pequeño trayecto la ventaja que tenían es que hacia luna llena

…

En el palacio Bombón se encontraba algo inquieta por la decisión de renunciar al reino, pero respiraba tranquila ya que Alexander tuvo que irse a atender unos asuntos en su reino. Así que decidió bajar al jardín ya que no había nadie que la molestara llevaba su pijama puesta (un vestido color crema). Por otro lado Brick se encontraba a los alrededores sin la peluca masajeando su cabello tratando de arreglárselo, pensaba en como caerle bien a Bombón aunque su misión era que renunciara al compromiso. Bombón paseaba por una parte que estaba llena de rosas rojas y blancas que ella misma ha plantado cuando ve salir a un pajarito verde con un aire familiar

-*Sorprendida* Espera tu me recuerdas a alguien!... ummm *recordando* OH!Tu eres kiwi?

-El pajarito se le acerca y posa en su dedo

-*se sonroja* Eres una cosita muy linda… espera un momento!... *se emociona* tu dueño estará por aquí?... pero que estoy diciendo?... yo hablando con un pájaro y que tal si no es?, ya me estoy volviendo aun mas loca!

El pajarito se va volando Y Bombón suspira tratando de calmarse, cuando de repente ve que un chico comienza a correr por que un pajarito le picoteaba la cabeza

-*Enojado* KIWI PERO QUE PASA CONTIGO? DEJA DE PICARME NI QUE FUERAS UN PAJARO CARPINTERO!

-*Sorprendida* ERES TU!

Fue un silencio largo Brick no sabia que decir y mucho menos Bombón pero tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a acercarse, Brick no hacia nada ya que dentro de el quería que ella se acercara con algo de temor toco su mejilla y no dejaba de mirarlo, Brick tomo su mano entrelazándola con la suya, ella intento besarlo pero el la detuvo

-Que sucede?

-Es que no creo que sea correcto!

-Por que?

-Yo no se si sea la persona indicada para ti!

-*le suelta la mano* Por que soy una princesa?

-Por que no sabes quien soy

-Solo tu mirada es capaz de revelarme como eres y se que no eres malvado, un hombre viendo a una chica indefensa y sola en este jardín se hubiera aprovechado!... pero tu no lo has hecho

-*Arrinconándola* Puedo ser muy malo si me lo propongo

-*mirada fija* Proponiéndotelo! Quiero decir que peculiarmente no eres así

-Te crees muy lista?

-No!, pero tampoco soy tonta…

-*se queda aleja quedándose callado*

-Y como te llamas?

-Por que quieres saberlo?

-Por que las dos únicas veces que he podido verte no me lo has dicho y es de mala educación…

-Que un caballero diga su nombre? De acuerdo me llamo Brick

-Yo me llamo Bombón

-Que nombre mas curioso para ser alguien de la realeza!

-Mi madre murió cuando nos tuvo a mis hermanas y a mi, una de las cosas que mas le gustaban era los bombones rellenos de fresa y pues como mis ojos son rosa en honor a ella… *nostálgica* Dicen que nos deseaba con ansias lastima que no pudimos conocerla!... Perdona debo estar aburriéndote con esto alo mejor ni te interesa

-Pues debo admitir que si me interesa mi madre también murió y tuve la desgracia de conocerla

-*Asombrada* Porque?

-Por que tengo recuerdos hermosos en mi memoria que ahora extraño!

-Lo siento! Al menos tienes recuerdos buenos en tu memoria

-Descuida… que clase de malos recuerdos puedes tener

-Por ejemplo esto *se voltea bajando un poco su vestido enseñando el hombro que tiene la marca de una A*

-Y que significa

-Un supuesto "pacto" de amor eterno

-Y porque hiciste un pacto como ese?

-Por que temía quedarme sola en el mundo, tonterías de niña pequeña, ilusiones futuras muchas cosas que el y yo terminamos jurando con sangre… pero me he dado cuenta que yo no lo quiero! Que fue un ilusión pasajera y cuando te he conocido a ti pues… perdona no se por que lo he dicho son tonterías mías, es cierto que no te conozco de el todo pero ese beso cambio mi perspectiva completamente *lo observa*por favor dime algo no te quedes callado!

-*algo sorprendido se va acercando a ella* Es verdad lo que dices *toca su mejilla* tu también empiezas a cambiar la mía

Y se besaron de una manera especial donde no importaba si los encontraban juntos donde solo Kiwi era el único testigo… o eso se creía por el momento…

…

Ya Butch y Bellota estaban llegando a casa cuando son detenidos por otro hombre que iba en un caballo

-Francisco?... que sucede?

-*Agitado* La chica!

-Burbuja? Que sucede!

-Se la han llevado unos guardias y Boomer fue tras ellos con su espada!

-Oh no! Pero que sucedió por que se la llevaron

-No lo se pero uno de ellos es Li!

-*Sorprendido* pues no hay tiempo que perder gracias Francisco!

-Que sucede Butch? Donde esta mi hermana?

-Se la llevaron unos guardias de palacio!

-*Enojada* QUE! VAMOS A SALVARLA!

-Si pero debemos ir con cautela!

-Por que?

-El rey es muy listo y quizás sea un trampa para atraparme!

-Solo quiero salvar a mi hermana!

-Y lo haremos… vamos! Llevas tu espada?

-Siempre!

Y comienzan a correr sus caballos con gran velocidad hasta las afueras del castillo donde dejaron a los caballos y comenzaron a caminar

-Este palacio es grande si se la llevaron secuestrada puede que este en el calabozo!

-Burbuja es muy inocente para estar allí esos idiotas!... los voy a…

-Mejor resérvate esa fuerza para luchar, los hombres de aquí son fuertes!

-De acuerdo, entonces separémonos tu consigue a tu hermano y yo a la mía

-Bien el calabozo queda en aquella dirección *señala a la izquierda*… Tu vives en un palacio así que sabes mas o menos como es

-SI!

-Yo espero que Boomer no haga algo entupido o yo lo matare!... nos veremos en este mismo lugar cuando terminemos si vez que no hemos regresado cabalga y vayan a su reino de acuerdo

-Bien!

Y comienzan a correr buscando la manera de entrar… Butch fue muy ágil y trepo cerca de una pared con ayuda de un árbol cercano… Bellota por otro lado golpeo a los guardias de la entrada del calabozo hasta que es detenida por un guardia muy grande y fuerte con cara de poco amigos

-Miren que tenemos aquí una jovencita algo fuerte *se acerca a ella*

-Aléjese de mí o se arrepentirá

-Me estas amenazando? Nadie me amenaza sin salir vivo

-Pues ya lo veremos!

Y el saca una gran hacha y comienzan a luchar la ventaja es que bellota era mas ágil, se arto de su vestido y en un movimiento rápido corto mitad del vestido dando apariencia de que era mas corto

-Ya me siento mejor!

-Deja de parlotear niñita!

-Ahora ya veras!

Y Bellota comenzó a moverse muy rápido aquel hombre no notaba por donde venia parecía un fantasma hasta que logro herir uno de sus brazos y tuvo que soltar el hacha del dolor ya que estaba sangrando mucho, ella con su espada le apunta a la garganta

-Quien es la niñita ahora?

-Solo has tenido suerte

-Yo solo quiero que me digas donde esta la jovencita que encerraron aquí o prefieres que te corte el brazo entero? Y seria muy malo para ti ya que eres un "guerrero"

-*enojado* Esta en la sección de abajo!

-Bien! Fue fácil después de todo… pero! *le venda rápidamente las heridas con las telas que corto de su falda* tu me guiaras, no creas que soy una tonta! Así que vamos!

…

En la parte de afuera Li y Boomer seguían luchando pero comenzaban a agotarse

-*Agitado* Tengo que admitir que Butch te enseño algunas cosas bien

-No solo bien si no mejor de lo que esperaba!

-*Asombrado* Butch!

-Ja! Ahora es que piensas luchar conmigo? Cuando estoy mas cansado?... no crees que es algo injusto?

-No creo injusto el tener que luchar yo solo con veinte hombres debería haberte arrancado el otro ojo!

-Aunque lo hagas no recuperaras a la rubiecita, puede que ya este muerta!

-NOOO! *Lo toma por el cuello* Es mentira!

-Boomer! No cometas una locura!

…..

_Adelanto del capitulo 11_

"_El rey, la princesa y el plebeyo"_

…

-Creo que necesitas algo de ayuda!

-De ti nunca *riendo*

-Si jejejejeje

…

-Tu crees que no te vi!

-*Sonrojada* Bueno yo…

-Es un plebeyo!

…..

-Lo siento yo debí decírtelo

-No se que decir al respecto

-Y tu tampoco me dijiste nada a si que debemos estar en paz no crees?

...

**Reviews T_T?**


	11. Decisión

_**Volvi! *-* estos días he andado mas ocupada y sin internet D:! que no me dio tiempo de subir el cap T_T pero aqui esta espero que les guste pronto mas ;) y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews significan muchisimo para mi ^/^ ahora el capitulo jejejeje**  
><em>

_11_

"_El rey, la princesa y el plebeyo"_

En la parte de afuera Li y Boomer seguían luchando pero comenzaban a agotarse

-*Agitado* Tengo que admitir que Butch te enseño algunas cosas bien

-No solo bien si no mejor de lo que esperaba!

-*Asombrado* Butch!

-Ja! Ahora es que piensas luchar conmigo? Cuando estoy mas cansado?... no crees que es algo injusto?

-No creo injusto el tener que luchar yo solo con veinte hombres debería haberte arrancado el otro ojo!

-Aunque lo hagas no recuperaras a la rubiecita, puede que ya este muerta!

-NOOO! *Lo toma por el cuello* Es mentira!

-Boomer! No cometas una locura!

Sin darse cuenta Li saco un cuchillo en el que hizo una herida cerca de la costilla de Boomer, pero Butch fue mas rápido logrando clavar su espada en el pecho de Li, cayendo muerto

-*corriendo hacia Boomer con la respiración agitada* Boomer estas bien?

-*Voz entrecortada* Me duele un poco *su ropa se empieza a manchar de sangre*

-Boomer! *Se arranca una de su mangas, le quita la camisa a Boomer y lo venda* Estarás bien, debemos irnos

-Resistiré! Debemos salvar a Burbuja!

-No sabemos si es muy fuerte la herida necesitamos curarte!

-Estaré bien!

…

En el calabozo de las nevadas Burbuja seguía leyendo el diario de Celia hasta que oye una voz muy familiar!

-Burbuja?... estas aquí?

-Bellota?

-*Corriendo hacia la celda* BURBUJA! *Acaricia su cara* Que alegría que estés bien me tenias preocupada!

-*Con lagrimas en sus ojos* Gracias a Dios estoy bien no me han hecho nada solo un susto y además hice un gran amigo que me ayudo a tranquilizarme se llama Richard

-Muchas gracias Richard por cuidar de ella *mira al guardia vendado* Ahora tu sácalos de allí!

El guardia muy molesto abrió la celdas dejándolos libres

-Si te preguntan ya los ejecutaron nunca se acordaran de cómo fue *le guiña el ojo*

-Vamonos no es seguro estar mucho tiempo aquí!

-Eres muy valiente jovencita, ojala existieran mujeres como ustedes!

-Por fin un hombre sensato! *le sonríe*

Y comienzan a correr subiendo las escaleras del calabozo

…

En el reino montañoso de Rain estaba Alexander llegando a su habitación, comenzaba desvestirse un poco, se encontraba agotado por el entrenamiento y las reuniones políticas hasta que intenta quitarse el pañuelo que cubría su cuello y no podía sacárselo, detrás de el se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio, ojos verdes algo pecosa, con un elegante vestido celeste que llevaba tiempo observándolo

-*algo tímida* Creo que necesitas algo de ayuda!

-De ti nunca *riendo*

-Si jejejejeje, estas seguro?

-Nunca logro entender como quitarme este nudo

-*Se acerca y comienza a quitárselo* Es que te lo pones muy arriba ya te lo he dicho! *Lo observa* Te encuentras bien?

-Algo cansado ser el futuro heredero no es fácil

-Pero se que serás una gran rey

-*Acaricia su cara* Y yo estoy seguro que serás la esposa de un gran heredero

-*Sonroja y emocionada* Alexander… eso significa!

-Si, te he conseguido a un posible futuro esposo, El príncipe de las Nevadas!

-*Confundida* Que?... pero… el no se va a casar con Bombón?

-NO! Ella se casara conmigo! El rey de las nevadas quiere una buena esposa para su hijo, yo tengo a la hermana perfecta para el puesto y así me saco a ese tal William! del camino y podré prometerme con Bombón

-*Lo mira fijamente a los ojos y le habla con voz suave* Yo soy capaz de hacer todo por ti Alexander!... Por que tú sabes que te quiero más que como a mi hermano adoptivo… yo… yo seria capaz de hacerte feliz y no el sufrimiento que te ha causado Bombón!

-Ella no quiere reconocer que aun me quiere!

-Estas seguro? Si fuera así te hubiera buscado, dejado mensajes o buscándote cuando fuiste a la guerra estos años! Pero, quien estuvo allí?... Yo!... sanando cada una de tus heridas siendo la mujer que necesitas! *con lagrimas en los ojos*

-*Toma sus hombros* Ya basta Alejandra!…Si quieres hacerme feliz… te casaras con el príncipe William y eso es todo!

-Lo haré si eso te hace feliz, que para mi es lo mas importante en el mundo… eres lo único que tengo!

-*La abraza* Tu también lo serás te casaras con un príncipe y tendrás una familia!

-Pero yo no quiero esa familia te quiero a ti!

Alejandra se sentía muy triste ya que amaba a Alexander aunque los sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, pero ha decido seguir su plan

…

Bombón y Brick querían que ese momento no acabara, pero brick reacciono y se dio cuenta que el no quería hacerse ilusiones y menos con ella que era de la realeza

-Lo siento pero no puedo quedarme

-Espera Brick!

Al otro lado del castillo se encontraba Christopher que estaba buscando a Brick

-Brick! Donde estabas?

-Cometiendo el peor error de la historia!

-Estas bien?... Que ha sucedido?

-Ya quiero abandonar esta idea y volver a mi hogar tranquilo donde podía ser un ladrón normal!

-Bueno si quieres nos vamos en la mañana y pensar que se nos ocurre para Boomer

-Bien me hubiese gustado haberlo hecho antes!

…

Bombón estaba buscando Brick por todo el jardín sin tener suerte

-Donde estará! Que rabia!

-Mi niña que haces aquí con esas ropas?

-Oh! Hola Carlota…. Pues meditaba un poco, aquí el aire es más fresco jejejeje

-Desde pequeñas he cuidado de ustedes! Así que tu crees que no te vi?

-*Sonrojada* Bueno yo…

-Es un plebeyo! Tu sabes lo que es eso?... No quiero que estés triste y con el corazón roto a causa de un amor prohibido!

-Si ya me siento mal por el hecho de que me quieren casar con alguien a quien no amo!

-Y que paso con Alexander? Escuche que ha vuelto y decidido a pedir tu mano…Tu estabas enamorada de el y el de ti no?

-Si pero eso quedo en el pasado ahora me doy cuenta de la persona que verdaderamente es

-*la abraza* Eres tan joven para sentirte tan sufrida!

-Y ahora estoy enamorada, pero de un plebeyo!... Pero ahora lo que importa es mi pueblo y eso es lo que me ayuda a tomar estas decisiones

-*Le sonríe* Las buenas personas al final de todo siempre son recompensadas!

-Lograre ser feliz! *se seca las lagrimas y sonríe*

…..

En las afueras del castillo de las Nevadas se encontraban Burbuja, Richard y Bellota corriendo hasta donde estaban los caballos a lo lejos vieron a Butch que llevaba cargado a Boomer

-*Respirando con dificultad* Burbuja estas bien!

-*Corriendo* Boomer!

-Que sucedió?

-Li hizo una mala jugada e intento apuñalar a Boomer pero solo lo hirió en la costilla pero esta sangrando mucho debemos llevárnoslo ya!

-Vamos!

-No resistirá mucho tiempo escondámonos por estos árboles yo se como curarlo

-Quien es usted?

-Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi?

Butch no había reconocía a aquel hombre hasta que noto esos ojos rojos y una sonrisa llena de esperanza

-*Emocionado* Tío Richard?

-Hasta ahora creo que si!

-*Lo abraza* que alegría que sigas con vida! Entonces curemos rápido a Boomer!

-Burbuja toma su mano y sigue hablándole mientras veo su herida de acuerdo?

-Bien! *Toma su mano* Boomer!... hola estoy aquí no te vayas por favor!

-*Voz algo baja y entrecortada* Me alegra verte… siento lo ocurrido!

-Descuida Boomer o William cual es el verdadero?

-Lo siento yo debí decírtelo así te evitabas ese problema!

-Se que lo que menos quieres ahora es pensar en ser un príncipe, pero déjame decirte que eres muy valiente y bueno *le sonríe*

-No se que decir al respecto… ah! Eso arde!

-Y tu tampoco me dijiste nada a si que debemos estar en paz no crees?

-En paz de que?

-De que tu hermano es el príncipe de las nevadas y Brick esta tomando su puesto!... sabes en los problemas que pueden traerle?

-De acuerdo me debes un favor menos *enojado*

-Así me gusta *sonríe*

-De acuerdo… por ahora ya resistirá la herida no era muy profunda pero se debía limpiar bien jejejejeje

-Si ya me estoy sintiendo mejor!... gracias señor

-Llámame Richard sobrino!

-Boomer el es Richard el hermano de nuestro padre!

-Enserio! *Sonríe* como es que nunca la he conocido?

-Estuve unos buenos años conociendo los calabozos pero gracias a esa hermosa y optimista jovencita pude salir

-Gracias a ti fue que me pude mantener!

-Bueno dejemos el momento emotivo… si gracias al trabajo de equipo bla bla bla! Ya vamonos antes de que algún guardia note algo extraño

-Si yo llevo a Boomer necesito que me ayudes Bellota para llevarlo medio acostado en el caballo, ya que pesas menos que mi tío

-Yo manejare a Rayo vamos!

Y comenzaron a cabalgar hacia la casa de los Him

…

Dentro del palacio de las nevadas

-*Inclinándose* Majestad! Ha llegado una carta para usted

-Ahora es lo que menos quiero pensar es en asuntos de afuera. La chica de manera extraña desapareció o murió no se que sucedió… Li mi mejor guardia ha muerto y no se que sucedió! pero ahora necesito pensar en que hacer para que William regrese, el es mi sangre y por el cual tendré a mis herederos de sangre pura!

-Pues creo que la carta tiene buenas noticias Majestad, tiene que ver con el príncipe William

-Déjame ver! *Lee la carta* OH! *sonrisa maliciosa* Esto es perfecto… no lo vi de ese modo… esta vez dirá que si sin problemas, ya que si no quiere acceder por las buenas le tocara por las malas jajajajajajaja. Guardias! Necesito que hagan una visita al reino de Townsking para una misión especial

…

En el reino montañoso de Rain la princesa Alejandra entro a la habitación de Alexander, se sentía algo extraña con miedo a que le pasara algo y se sentó cerca de su cama y observaba como dormía tan ligero y sin problemas

-*Acariciando su cabello con voz baja* A veces me gustaría ser Bombón y que me amaras tanto como a ella

Muy delicadamente intenta besar sus labios pero se movió hacia un lado así que se sentó cerca de la ventana pensando

-Por el soy capaz de todo espero poder amar a el príncipe William tanto como a Alexander y poder ser feliz con una bonita familia como la que he querido siempre *sonríe*

…

"Querido Diario… estoy algo confundida no se que decisión tomar!... tengo la oportunidad de ser libre y estar con Brick pero también tengo que cumplirle a mi pueblo… tengo que comenzar a madurar y crecer pero me cuesta mucho. Espero que mañana tenga mis ideas mas claras!"

…

_Adelanto del capitulo 12_

"_Obligación, promesas y decisiones"_

-Esperen que sucede aquí?

-Algo terrible ha sucedido!

-Noo! Es mentira! Nooooooo!

…

-Debemos irnos ahora! Podrían matarnos

-Tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver!

-Se un lugar donde escondernos!

-Por fin estas sucediendo cosas interesantes!

…

-Y si me niego?

-Bueno… uno a uno irán cayendo de manera desafortunada

-Esta bien!

_**Reviews *-*?**_


	12. Sin salida

**Hola a todos... Lo se merezco un castigo terrible T_T pero aquí estoy jejejejeje he tenido trabajo, adelanto de dibujos jejeje, etc etc etc y bueno tambien que estoy trabajando en un comic que sera de esta misma historia wiiii sorpresa! xD jejejeje bueno en fin mejor dejo de escribir y lean la historia que la verdad es una de mis capis favoritos *0* jejejejeje intriga! ups ya he hablado de mas ;P **

12

"_Obligación, promesas y decisiones"_

"Querido Diario… estoy algo confundida no se que decisión tomar!... tengo la oportunidad de ser libre y estar con Brick pero también tengo que cumplirle a mi pueblo… tengo que comenzar a madurar y crecer pero me cuesta mucho. Espero que mañana tenga mis ideas mas claras!"

Mientras en casa de los Him, Boomer se encontraba en cama mientras su tio le limpiaba la herida que era un poco profunda

-Ahhhhhh!

-No puedo seguir viendo esto! *se aleja medio llorosa*

-Burbuja!

-Butch ve con ella!... y tu, hermana de Burbuja ayudame!

-De acuerdo... y mi nombre es Bellota! *toma la mano de Boomer*

-Solo pido que le ayudes a resistir

-Bien!... *algo sonrojada, respira profundo* ...escucha yo no soy muy buena con el tema emocional pero resiste! lucha hasta el final! los hombres de VERDAD AGUANTAN! VAMOS! QUE ESO ES SOLO UN RASGUÑO! *Apretaba su mano con mas fuerza*

-Muy buen trabajo Bellota! ya esta! *lo comienza a vendar*

-Si *algo adolorido* gracias *le sonríe*

-No hay problema *le sonríe a Richard y luego observa a Boomer* Su cara muestra mucha humildad para ser un principe

-Es que su madre era la mujer mas humilde del reino, aun siendo la hija del rey

-Es muy bueno saber que aun existe gente buena!

-*se trata de levantar* Y Burbuja!

-Cuidado no haga eso principe!... ella salio un momento iré a buscarla! Con permiso

Fuera de la casa se encontraba Burbuja sollozando imaginando muchas cosas se da cuenta que se acerca Butch y comienza secarse algunas lagrimas

-*Se sienta a su lado* Estas bien?

-Es que... es mi culpa si no me hubiera escapado, Boomer no estaría herido! vistes el tamaño de la herida! podría estar muerto!... yo!*le salen lagrimas de los ojos * lo amo y de verdad *se sonroja *! he sido egoísta! y...

-*le toma las manos y la ve de frente* No puedes culparte por las cosas que han sucedido, la vida esta llena de riesgos y es necesario aprender de las cosas que suceden, ya tu sabes que este mundo no es color rosa como te dijeron o llegaste a creer!

-*Sorprendida le sonríe* Gracias Butch! eres un gran amigo y ejemplo para mi *lo abraza algo solloza *

-*le corresponde el abrazo* y descuida no fue tan grave ese Boomer es una niñita llorona jejeje

En ese momento entra Bellota y los ve abrazados

-*Guardala compostura* Ehh... Boomer ya esta bien tardara poco tiempo en cicatrizar y pregunta por ti Burbuja

-*Sonrojada* Enserio? Bueno entonces iré a verlo, discúlpenme

Hubo un frió silencio entre Butch y Bellota, ella no dejaba de analizarlo y pensar en lo que sucedió hace un momento, Butch de su parte empezó a sentirse algo intimidado y rompió el silencio

-Que tanto observas?

-*algo enojada* No es tu problema!

-*levanta un ceja la mira de arriba hacia abajo* De acuerdo! Y... bonito vestido no sabia esa nueva moda!

-Queeeee!? *se sonroja y mira su vestido * Deja de mirar mis piernas! eres un pervertido! *se va enojada *

Butch solo se quedo mirando como se iba y reír dentro de el

-*Para si* Podrá ser muy fuerte pero sigue siendo una chica! Jejejejeje

En el castillo de el reino montañoso de Rain la princesa Alejandra se encontraba despierta a altas horas de la noche y aparece su dama de compañía Elis (chica de unos 24 años, cabello largo y oscuro, ojos color miel, buen cuerpo, traje de dama de color morado)

-Señorita estas bien? No has dormido!

-*Nostálgica* Tengo muchas cosas que pensar Elis *suspira * pensé que tenia posibilidades con Alexander pero el ha querido que me case con otro

-*Algo enojada* Y que se cree esa Bombón? *se siento al lado de ella y comienza a arreglar su cabello* Tu eres hermosa e inteligente!

-Ella también lo es! y no tiene la culpa no pienses mal de ella por favor! Simplemente para Alexander soy su hermana y no quiere verme como algo mas

-Por que tu también has dejado que te vea como su hermana pequeña cuando la verdad es que ni siquiera son familia!

-*Algo nerviosa* Shhhhhh! Recuerda que eso no se debe decir!

-*Sonrojada* Perdoname es que no me gusta verte triste y menos por ese ciego de Alexander!

-Yo, solo espero poder ser feliz con este príncipe y que Alexander también lo sea

-Tu no eres su esclava, eso debe cambiar aun estamos a tiempo de que cambie de parecer yo te ayudare!

-Pero *sonrojada *

-Nada de peros tu también tienes derecho a ser feliz como tu quieras no como los demás te lo digan!

-De acuerdo *le sonrie *

Y comienza a acariciarle su cabello hasta quedar dormida, la tapa con las sabanas y apaga la vela que las alumbraban

Mientras en casa de los Him

-Bien ya que Boomer se encuentra mejor no creo que tenga dificultades para dormir así que...

-Yo*sonrojada* lo cuidare esta noche por favor!, es lo menos que puedo hacer

-De acuerdo Burbuja te pondré unas sabanas

-Bellota tu dormirás en el cuarto de Burbuja ella te dirá donde esta! Y tu Tío, dormirás en la habitación de Brick!

-Y el donde esta?

-Bueno tuvo que hacerle un favor a Boomer pero debe estar a punto de volver

Bien ya si quieren pueden descansar o lo que quieran, estaré en el establo

En el cuarto de Boomer

-*Susurro* Como te encuentras?

-Mucho mejor, solo era un rasguño jejejeje

-Gracias por venir a rescatarme!

-Por ti siempre lo haría *se sonroja *

-*Sonrojada* Y me gusta que sea así!

En ese momento se comienza a acercar y besa su frente de una manera dulce e inocente, el se sonroja sentía algo de esperanza con ella, con esfuerzo logro sentarse y sostener su mano obligandola a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos azules que transmitían paz, amor y deseo... Ella le sonrió y solo eso basto para que el la acercara hacia el, dándole un beso en sus labios que pronto fueron correspondidos por que ella se abrazo de su cuello y cerro sus ojos con mucha ilusión, el aun besándola con mas intensidad la tomo junto a el quedando acostados uno al lado del otro y luego le soltó el cabello el cual acariciaba con mucha ternura, hasta que terminan de besarse por falta de aire en pequeños picos y se miran sonrojados

-*Acariciando su cabello* Burbuja!

-*Sonriendo* Si?

-Te amo!

-*sonrojada* Yo también *le sonríe y abraza delicadamente *

Comenzó a amanecer en el reino de Townsking y Brick se encontraba algo estresado no pudo dormir en toda la noche

-Brick estas bien?

-*cara agotada* Por que lo dices?

-Por que tu cara no parece de haber dormido bien!

-Es que no dormí bien Christopher no dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedió anoche! Por que aun no quiero entender que eso debe quedar en el olvido!

-No debes ser tan dramático! mejor cambiate que debemos salir pronto!

En ese momento Brick nota a kiwi algo asustado

-Estas bien kiwi? yo tal vez no dormí, pero tu parecías un bebe!

-Que extraño tu pajarito kiwi es siempre alegre y cantador que tendrá hoy?

-Algo va a suceder y el lo siente!

En el palacio de Twonsking comenzaron a llegar muchos guardias del reino de la Nevadas que venían con sus espadas afiladas, que asustaban hasta el mas valiente en la puerta los recibe Carlota

-Buenos días caballeros al parecer ustedes no están autorizados de estar aquí! Así que deben marcharse

-Tenemos una orden directa de el rey de Townskig y el rey de las Nevadas para entrar

-*Leyendo la carta* QUE! déjenlos pasar! y traigan al príncipe William!

En ese momento algunos guardias se colocan a los alrededores del palacio, hasta que unos 6 entran en la habitación de William y lo tiran al suelo amarrándole las manos, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse . Todos en el palacio se quedan perplejos por lo que esta sucediendo y Bombón se acerca notando el disturbio

-Esperen que sucede aquí? Alguien me lo puede explicar?

-Algo terrible ha sucedido!

-Que!?

-Se están llevando preso al príncipe William!

-QUE! es imposible! *Se acerca a donde están los guardias *

-Esperen! No se lo pueden llevar así! El es el príncipe el líder de ustedes!

-Lo siento señorita pero este hombre es un farsante

Noo! Es mentira!

En eso lo quitan la peluca rubia revelando su verdadera identidad a todos los que estaban allí,Bombón lo reconoció enseguida

-BRICK?...Noo! Es mentira! Nooooooo!

-*cabeza baja* Lo siento Bombón pero si soy Brick!

-*Lo golpea* Respeta ladrón!...No puedes hablarle así a la princesa

-Suéltenlo!*con lagrimas en los ojos * El no ha hecho nada malo por favor!

-Se hizo pasar por el verdadero príncipe William, tiene la habilidad de disfrazarse pero esta vez no puedes escapar

-*llorando* Por que no me dijiste la verdad Brick! o quien seas en realidad !

Para Brick el hecho de verla llorar ya le partía el alma en cientos de pedazos y mas si esas lagrimas eran por el!

-Descuida princesa recibirá un buen castigo

-NOOOOO! *llorando*

-Andando guardias

Y se llevaron a Brick como si fuera un asesino peligroso al reino de las Nevadas, Bombón no paraba de llorar se sentía traicionada, impotente y triste por que la persona que ella ama esta condenado!. Christopher logro escapar y tomo un caballo para avisar a sus hermanos de lo ocurrido

El la casa de los Him ya todo comenzaban a levantarse. Bellota buscaba que ponerse ya que su vestido estaba en mal estado y empezó a buscar en las cosas de su hermana y algún cuarto, Richard preparaba un té tenia muchos años que no lo bebía, Butch saco sus espadas para limpiarlas, Boomer y Burbuja se encontraban durmiendo muy juntos hasta que el sol pego en sus caras.

-*Bostezando* Que día mas bonito! *besa la mejilla de Boomer *

-Si y mas contigo! *sonríe y besa su frente *

-*Entrando* OH! Perdonen mi atrevimiento *algo sonrojado * es que el desayuno esta servido

-*Sonrojada se levanta rápidamente de la cama* Perdonanos a nosotros Richard!

-Descuida! jejejeje

Cerca del establo

-Bonitas espadas! Puedo?!

-*Sorprendido* Oh! Claro pero ten cuidado!

-*observa la espada* Esta espada pertenece a un caballero real! Su filo y firma es preciosa!

-Era de mi Padre mi Madre me decía que me convertiría en un caballero como el *se sonroja un poco * Perdón! No quiero aburrirte con mi vida

-No descuida! Es bueno tener recuerdos de la familia ya que es lo mas importante que existe y donde comienza todo! y... *observa que Butch se sorprendió se sonroja y mira otra espada* esta espada también es tuya no? De donde la sacaste?

-Me la forjo un viejo mago con toda la dedicación y esfuerzo del mundo y dijo que con esta espada derrotaría el mal para siempre y reinaría con un unicornio! *la observa divertido* jajajajajajajaja

-Jajajajaja que divertido casi caigo jajajajajaja

-jajajaja si! La verdad esta espada me la hice yo!

-Enserio?

-Si siempre quise tener mi propia espada así que decidí hacerla!

-Es preciosa! Tienes muy buena precisión... espero me hagas una algún día o luchemos con ella a ver que tal es!

-Bien aunque se que con o sin espada ganare!

-QUE! *Enojada * no has luchado conmigo ya veras!

En eso notan señas de el Tio Richard para entran a desayunar y van caminando hasta la casa

-Oye!

-Que?

-Bonita ropa! No sabia que podias coser!... Esa camisa me resulta familiar

Bellota de todo lo que encontró se hizo un vestido verde con las mangas hasta los codos, sencillo, algo ajustado arriba con su corsé negro

-*Sonrojada* Es tuya?! Lo siento es que no había otra que me gustara y bueno...

-*le tapa la boca con el dedo* Esta muy bien... pero ahora me deberás otro favor!

-QUE! *Sonrojada * Y para que quieres tantos favores mios?

-Alguien con tu carácter hay que atacar con su honor, así que con eso se que no te podrás negar a lo que te diga!

-Cuidado con esos favores!

-*con picardia* Tan mal concepto tienes de mi? Jejejeje

Llegaron a casa y comenzaron a desayunar

-Ya te encuentro mejor hermano!

-Si gracias a todos por ayudarme sobre todo a ti Tío!

-Descuida es lo que aprendes siendo el escudero jejejeje me encantaría ver a Brick!

-Si ya se ha tardado mucho en volver

En ese momento tocan a la puerta muy fuerte, Bellota decide abrirla y estaba Christopher algo agotado y asustado

-*sorprendida* Christopher? Que haces aquí?!

-*Voz cansada* He venido lo mas rapido que pude! han arrestado a BRICK!

-QUE!?

Todos en la mesa se levantaron sorprendidos

-Que sucedió?

-Boomer que alegría verte!... unos guardias del palacio de las nevadas llegaron a Twonsking armando un alboroto y se llevaron a la fuerza a Brick por que tomo tu lugar, debemos hacer algo la princesa Bombón estaba destrozada, a mi casi me llevan pero logre escapar a el lo ataron y se le hizo imposible!

-Debemos hacer algo pronto!

-Ir a palacio y rescatarlo!

-Rumorean que por la muerte de Li la guardia aumento el doble

-Esto es mi culpa! No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada

-Debemos irnos ahora! Podrían matarnos

-*saca su espada* Tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver!

-Se un lugar donde escondernos! Hay que entender que no todos pueden luchar

-Se lo que el Rey esta tramando algo que no es nada bueno

-Por fin estas sucediendo cosas interesantes!

-Bellota no digas eso!... Pero Boomer tu estas herido todavía!

En ese momento entraron por la fuerza muchos guardias rodeando el lugar con espadas afiladas, Butch noto a unos muy cerca y los detuvo con sus espadas, Bellota los golpeo y tomo su espada luchando con ellos.

-*luchando * Ustedes que hacen aquí?

En ese momento uno de los guardias toma a Burbuja como rehén poniendo la espada cerca de su cuello, lo que hizo que todos se detuvieran

-Donde está el príncipe William?! El Rey necesita verlo ahora!

-Aquí estoy! No le hagan daño a ninguna de estas personas!

-De acuerdo *aun amenazando * pero igual tendremos que arrestarlos a todos!

-*Algo asustada* No pueden arrestar a una princesa o si?

-*sorprendido* Burbuja? Eres una princesa?

-Si!... *mirada fija a los guardias* Soy la princesa Burbuja Utonium de Twonsking y la Ley no puede arrestar a la realeza a no ser que sea por traición a la corona o asesinato a miembros de la realeza. Así que exijo que me lleven con mis escoltas a palacio!

-Lo siento princesa *la suelta, hace reverencia * no la reconocí con esa ropa... igualmente tenemos ordenes de llevarnos al príncipe William a palacio al parecer alguien se hizo pasar por el y necesitan hablar

-*Desanimado* De acuerdo iré

Comienzan a salir todos Butch decidió ponerse la capucha para evitar que lo reconocieran, todos estaban serios y callados. Boomer miro a Burbuja sorprendido no sabia que ella era de la realeza, ella se acerca algo triste

-Lo siento Boomer debí decírtelo cuando estuvimos hablando pero yo... me escape! No quería que tuvieran problemas!

-*Le da un pequeño beso* No tienes que disculparte para mi siempre lo has sido

-*le sonríe algo sonrojada*

-Espero que volvamos a vernos!

-SIEMPRE! *Lo abraza *

Y salieron de la casa despidiéndose todos Bellota y Butch tomaron sus respectivos caballos y Richard monto a Sky el caballo de Burbuja, llevándola a ella por atrás!. Boomer por su parte tomó su caballo pero siendo vigilado por todos los guardias

En el reino de Twonsking se encontraba Bombón triste y algo desconsolada perdida en sus pensamientos

-Por que no me di cuenta!... claro que era el todo es tiempo fue el! pero es un ladrón?... no quiero que nada malo le pase, pero que puedo hacer!

-Es simple esa respuesta!

-*Sorprendida* Alexander? Cuando llegaste aquí?

-Eso no importa ahora!... ya que el tal William no está, no tienes ningun impedimento de casarte conmigo!

-No voy a casarme contigo Alexander yo... quiero a alguien mas!

-*La toma de los hombros* El querer! El querer es momentáneo al momento de una traición lo puedes olvidar pero el Amor, el amor es algo que se queda dentro y es capaz de permanecer para siempre y es capaz de todo... *Le sube el mentón mirándola fijamente a los ojos * Por ese amor que aun existe... casate conmigo y se mi reina!

-Y si me niego?

-Bueno… tendra que ser por las malas... uno a uno irán cayendo de manera desafortunada

-Quienes?

-Empezando por el falso principito por ejemplo

-Tu lo haz planeado todo!

-*Sonrisa de medio lado* Y ademas habrá una ventaja el reino de las nevadas a hecho alianza con mi reino y hemos acordado en que no invadirán ni lucharan en Towsnking, estamos logrando lo que nuestros padres han querido!... la paz entre reinos donde todos pueden estar libres y tranquilos

-Pero la paz no se logra haciendo actuar a otros en contra de su voluntad

-La vida esta llena de riesgos y sacrificios mi princesa. Ademas no te casaras con alguien que no te quiere y tratara como a cualquiera, seras toda una reina con un esposo que esta loco por ti! *la abraza *

-*se suelta* Esta bien! Ya basta! tengo que pensarlo!

-De acuerdo piensa, aunque no tienes opción. Recuerda, el principito mejor dicho ese ladrón ya no tiene salida! Jajaja

-*Con lagrimas en los ojos* Eres un monstruo!

-Pero recuerda que ese monstruo tiene su firma grabada en tu piel!

Alexander sale de ese lugar con mucha satisfacción y triunfo sin darse cuenta que Carlota escuchaba todo lo que había sucedido

En el palacio de las nevadas Boomer se presento ante el Rey vestido y arreglado

-*Hace reverencia* Quería verme majestad

-Por que me llamas majestad? Debes respetarme! Yo soy tu Padre!

-*Obligándose a si mismo pensando en Brick* Si pa.. Padre!

-Mucho mejor! Como veras encontramos a un impostor que se hizo pasar por ti en Twonsking para el compromiso con la princesa a si que hemos decidido que la ejecución sera lo mejor tu que crees?

-No por favor el no ha hecho nada malo!, es mi culpa yo le dije que fuera en mi lugar, encierren me a mi!

-De verdad quieres tomar su castigo!

-Si *cabeza baja *

-Bien entonces el castigo lo decidiré yo y deberás cumplirlo si no lo haces él morirá!

-De acuerdo!

-Te casaras con la princesa del reino de Rain en 3 días

-*Sorprendido* Que!?

-Ya que me prometiste herederos que lleven el corazón de las Nevadas en su ser! Te casaras con la princesa de Rain se llama Alejandra

-Pero yo he conocido a alguien con quien me gustaría casar!... ella es de sangre real, es una princesa

-Muy tarde ya que no te decidiste, me toco a mi escoger por ti y ademas Alejandra también es de sangre real

A Boomer le cambio el semblante se sentía aprisionado, justo cuando sabia que era tan fácil que él y Burbuja estuvieran juntos. El rey lo ve y toma su hombro

-Hijo no sera tan malo ya lo veras, sera un boda preciosa como a mi me hubiera gustado que fuera con tu madre!

Boomer recordó la cara de su madre triste al ver como la separaban de él

-*Enojado alejando su hombro* SI! Pero no te importo separarme de ella verdad?!

-Esa fue nuestra condición hijo!... en la vida debemos hacer sacrificios por la corona

-Pero no he visto los tuyos! *se va enojado *

-Entonces que pasara con tu HERMANO? *sonriendo *

-*Apretando el puño* Me casare con ella! Majestad... con permiso

El rey se volvía a sentir mejor por que estaba logrando su cometido y tenia una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

"Querido diario... Que decidir? Que hacer? En estos momentos la única solución es ver que nos traerá el día de mañana. Extraño a mis hermanas espero vuelvan pronto... veo que existe una solución pero temo que otros sean dañados por eso"...

Adelanto capitulo 13

**_"Lagrimas, fiesta, anillos"_**

-Lo he visto y no se por que sentí algo tan extraño cuando lo vi!

-Pero tu lo conoces?

-NO!

…...

-Invitación?... *leyendo * QUE! *Se desmaya *

-Señorita!

-Oh no!

…...

-Te extrañe Brick!

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti!

…...

**A todos esos seguidores de la historias los quiero mucho! gracias por seguirla T_T no les voy a fallar :P! sigan dejando reviews para ver que les parece la historia y los capis snif snif ;D! :) 3 3**


	13. Inesperado

**Hola! a todos reportan dome de nuevo jejejeje :3 he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo espero les guste :B aun mucho mas emocionante! muajajaja y muchas gracias por esos Reviews! un gran abrazo de mi parte ;) gracias por apoyar la historia! T_T!**

13

"_Lágrimas, fiesta y anillos"_

Bombón se comenzó a sentir entre la espada y la pared, no sabía que hacer y recordaba la última frase que dijo Alexander:…. "Pero recuerda que este monstruo lleva su firma grabada en tu piel"

.::Recuerdo::.

Se encontraban Alexander y Bombón escondidos en un establo donde sólo los iluminaba la luna… Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron como sino hubiera vuelta atrás, como si fuese el ultimo…. Luego cobró más intensidad y pasión, Alexander tenía la intención de hacerla suya aquella noche…. Pero no era lo mismo que pensaba Bombón

-*Respiración algo agitada besando su cuello* Te amo Bombón!

-*Respiración agitada* Espera Alexander! DETENTE!…. *lo empuja* Basta!

-*Sorprendido* Que sucede?

-*Sonrojada* Yo… No estoy segura de esto! Quiero hacer las cosas correctamente!

-Pero… Tu me amas?

-Claro que si! Es estoy nerviosa solo tengo 15 años soy muy joven!

-*Tomando su hombro* No deberías estarlo! Ya que estarás conmigo por siempre verdad?

-*Sonrojada* Si! Por eso te pido que tengas paciencia!

-*Serio* Júrame que estarás siempre conmigo! *saca una daga y se apunto en su pecho*

-ALEXANDER! Que estas haciendo!? Estas loco!? Claro que lo prometo!

-*Mirada seria* Yo Alexander juro que mi único objetivo será que estemos juntos para siempre!

En ese momento se quito la camisa y con la daga hizo una marca de "B" en su pecho por el lado izquierdo. Bombón se asombró y a la vez le dio algo de miedo ver esa marca que sangraba lentamente

-La mejor firma que existe es la sangre y tu? Lo juras?

-*Asustada* Yo… Bueno… *respiro profundo bajando la mirada* Yo también quiero que estemos juntos!

-Para siempre?

-*Cerro los ojos* Si!

En ese momento el la abraza con mucha fuerza y bajo la manga de su vestido dejando su hombro descubierto, Bombón estaba asustada y lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza y comenzó a salirle lágrimas, por que el saco la daga y marco una "A" cerca de su hombro, le empezó a sangrar un poco y el beso su herida y luego la beso a ella…

.:: Fin del recuerdo::.

Salían lágrimas de los ojos de Bombón recordando ese día y no dejaba de mirar en el espejo tocando esa cicatriz en forma de "A"… Ella en verdad no lo amaba simplemente sintió fue un impulso por el miedo que le causo ver lo que era capaz. De repente tocaron la puerta de su habitación, ella rápidamente se acomodo su vestido y secó sus lágrimas

-*Respirando profundo* Adelante!

-*Emocionada* Mi niña! Las chicas han regresado!

-*Se alegra* De verdad! Incluso Burbuja?

-*Sonriente* Si! Están en la entrada!

Bombón bajó rápido las escaleras y va directo a abrazarlas… Ellas también se emocionaron de verla y corrieron a abrazarse… Fue un momento muy emotivo que incluso Richard y Butch les daba alegría ver esa escena.

-*Acariciando su cara* Burbuja estas preciosa!

-Te extrañe mucho Bombón!

-Bueno! Tampoco estuvimos años sin vernos!… ummm… Carlota!

-Si señorita

-Ellos son unos invitados… Christopher que ya lo conocían…..y bueno ellos son Butch y Richard…

-*Ambos dijeron* Him!

Bombón y Carlota se asombraron al escuchar ese apellido sobre todo Carlota ya que ella llego a conocer al caballero Eliot Him

-*Aun asombrada haciendo reverencia* Bienvenidos caballeros iré a preparar sus habitaciones

-Descuida! Cualquier lugar esta bien!

-*Sonriente* Con permiso

Richard se quedo observándola al parecer le sonaba mucho de algo

-*Susurro* Tío se algo prudente viendo a la sirvienta!… Te ha gustado no? Jejeje

-QUE!? *Sonrojado* NO!… *Pensando* Es que no se por que…. Pero… me suena tanto de algo!

-*tomando a ambos de los hombros* Dejen de estar cuchicheando y menos con mis hermanas presente! *enojada*

-Oh disculpe mi imprudencia *se medio arregla* Mucho gusto majestad *Hace reverencia* Me llamo Richard!

Bombón se asombra al mirar los ojos de Richard ya que eran iguales a los de Brick y se comenzó a entristecer, cosa que Richard noto al instante

-*Pensando* Ella es la que ama a Brick!

-Y yo soy Butch *hace reverencia*

Aparece otra sirvienta

-Disculpen princesas las habitaciones de los caballeros están listas si ustedes quieren los guiaremos

-Oh! Que rápida ha sido Carlota!… Bien mejor vayan necesitan descansar un poco del viaje y ya hablaremos luego

-Bien nos vemos luego *Hacen reverencia*

-Y… que te hizo volver Burbuja?

-ya les contare con mas detalles!

-Y que paso con Brick?

-*Triste* El se hizo pasar por el príncipe William y se lo llevaron preso al reino de las Nevadas

-*La observa* Y… tu lo quieres verdad?

-*Cabeza baja* Si!

-*Asombrada* El es tu caballero de los ojos rojos cierto? *sonriendo de medio lado*

-Si Bellota! Ahora no se que hacer!

-*La abraza* ya pensaremos en algo! *le sonríe*

En el reino de las nevadas ya se encontraba Alejandra que bajaba de la carroza

-*Emocionada* Oh! Que lugar mas hermoso!

-Y FRIO! *Temblando* Me estoy congelando

-*Sonriente* jajajajaja Elis! Eres muy dramática!

-Bienvenida princesa *hace reverencia* este es el palacio de las Nevadas permítame darle un pequeño recorrido

-Muchas gracias *sonríe*

Y comienzan a caminar por el palacio mientras le enseñaban los lugares… y sin querer venia un hombre al que se le cayeron muchos libros y Elis fue a ayudarlo

-Oh! Esta bien?

-Si! Es que el príncipe pide muchos libros *muchas gracias*

-Muchas gracias Señorita ya lo ayudo yo!… Cuantas veces te he dicho Erick! No lleves tantos libros solo pedí de algunos temas!

-Es que todos estos hablan de lo mismo Alteza!

-Alteza?

-Es verdad nunca la he visto mi nombre es bo… digo William!

-*Asombrada* Oh el príncipe! *Hace reverencia*

-Descuida no es necesario tanta formalidad *le sonríe*

-*sonrojada* Claro príncipe *le sonríe*

En ese momento Alejandra voltea a ver donde esta Elis hasta que ve que esta con dos personas y se sorprendió al ver al joven de cabello rubio que estaba muy sonriente… En eso ya Elis regresaba a donde estaba la princesa que decidió mirar a otro lado y se encontraba muy sonrojada

-Señorita! *susurrando* Lo he visto… Al príncipe! Y no se por que sentí algo extraño cuando lo vi!

-Pero tu lo conoces de otro lado?

-NO! Pero me ha parecido una persona encantadora de buen corazón! Incluso no quería que le hiciera reverencia!

-*Asombrada* Era uno de esos hombres con los que hablabas verdad?

-Si el joven rubio que suerte tiene señorita! *sonriendo*

-*Sonrojada* Ah ya!

-Esta bien Señorita?

-Si! Tal vez ya debería ir a mi habitación si no es mucha molestia

-Oh por supuesto señorita ya le guiare el camino!

Alejandra estaba algo pensativa recordando la imagen del príncipe… hasta que apareció a su mente la de Alexander

En Townsking las chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Burbuja charlando con sus hermanas de las cosas que habían sucedido.

-Que mal mi pequeña Burbuja estuviste en un horrible calabozo! *la abraza*

-Descuida Bombón doy gracias de haber tenido a Richard conmigo ese tiempo es un gran hombre! Fue el escudero del caballero Eliot Him y también su hermano!

-Que! Ese hombre es el hermano del legendario Eliot!

-Si Bellota incluso el Padre de Brick, Boomer y Butch

-*Asombrada* QUE!

-Y claro entendí muchas cosas de por que ese apellido Him desapareció… fue por una simple obsesión del rey de las Nevadas… El estaba obsesionado con la princesa Celia e hizo hasta lo imposible para tenerla y lograr su cometido.

Bombón se sorprendía al escuchar eso, ya que estaba completamente identificada con la situación

-Pero aunque pasaron por muchas dificultades Celia y Eliot buscaron ser felices y dejaron a unos excelentes hijos! Yo no me arrepiento de querer a Boomer *sonrojada* se que el también me quiere y seremos felices!

-La verdad me alegro mucho por ti Burbuja! *le sonríe*

-Quien lo diría… la mas pequeña! *le sonríe* estoy orgullosa de lo valiente y fuerte que haz sido! Cada vez te pareces mas a mi! *ríe de orgullo*

-*Celosa* Y mas inteligente jum! Como yo!

-Y de que sirve eso en un calabozo!

-Por que siempre tienes que pensar en violencia!

-No es pensar en violencia es ser valiente y darte tu lugar!  
>-Uno lucha también con esto *señala su cabeza y le saca la lengua* JUM!<p>

-Descuiden chicas! Ambas son un gran ejemplo para mi *les sonríe*

En ese momento tocan la puerta de la habitación

-Disculpen Señoritas ha llegado una carta para ustedes del reino de las Nevadas

-*Emocionada* Oh déjame ver quizás es de Boomer!

-Al parecer es una invitación!

-Invitación? *leyendo* QUE! *se desmaya*

-Señorita!

-BURBUJA!

-Que pasó? Déjame leer! *Sorprendida*

"…Para el Rey y las Princesas de Townsking:

Queremos darle cordialmente la invitación al compromiso del príncipe William de las Nevadas y la princesa Alejandra de Rain.

Contamos con su presencia en el Reino de las Nevadas

Atte:

El Rey de las nevadas…"

Bellota quedo sorprendida al leer la carta y a la vez preocupada por que Burbuja no reaccionaba lo que causo que Bombón se pusiera muy nerviosa y comenzó a gritar tan fuerte que del otro lado del castillo Richard y Butch escucharon y salieron corriendo a ver que sucedía

-Que sucede? Por que tanto alboroto?!

-*Asombrado* Burbuja?! Que sucedió?... háganse a un lado necesita respirar!... *Desabrocha un poco su vestido y la recuesta en la cama* traigan una cebolla!

-Una cebolla?

-No es hora de preguntar solo tráiganla!

-*Agitado* Aquí esta una! He corrido lo mas rápido que pude!

-Bien *saca un daga corta la cebolla por la mitad y hace que inhale el olor*

En ese momento Burbuja comenzó a cobrar el conocimiento y todas las personas se quedaron asombradas de ese hombre llamado Richard

-Eso fue impresionante tío!

-Si! Se lo agradecemos de todo corazón caballero Richard!

-De donde lo aprendiste?

-Cuando comienzas a crecer con caballeros o vives en un calabozo aprendes muchas cosas!... Y ese desmayo en ella no ha sido normal!... que sucedió?

-Lee esto!

-*Asombrado y enojado* No puede ser! Ese desgraciado!... se quiere salirse con la suya!

-Pero no lo lograra!... no esta vez!

-Tenemos que hacer algo! Ahora debemos ver como sigue Burbuja!

-Fue solo un desmayo!

-De todas maneras *toca su cara* Esta fría y un poco pálida

-*lo toma de la mano saliéndole una lagrima del ojo* Richard!... Boomer…. el esta!

-*Acaricia su cabeza* Shhhh! Por ahora no digas nada y solo preocúpate en descansar! *le sonríe*

-El que metieran a Brick en la cárcel tiene mucho que ver con este compromiso

-Ummm… un posible chantaje?

-Tal vez! Esperemos que Brick se encuentre bien!

En el calabozo de las nevadas Brick se encontraba atado de manos, en un horrible calabozo viendo el cielo por una pequeña ventana

-Vaya vaya! el pequeño Eliot! En que problemas te has metido esta vez?

-Déjame en paz!

-Pero si soy tu amigo!

-Ya quieres callarte? No quiero oírte!

-Igualmente aunque no quieras aceptarlo… Te extrañe Brick!... sabes que esta cárcel siempre será tu hogar!

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti!

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu Rey!

-Que rey?... no veo a ninguno ahora! Solo a gente mala y asesina!

-*Enojado apunta la espada al cuello de Brick* Podría matarte en este instante!... pero… por ahora te dejare tranquilo para que Boomer no se de cuenta!

-Que le haz hecho!

-Una oferta!... pero descuida yo personalmente después de un tiempo me encargare de que puedan torturarte incluso hasta el doble de lo que le hicieron a ese desgraciado de tu hermano!

-No hables mal de el! Aquí el desgraciado eres tu! Y no me intimidas con tus amenazas! Y que nunca se te olvide! Los Him!... No morimos fácilmente *Sonríe de medio lado*

-Hablas igual que tu padre!... borrare esa horrible sonrisa tuya!... ya lo veras!

El Rey no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidado por lo que le dijo Brick pero sabía que esta vez su plan no fallaría y por fin se iba a librar de los Him para siempre

Por otro lado del palacio se encontraba Alejandra pensativa en la ventana de su habitación, respiro profundo y decidió salir por su cuenta a ver que cosas encontraba en palacio cuando de repente escucho una agradable melodía que venia de alguna habitación… Llego a un salón y se asomo un poco por la puerta y ve a un joven muy sencillo tocando de manera extraordinaria el piano, se notaba lo apasionado que estaba y la cantidad de sentimientos que transmitía… Alejandra no dejaba de mirarlo asombrada de lo hermoso y apasionado que se veía… y como ella se sentía tan complementada con cada nota que tocaba.

-*Asombrado se detiene* AH! Quien eres?

-*Sonrojada con lagrimas en los ojos* Ah… yo?... bueno… este…. Por favor no pares!

-*Asombrado* Que!?

-Esa melodía que estabas tocando… era como poesía que llenaba mi corazón no se como explicarlo solo eso

-*Sonrojado* Pensé que eso era solo pensamientos individuales! Que muy pocos entenderían!...Tu sabes de música?

-Si! *sonrojada* Se tocar el piano y el arpa las cosas básicas que te enseñan cuando eres princesa… pero siempre he sabido que con la música puedes hablar de una manera sutil y hermosa

Boomer estaba asombrado escuchando lo que esa joven hablaba de la música… ya que para el era lo mismo y en estos momentos necesitaba desahogarse

-Como te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Alejandra

-Mucho gusto Alejandra! Yo me llamo Boomer! Y por que no me hablas con esto! *señala el piano*

-De verdad!

-Si! *le hace un espacio en la silla*

Se sienta a su lado y al instante comenzó a tocar y el la acompañaba tocando del otro lado una melodía llena de emoción y tuvieron una gran conexión!... parecía como si lo hubiesen organizado antes!

-*Sonrojada* Que bien se siente! Muchas gracias Boomer… por darme la oportunidad de hablar contigo *le sonríe*

-Lo mismo digo Alejandra *le sonríe*

Por un momento ambos se sintieron desconectados ninguno pensaba en sus problemas, simplemente se enfocaban en su melodía… Mientras una curiosa Elis observo todo el panorama y lo que hizo fue sentirse feliz de ver a su ama sin tristeza…

Adelanto capitulo 14

"_**Tres días, dos espada y un plan"**_

-Esta vez no pienso marcharme sin luchar!

-Esto es lo que haremos!

…..

-Eres muy fuerte pero aun te quedan cosas por aprender!

-No necesito que me digas que hacer!

…..

-Recuerda! Eres una pieza fundamental en este plan y vas por buen camino!

-Es que yo!…

...

**Gracias por los reviews! me hacen muy feliz espero verlos en este cap :D besitos ;)**


	14. Lágrimas y abrazos

_He vuelto! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y seguir la historia! ;_; estos meses he estado muy complicada por tengo me salió un trabajo y tenía un horario fuerte además de escribir, también dibujo y necesitaba organizar ambas cosas! Ahora si puedo! Lo cual me pone contenta... Bueno sin más bla bla bla aquí esta el siguiente capítulo que me encanta! y cada vez va a mejor!... Creo jejejejejeje_

_14_

_"Tres días, dos espada y un plan"_

...

En el castillo de Twonsking ya Burbuja se encontraba mejor de ese desmayo repentino, pero se puso deprimida recordando la carta y no dejaba de pensar, hasta que llego Butch a su habitación observandola.

-Ya se que no quieres que Boomer se case y créeme que el tuvo una motivo para aceptarlo  
>-Si... El rey!. Por que todos ustedes los Him tienen que sufrir tanto? Tus hermanos, tus padres, tu tio, Brisa y tu mismo!<br>-*Alterado la toma de los brazos* Como sabes quien es Brisa?!... Como sabes tanto sobre mi y mi familia?  
>-*Asustada* Por que yo...<br>-POR QUE TU QUE?!  
>-Encontré el diario de tu madre Celia!... Perdoname... se que no debí leerlo, pero lo recogí antes de que me secuestraran y en el calabozo conocí a tu tío y me explico todo<br>-Donde esta ese diario?! *presionándola*  
>-*Asustada* Esta en...<br>-Por ahora no debes tenerlo Butch!  
>-*Enojado* Por que no? ES MI MADRE! y estoy en todo mi derecho de reclamarlo!<br>-Eres muy fuerte pero aun te quedan cosas por aprender!  
>-No necesito que me digas que hacer!<br>-Por tu bien Butch! Se que tu mas que nadie amaba a Celia!... Pero, si lees ese diario tu corazón se llenara de mas odio del que tienes y tomaras decisiones emocionales, sin pensar y podrías a herir a mucha gente  
>Se creo un momento muy incomodo Butch miraba casi con odio a su tío Richard sin soltarle los brazos a Burbuja con mucha fuerza, ella se encontraba algo asustada ya que siempre ha visto a Butch tan sereno y amable. Justamente recordó algo que luegi comenzó a decir en voz alta:<br>-"Tengo una joya que es libre como el viento, con unos ojos tan verdes como los frondosos arboles, siempre me llenan de alegría sus detalles, los cuales en estos momentos tan difíciles me siguen motivando... lo que siempre pido es que su inocente y tierna sonrisa nunca se pierda..." *lo mira fijamente a los ojos* Eso... lo escribió tu Madre sobre ti.  
>Butch se sorprendió y salían lagrimas de sus ojos, esa sonrisa de la que su madre hablaba se perdió desde hace mucho tiempo y se dio cuenta de que ella a pesar de a ver pasado por situaciones difíciles sabia que había una esperanza... El la soltó y ella al instante le dio un abrazo que fue como el de una madre a su hijo, Richard estaba muy tranquilo y contento por el resultado, Bombón entro a la habitación de Burbuja y se extraño viendo esa imagen<br>-Ah... esta todo bien? Burbuja estas bien?  
>-*Secandose las lagrimas* Si estoy bien, no te preocupes... verdad Butch!?<br>-*Se puso su capucha* Si, con permiso majestades  
>-Y eso que ha sido?<br>-Mi sobrino necesita darse cuenta de unas cosas, con su permiso *hace reverencia*

…...

Mientras tanto Butch salió corriendo tomando el primer caballo que encontró en el establo de palacio real y se fue hasta los adentros del bosque para pensar en lo que había pasado.  
>Boomer por su parte se sentía extraño con la presencia de la princesa Alejandra y del gran complemento que hicieron al tocar juntos.<p>

-Eso fue maravilloso Boomer! La verdad nunca me había sentido tan bien con la música!  
>-Es lo último que nos queda de libertad en este palacio<br>-Tienes razón *entristecida* Y porque te dices Boomer? No deberías llamarte William? Por qué eres el príncipe no?  
>-Si, pero odió ese nombré! Fue algo que me pusieron para sonar como hijo del Rey<br>-Bueno se que parezco una entrometida, pero, si quieres algún día hablar y desahogarte puedes hacerlo conmigo! ...Como tu futura esposa mi deber es no ser tropiezo para ti!  
>-Futura esposa?<br>- Ohh lo siento no me presente antes como la princesa, olvide que no llevo la tiara  
>-Con que tu y tu familia son los causantes de todo?<br>-De que hablas?  
>-*enojado* Ustedes me tendieron una trampa y ahora estoy obligado a casarme contigo! *Alejandra bajaba la cabeza muy triste* Ahora estaré con alguien toda mi vida que puede que algún día me meta el cuchillo por la espalda!<br>-*enojada con lágrimas en los ojos* Y tu crees que soy feliz con esta decisión? Yo también he sido usada y herida! Yo tampoco quiero casarme! Pero por el bien de mi reino y la gente que amo lo haré! Aunque jamás este con la persona a la que amo de verdad! *se pone a llorar* ... Yo... Lo siento no debí hablarte así! Pero... yo tengo miedo de lo que será de mi ahora! Se que no te importa, pero, soy tu prometida y mi deber es velar por tu felicidad, la del reino y la nuevas generaciones... Por eso se que debo callar!  
>-*Cabeza baja* Lo siento Alejandra! No me había dado cuenta que estas pasando lo mismo que yo, ahora no me siento con fuerzas ni ánimos... Pero...<p>

Alejandra se sorprendió y sonrojo al ver que Boomer la estaba dando un abrazo pero uno que se sentía cálido y lleno de sinceridad!  
>-Es cierto como tu lo haz dicho! Por el bien del nuestros reinos y nuestras familias podría hacer el sacrificio *la observa a los ojos* y no pienso dejar que tu también sufras!<p>

Alejandra se sorprendió ya que desde hacia mucho tiempo nadie se había preocupado por ella, ni se daban cuenta si sufría o no  
>-*Llorando* Gracias! *lo vuelve a abrazar*<br>Alejandra por un momento se sintió muy contenta no quería soltarse de el. Boomer se dio cuenta que ahora tiene otra razón para seguir con esto.. Y es velar por la felicidad de Alejandra, ya que por una extraña razón se sentía completo con ella, se sorprendió y luego dejo de abrazarla ya que no quería mal interpretar las cosas, ya que pasara lo que pasará su corazón era de Burbuja.

-Yo... Me tengo que ir!  
>-De acuerdo! *se seca las lágrimas*<br>Y Boomer se fue dejando a Alejandra más tranquila y feliz

En lo adentro del bosque Bellota se encontraba limpiado su espada necesitaba despejarse un poco después de todo lo ocurrido con Brick y Boomer, ella se hacía muchas preguntas, pero lo que si sabía es que va a tener que luchar por el bien de sus hermanas... Decidió bañarse un momento para tranquilizarse y ver que será lo siguiente. Justo cuando se estaba secando con un paño noto que su ropa había desaparecido, ella se alarmo ya que nadie conocía ese lugar al menos no que ella supiera y es sorprendida por Alexander que la toma de los brazos y acerca la espada a su cuello.

-*Sorprendida* que haces aquí?  
>-Vine a visitarte un poco, creerías que me quedaría tranquilo viéndote escapar de palacio como siempre?<br>-Que quieres?  
>-Simplemente charlar!... Tu actitud de hace unos días no me gusto, esa no es manera de hablarle a tu maestro!<br>-Tu no eres mi maestro! Simplemente un falso! Las cosas que se hacer las he aprendido por mi cuenta!  
>-A si? Derramando sangre inocente como guerrero del bosque?!... Yo se tu secreto Bellotita y para empezar una mujer no debería estar luchando... y mucho menos si es una princesa!<br>-*Enojada* Anteriormente segun tu, si podia y ademas yo tengo el mismo derecho y defiendo una causa justa!  
>-Justa? Jajajajaja *la suelta* salir corriendo a matar a los asesinos de tus amantes no me parece una causa justa!<br>-De que hablas?  
>-Tu sabes que de las tres Burbuja y Bombon son las mas hermosas y deseadas, tu sabes bien que eres la que tiene menos oportunidad de ser amada, así que te aferras al primero que te sonría!... Te suena Mitch?, Ace? Y qué tal si hablamos de Brick?<br>-*Sorprendida* Que?  
>-Por favor! desde que lo conociste tu actitud cambio!<br>-Eso no es verdad mi hermana lo ama y el a ella!  
>-Pero eso no significa que no te halla gustado!<br>-Eso no te importa! es verdad que me enamore de ellos pero fueron cruelmente asesinados, así que intente atrapar a sus asesinos pero comence a defender a los inocentes por estas guerras absurdas por un trozo de tierra!... Y además no he vuelto a amar a nadie  
>-Incluso a mi?<br>-Por supuesto! Por qué debía amarte! Tu amas a mi hermana no? Eso si te lo advierto! Si le haces daño!...  
>-*sonriendo de medio lado* Que harás? Me matarás? *la observa* Aunque debo admitir que en estos momentos me eres más apetecible que tu hermana! *la toma en sus brazos, quedando frente a frente, apuntando con su espada la cabeza para que no pudiera echarse para atrás*<p>

Bellota sabía que estaba indefensa y el comenzó a besarle el cuello, acariciar su cara hasta su cintura y justo cuando la iba a besar en los labios una flecha paso entre los dos lo que hizo que el se apartara y Bellota tomo ventaja y lo golpea con un puño en la cara tirándolo a el suelo y luego toma la espada y señala su cuello!  
>-*llena de ira* Te mataría ahora mismo! Esta vez no pienso marcharme sin luchar!<br>-*Se levanta adolorido y enojado* ESTÚPIDA MARIMACHO! No sabes con quien estas tratando! *sale corriendo y ataca con su espada y ella detiene el golpe con el brazo izquierdo dándole una fuerte herida*

Bellota toma su espada adolorida y comienza a pelear con mucha fuerza e intensidad y justo Alexander rompe parte del pañuelo que tapaba a Bellota y le da un golpe que la tira al suelo. El se aparta y va hacia el caballo de Bellota  
>-Esto es lo que haremos! Si te veo irrumpiendo en mis planes *en ese momento le clava la espada al caballo lo que hace que automáticamente caiga muerto en el suelo!*<br>-RAYOOOOOO! *se enoja aún más y va hacia el y lo hiere cerca del pecho*  
>El cae un momento al suelo y con el pie El hace caer a Bellota dejándola sin espada y cuando el se la iba a clavar, otra flecha atraviesa su mano dejando caer la espada muy adolorido y decide huir tomando su caballo evitando sangrar más de lo debido<p>

-*Con el arco en la mano* Por que huyes? cobarde!  
>-Tu!<br>-*asombrada* Butch!  
>Alexander ya le comenzó a doler más el golpe así que decidió huir en su caballo, pero Butch iba a lanzar la flecha para herir del todo a Alexander, hasta que es detenido por Bellota...<br>-No lo hagas por favor!  
>-Pero casi te mata!<br>-Descuida! Por el bien de mis hermanas debo dejar que se vaya! *se agacha por el dolor sosteniendo su brazo ensangrentado*  
>-Estas muy herida! Si le hubiera herido antes!<br>-*Resistiendo el dolor* descuida! Prefiero que me hubiera hecho daño con la espada a que me robara mi dignidad! *le salen lágrimas de los ojos*  
>-Bueno es cierto!<br>Butch la observa y ella estaba casi desnuda e indefensa... Así qué decidió quitarse su camisa y su capa y se las puso encima  
>-Gracias Butch! ...siempre apareces en el tiempo justo! *agacha la cabeza*<br>-*preocupado* Que sucede?  
>-Yo... *le salen lágrimas en sus ojos*... Yo...Tuve mucho miedo! Y mi fiel amigo rayo! Esta muerto! *se pone a llorar*<br>Butch se sorprendió al ver al gran guerrero del bosque en su condición de mujer ...aunque luchaba también tenía derecho a llorar... sin saber que hacer la abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello y de una manera muy extraña en ella, se lo recibe y ambos cuerpos juntos sentían una calidez que nunca habían sentido para Butch era una sensacion distinta a las que habia experimentado (ya que a las unicas mujeres que ha abrazado es a su madre Celia y Burbuja) ella lo miro a los ojos y vio tanta sinceridad y seguridad que quería seguir alli y nunca soltarse, pero su brazo comenzó a sangrar más...  
>-Ahhh!<br>-*La deja de abrazar* debemos sanar esas heridas! *agarra la manga de la camisa, la rompe y comienza a vendarla*  
>-*respira con dificultad* Gracias Butch!<br>-*La arrecuesta* Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente! Tienes que relajarte de acuerdo!  
>-Bien!<p>

En Townsking Richard estaba algo preocupado por Butch aunque sabia que el puede defenderse sólo!

-Señor Richard?  
>-Oh princesa! Descuida solo pensaba, cuando te encierran por mucho tiempo es lo que te queda para no entrar en la locura!<br>-Y en que piensa?  
>-En la manera de traer a Brick de vuelta! aunque el Rey le prometa a Boomer que estará a salvo no se lo pondrá fácil!<br>-Y que pasara con Brick!?  
>-El también es muy listo... Mmmm... Ya lo se! Cuando es esa fiesta de compromiso?<br>-En tres días!  
>-Muy bien! Esto es lo que vamos a hacer!<br>Mientras Richard explicaba un poco su idea,Bombón estaba asombrada del plan y más aún de que tal vez tenía pocas probabilidades de fallar!

-Tiene algunas cosas en juego pero lo haré! *le sonrie*  
>-Yo se que eres una jovencita muy valiente! Ahora debemos avisar a los demás!<br>-Si!

Y salen del salón principal sin notar que Carlota estaba escuchando la conversación, la cual estaba muy asombrada de todo.

-  
>Alexander cabalgo lo más rápido que pudo y llego al castillo de las nevadas, bajo del caballo pero no aguanto más y se desmayo, mientras los guardias corrían hacia el y lo llevaron rápido a una habitación, Alejandra estaba tranquila caminando y se detiene al ver a todos corriendo a una habitación.<br>-*Detiene a un sirviente* Disculpa, pero que sucede aquí?  
>-El príncipe de Rain, Alexander llego lleno de sangre y luego se desmayó!<br>-queeeeeee! *corriendo a la habitacion*... Alexander! *asombrada* esta muy herido! *va corriendo a uno de los sirvientes* Por favor! No quiero que muera! *llorosa* lo salvaran verdad?  
>-No parece tan grave, pero, debemos limpiar las heridas al parecer en la mano lo atravesó una flecha!<br>-*voz entrecortada* Esa estúpida marimacho y el idiota de su amigo! Ahhh...  
>-Alexander! Estas bien! Quienes son esos que te hicieron daño? Dimelo y los mandare ahora mismo a ejecutar!<br>-*voz entrecortada* Recuerda! Eres una pieza fundamental en este plan y vas por buen camino! No te preocupes estaré bien! ... Calcule mal una cosa, Ahhh... Pero todo esta bajo control *acaricia su mejilla* ya no estés llorando!  
>-*Toma su mano algo llorosa* Es que yo!… no quiero que te pase nunca nada malo!<br>-Descuida *cierra los ojos por el dolor* Ahora debemos seguir el plan! Estas heridas resultan mejor de lo que pensaba *hace una pequeña sonrisa, por que también tenía algunas raspaduras y moretones en la cara*

En el bosque Butch le limpiaba las heridas a Bellota, el estaba sorprendido de como resistía el dolor y en un momento el se dio la vuelta y Bellota vio su marca de dragón en la espalda con algunas otras cicatrices... Hasta qué por fin entro en razón y sabía que el era el joven con el que lucho en la fiesta, en el bosque y por su culpa casi perdió la memoria de ese momento! Así que se acerco a el lentamente hasta su espalda y toco una de las cicatrices.

-Tu luchaste conmigo verdad! Ya me acuerdo de ti! Estuviste en el baile de cumpleaños y aquí en el bosque!Con qué un golpe no?... Ahh! *cerrando los ojos del dolor*  
>-*la toma de los brazos* No hables mucho! Debes ir respirando más tranquila!<br>-Bien!... Pero... Porque un dragón? Por qué esas marcas?  
>-*Asombrado* cuando quieres hacer justicia, terminas así!... El rey puede que sea incluso más malo que Alexander<br>-*se acerca a rayo con la cabeza baja* Lo dudó! Te imaginas que ambos se unan?  
>-Exacto! Tienes razón! Por eso te lo advirtió! tiene que ver con su plan! Debemos avisar a todos!<p>

-De que hablas?

-No hay tiempo *la levanta y monta en el caballo*

-*Sonrojada y mirando hacia atrás viendo a su caballo muerto* Rayo! Mi mejor amigo *se abraza de la espalda de Butch llorando*

Van cabalgando por el bosque muy rápido, para llegar al castillo a tiempo Butch tenía un presentimiento y no era nada bueno.

...

Brick en la cárcel se encontraba pensativo, en que iba a ser ahora para escapar hasta que escucha la voz de hombre desde la otra cárcel, su apariencia era casi moribunda y se notaba estañe faltaba poco para ser ejecutado.

-Elliot? Eres Elliot Him?

-No! Soy su hijo!

-Eres igual a el... Puedo llevarme una sonrisa al morir por que se que los Him seguirán adelante y ver que tiene descendientes aún más! Pero por que estas aquí y no en el trono? Deben reclamarlo!

-El trono nos pertenece? Explicamelo! *asombrado* que significa?

En ese momento entraron unas guardias que se iban a llevar al hombre moribundo para azotarlo de nuevo, Brick sabía que alo mejor moriría en esos Azores y era su única respuesta...

-Guardia! Esperen! llevenme a mi en su lugar si quieren hasta recibo doble! Se que el rey no se negara!

-Para que quieres que dejemos a este traidor?

-Para qué cuando sabe. Sus heridas puedan torturarlo causandole más angustia!

-Tu debes ser Brick no?

-Si

-Me han hablado mucho de ti, tiendes a ser muy listo... Esta bien acepto tu propuesta!... Te has salvado por hoy! puedes agradecérselo a este muchacho!

Y se llevan a Brick para azotarlo aunque a Brick no le preocupaba ya que en lo único que pensaba fue en lo que le dijo aquel hombre...

...

Adelanto capítulo 15

_"Equipo, ventaja y plan b"_

-No puedo creer eso de ti! Como haz podido!

-Tenia miedo

...

-Necesitamos encontrar esa carta!

-Donde crees que pueda estar?

-Necesitaremos ayuda!

...

-Hoy si inicia la unión de los reinos!

-Que!? Pero que estas haciendo!?

...

Espero les allá gustado ;_; sus reviews me ponen muy feliz!


	15. Heridas

**Hola a todos! BIEN! ESTOY VIVA! jejejejejejeje vengo a decirles que he vuelto y que no abandonare el fic! es que tuve problems! mis meses desde octubre han estado muy dificiles pero gracias a Dios ya todo esta mejor! Así que aqui les vengo con un nuevo cap! muchisimas gracias a lso que siguen la historia y tambien sus reviews muchas gracias T_T! Bueno sin mas que decir! aqui esta el cap nuevo! disfrutenlo y dejen sus comentarios :D**

15

_"Equipo, ventaja y plan b"_

Butch iba a toda velocidad con el caballo, ya Bellota estaba sangrando mucho. Al llegar al castillo fue detenido por los guardias y exigió pasar pero no lo dejaban hasta que vieron que llevaba a la princesa ensangrentada y abrieron la puerta lo más rápido posible

-*Alarmado* Princesas!

-Que sucede?

-La princesa Bellota ha llegado muy herida casi no se reconocía por la sangre!

-QUE?!

-BELLOTA!

Y salen corriendo a su encuentro en su habitación donde estaba el medico que la curaría y se veía a Butch limpiándose la sangre con una toalla mojada

-*preocupada* Bellota!... que tiene?^

-Una fuerte cortada en el brazo! Lo bueno es que reacciona bien! Puede mejorar pronto, también gracias a este joven que puedo atenderla a tiempo si no hubiera perdido el brazo. Ya le limpiaremos esa heridas pero necesito que salgan de la habitación… Y joven! Muchas gracias por traerla!

-Me hubiese gustado llegar mucho antes! *algo desanimado*

-Butch! Que sucedió?

-Hablemos afuera!

Salieron y entraron en la habitación de huéspedes donde le tocaba estar a Butch… Mientras el terminaba de limpiarse y buscaba una camisa limpia

-Por que llevas esa extraña marca de dragón en tu espalda?

-Bombón creo que ahora debemos preguntar que le paso a Bellota!

-Si lo siento!

-Pues ese tal Alexander es el culpable!

-*Ambas* ALEXANDER?!

-Si la tomo por sorpresa en el bosque y ella estaba casi desnuda y sin poder defenderse… Lucho mucho y cuando casi no podía la he salvado a ella pero no pude salvar a Rayo!

-Rayo esta muerto!

-Si! Fue el golpe mas duro que recibió Bellota! Nunca la había visto llorar tanto… Ese maldito de Alexander esta tramando algo con el Rey de las nevadas! Lo presiento… Y al parecer le hablaba a ella de que el era su tutor e intento violarla, pero se nota que es un obsesionado ya que hablaba de ti también princesa*señalando a Bombón* e intento humillar a Bellota con comentarios sin sentido, pero ella es muy fuerte y valiente nunca vi a alguien luchando igual, pero ella logro herirlo por el pecho casi lo mato!

Bombón estaba conteniendo las lágrimas de imaginar todo eso y que sabia que ya Alexander comenzaba su plan para que ella se case con el… No lo podía soportar primero Brick, luego Bellota y quien seria después?, que decisión debía tomar?, muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza sin resolver!

-Ahora por este suceso la boda continuara?

-Eso espero si no hay otro plan, viendo que Alexander esta herido podría aprovecharse de eso o no Bombón?.. Bombón? Estas bien?

-Necesito salir y pensar un momento! Ya discutimos que pasara! Discúlpenme! *se retira de la habitación*

En el calabozo de las nevadas llegaban dos guardias que llevaban arrastrado a Brick después de tanto azotes quedo muy adolorido, agotado y botando mucha sangre, lo pusieron en la celda donde se encontraba el hombre por quien Brick cambio su lugar… Se lo lanzaron y luego le dieron unos paños para que lo secara. El hombre se quedo sorprendido al ver las heridas y como pudo resistir tanto

-Lo siento joven Him no tenia por que hacerlo!... intentare curarlo lo prometo!

-*algo adolorido* No tienes por que disculparte, tengo dudas y al parecer tu tienes respuestas! Si me ayudas te sacare de esta prisión! Lo prometo!

-Gracias Señor Him pienso ser su más leal servidor *lo comienza a curar*

-Ah! Y dime cual es tu nombre? Y como conociste a mi padre?

-Me llamo Anthony II Yo fui el escudero de tu padre! Fui como su mejor amigo mi Señor!

-Así? Y por que dijiste que debía estar en el trono?

-Nunca supiste el juramento del rey?

-Juramento?

-Celia era su única hija, pero al ser mujer no podía poseer el trono! Pero había un segundo heredero, su primo, pero si la princesa se casaba con un noble podía reclamar su derecho a la corona!

-Pero mi padre fue un simple guerrero!

-Un caballero de la corte! Con un alto estatus en la realeza y respetado por sus victorias… Un noble

-Caballero de la corte?

-Si incluso el Rey sabia que Celia estaba enamorada de El y decidió escribir el decreto yo estuve allí cuando lo firmo, fue una ceremonia algo secreta ya que era una sorpresa para Elliot y esperaban que llegara anunciarlo cuando volviera de la batalla… Pero, de manera extraña el rey murió lo que le dio instantáneamente el poder a su primo y por consiguiente se quiso deshacer de todos los que lo sabíamos! Tu madre sufrió mucho por eso!... Pudimos ponerla a ella a salvo, pero me encerraron y no supe que más sucedió, solo se que se casaron en secreto y se fueron cerca de las montañas! Pero no se más! Y tu como su hijo… deberías saberlo!

-Ese Rey… mato a mis padres! Hizo hasta lo imposible para deshacerse de los Him!... Pero ahora que se la verdad, reclamare lo que me pertenece! Yo he sido tratado como lo peor del reino! Incluso mi hermano pequeño esta de príncipe por que el Rey cree que es su hijo!

-Mi Señor Elliot a muerto?

-No… lo han asesinado… Pero vengare cada daño hecho a mi familia! La solución es esa carta!

-Si! si los cardenales y la corte ven que es la firma del Rey puedes reclamar tu derecho!

-Hay un problema… Mis padres se casaron en secreto! Entonces esa ley no servirá!

-La ley también dice que cualquier hijo de Celia puede pedir el cargo como principal heredero! En caso de que no los tenga el trono pasara a ser del primo!

-Necesitamos encontrar esa carta!

-Donde crees que pueda estar? Tu estuviste allí no? Donde podrían haberlo ocultado?

-Necesitaremos ayuda!... Creo recordar un lugar!... Será esperar un milagro!

-Lo que no entiendo… Es como no te asesinaron si tu sabias tantas cosas?

-Es que solo sabían que fui su escudero no tenían un delito grave en mi contra, por eso solo me torturan por diversión, pero recientemente están interesados en matarme!... Tal vez ya los he aburrido!… Y bueno yo se todas esas cosas por que antes era muy curioso y el palacio esta lleno de escondites y por allí lo supe

-Escondites?

-Si! pasadizos secretos y cosas así!

-Interesante!

Brick se le estaba ocurriendo una idea! Y gracias a Anthony II…

En el palacio de las Nevadas Alexander ya había sido vendado y estaba tranquilo en su cama con Alejandra a su lado que no dejaba de tomar su mano.

-Yo… no quiero que te pase nunca nada malo!

-Estoy bien! Esa Utonium pagara lo que me ha hecho!

-Yo podría matarla ahora mismo si quisieras!

-No hagas una estupidez Alejandra!... Además, eres muy delicada para rebajarte a ese vulgar nivel *tomando su mejilla*

-*Sonrojada mirándolo a los ojos* Alexander… yo… *deja escapar una lagrima de sus ojos*

-*sorprendido* Que sucede?

Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Alejandra pero sabia que jamás volvería a estar con Alexander así que con mucho miedo y timidez lo beso en los labios. Alexander se sorprendió del gesto pero sus labios eran tan suaves y delicados que no resistió besarlos, ambos cerraron sus ojos dejando un momento mágico! Al menos para Alejandra que cada vez se besaban con mayor intensidad y pasión que aunque le doliera un poco el cuerpo a Alexander la llevo hacia el para quedar abrazados en la cama… Alejandra dejo de besarlo por que sabia que seria capaz de todo por el! Solo se limito a verlo con ternura y solo dijo una palabra

-Te amo! *Se va rápido de la habitación llorando*

Alexander no entiende que sucedió en ese momento! De cómo tomo ese impulso y beso a alguien a quien ha visto como su hermana desde hace mucho tiempo!

Se hizo una noche bastante larga para todos los reinos con una nueva esperanza para el mañana. Butch no podía dormir así que decidió salir a caminar en los alrededores de palacio pensando

-No me ha dado tiempo de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hermana Joven Butch

-Oh! Princesa Bombón, no es nada! Me hubiera gustado llegar antes

-Pero la has salvado! Eres muy valiente y te lo agradezco

-Hice lo que muchos hubieran hecho!

-No te creas!... Bellota no tiene buena fama ya que la ven como la princesa malcriada ó La marimacho rebelde… Ella siempre le ha encantado luchar y defender lo que es justo pero nunca ha tenido un contrincante digno!... a todos les da lastima por que es una mujer y la princesa

-Pero tiene una técnica muy buena

-Si! y si puedes algún día devuelve su corset *le guiña el ojo*

-*Sonrojado* Que? Pero como?

-Es que ahora fui a verla y entre dormida habla de un dragón! Por que no vas a verla? Les hará bien!

Butch no se con que intenciones Bombón le dijo eso pero algo dentro de si quería ir a verla. Subió las escaleras y entro cuidadosamente a su habitación, ella se encontraba acostada con una gran venda en el brazo y con su hermoso cabello suelto, puesto cómodamente en la almohada, el la observo algo sonriente se veía muy bien se le calmaron los moretones y ya no estaba empapada de sangre. Bellota notó que alguien estaba en su habitación y entre abrió los ojos viendo a Butch en una silla al lado de su cama

-*sonrojada* He… que haces aquí?

-*Sonrojado* Lo siento… no quería molestarte… mejor me retiro

Pero es detenido por ella que tomó parte de su camisa

-Por favor no te vayas! *sonrojada mirando hacia un lado* Yo… quería darte las gracias por salvarme hoy!

-No tienes nada que agradecerme! *le sonríe*

-Siempre me muestro tan rebelde y testaruda que me meto en problemas y no me doy cuenta que de vez en cuando dependo de la ayuda de los demás! Y agradezco que en este caso fuera la tuya! *Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos* Si alguna vez pudiera hacer algo por ti, lo que sea! Solo pídemelo!

-Es cierto que me debes algunas cosas *sonriéndole picadamente*

-Hey! *algo enojada* Estamos hablando de algo serio!

-Yo también! Pues serás mi sirvienta personal sometiéndote a mis deleites y caprichos!

-QUE?!

-Jejejejejeje es una broma!... Pero ahora sabes!... tenemos un asunto sin terminar!

-Cual? *sonrojada*

Y en ese momento el le dio un abrazo como el que se dieron en el bosque, ella muy sonrojada le recibe el abrazo y se lo da con mas fuerza sin ganas de soltarse!

-*Mirándola a los ojos* No puedo creer como ese idiota de Alexander dijera esas cosas de ti! Me pareces completamente hermosa! Y se que sonara cursi o extraño que lo diga pero la persona a quien llegues a amar, será el ser mas afortunado del planeta!

Bellota quedo conmovida por esas palabras no podía creer que alguien le hablara de esa manera y sabia que eran palabras sinceras ya que el nunca despego su mirada… No sabia que decirle, el solo se soltó, le acaricio su cara, le guiño el ojo y se fue dejando a Bellota sonrojada y pensativa

En el castillo de las nevadas Alejandra no quiso bajar a comer dejando a su dama de compañía muy preocupada

-*Tocando la puerta* Princesa! Puedo pasar?

-*Respirando profundo* Si pasa por favor!

-Que te sucede princesa? Me has tenido preocupada! Algunas personas dicen que te vieron llorar!

-Es que… yo… he besado a Alexander!

-Pero es tu hermano! No puedo creer eso de ti! Si las demás personas se enteran estarás en un problema! Como haz podido!

-Tenía miedo… Ya jamás estaré con el! Todos mis esfuerzos han sido en vano mi compromiso es mañana y no podré evitarlo *le vuelven a salir lagrimas en los ojos*

-Pero princesa solo quiero que me digas la verdad! El te recibió el beso?

-Lo peor es que si! No se si con eso quiere torturarme o simplemente lo hizo por compasión! No se que hacer *la abraza con fuerza*

-Oh! Mi niña! Lo siento mucho! No me gusta verte así! Puede que exista alguna esperanza!

-Ya las mías han muerto!

Ya era media noche y abajo en el salón principal se encontraba el Rey de las nevadas escribiendo una carta, parecía un decreto ya que le puso su sello oficial! Y aparece uno de sus más leales sirvientes (un hombre de piel muy blanca, ojos grises y cabello castaño)

-Me llamaba Señor!

-Hoy si inicia la unión de los reinos! Los ejércitos de Rain son bastante fuertes y nuestras murallas impenetrables destruiremos a los demás reinos incluyendo el de Townsking jajaja! Toma! A ver que te parece? Que lo lean mañana a primera hora!

-Lo siento Señor pero este tipo de decretos no pueden ser aprobados

-Que!? Pero que estas haciendo!? Yo soy el rey y son mis normas

-Si y en sus normas las leyes de ejecución no se dan en día festivo a no ser que algún invitado real lo ordene o halla un crimen en primer grado! Y también tengo entendido que el joven William ha aceptado casarse con la condición de traer de vuelta sano y salvo a quien el llama su hermano ese campesino llamado Brick!

-No se por que te tengo debería mandar a ejecutarte!

-Lo siento Señor mi deber es cumplir con las normas y hacer que el Rey tenga buena imagen con el reino

-En fin debo encontrar la manera de deshacerme de esos Him para siempre y mas cuando mi plan de conquista esta muy cerca!

Adelanto capitulo 16

"_Amantes, desconocidos y una sola ley"_

-Solo quiero que me beses como si tu vida dependiera de ello!

-Mi vida depende de ello!

-*Sorprendida* NOO!

-*La observa* Tu eres quien lo ama verdad?

-Lo siento pero el no te ama a ti!

-Creo que lo hemos conseguido!

-Escóndete viene alguien!

-NOOOO! Espera!

**Espero sus hermosos Reviews! T_T!**


	16. Nervios

**Así**** es YOOOOOOO! HE VUELTO DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS! jajajaja después de dos largos años sin postear nada estoy de vuelta TT_TT Enserio lo siento mucho. Si les contara... La parte buena es que he iniciado un cómic de esta misma historia en mi Deviantart por si lo quieren visitar mi nombre es g3n3 y bueno aquí les dejo este pequeño regalo y la promesa de seguir adelante con esta historia y la de parís! Los amo y gracias por su paciencia. Espero no decepcionarlos muah!**

**16**

**"_Amantes, desconocidos y una sola ley"_**

_Es un nuevo día en los reinos. Un día crucial ya que iba a ser oficial el compromiso de Boomer y Alejandra. Burbuja no pudo dormir en toda la noche estuvo muy pensativa y triste. En ese momento apareció Carlota y encuentra a la princesa mirando la ventana como si no hubiera mañana_

-Mi niña ¿Estás bien? Debes arreglarte para ir al reino de las Nevadas

-No me siento con ánimos de ir

-¿Qué sucede mi niña?

-*tono serio* He tenido el privilegio de conocer a gente maravillosa. Ver como gente tan humilde y tranquila puede vivir sus vidas en paz. La realeza vive en un mundo de maldad, engaño, vanidad, codicia y saber que formo parte de ese mundo me destroza *se le cae una lagrima*. Me he enamorado profundamente de un hombre sin saber su clase social. Solo lo amo a Él y por querer salvarnos está preso a sus sueños y libertad. Si esta es la vida de una princesa, no quiero ser princesa

-*La abraza* Mi niña el destino da muchas vueltas. El futuro es un misterio que puede ser cambiado. Pero solo si queremos que así sea *le sonríe*

_Burbuja se sintió más tranquila al escuchar esas palabras. Ella se siente determinada a luchar por su libertad ya que lo ama de verdad. Abrazo a Carlota y comenzó a cambiarse, mientras pensaba en ese día en que durmieron juntos y se besaron. En el reino de las Nevadas Boomer estaba haciendo lo mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Reino. Se sentía atrapado y confundido. Solo pensar en Burbuja lo calmaba, aunque por una extraña razón se peguntaba porque sintió tanta paz con Alejandra y sentía la necesidad de protegerla._

-¿Por qué la he abrazado? Yo amo es a Burbuja. Ahora que voy hacer… Le he prometido que la guardaría. Me siento como entre la espada y la pared. Solo un milagro será capaz de sacarme de esto.

-Buenos días Boo… quiero decir: príncipe William *hace reverencia*

-Buenos días ¿y esa formalidad princesa Alejandra?

-Es un día de celebración de nuestros reinos, dentro de poco iré a arreglarme, pero…

-…¿No te sientes segura verdad?

-Sí. Quiero lo mejor para el reino y haré lo que este en mi mano por mantener el honor y la paz. Aunque ambos estemos condenados a vivir sin amar, nuestro objetivo es el mismo. Así que espero tu apoyo y comprensión. Y a partir de ahora hasta que la muerte nos separe si es necesario por nuestros reinos que serán uno lo mantendremos así y deberemos cumplir con nuestros deberes y en mi caso llamar a mi Señor como debe ser. Así que *hace reverencia* hasta más tarde príncipe William

Boomer estaba extrañado con lo que dijo Celia. Su semblante cambió se notaba más determinado y decidido, cosa que le daba mala espina a Boomer

-Y una cosa más príncipe. Sé que ambos no nos amamos y jamás lo haremos, pero si toca besarnos debemos hacerlo como una pareja feliz a la cara del pueblo así que: Solo quiero que me beses como si tu vida dependiera de ello por favor

-Mi vida depende de ello Alejandra. No te preocupes tengo muchas cosas en juego que no pienso abandonar. Ambos estamos nerviosos con esta decisión *Le toma la mano* Pero agradezco que la que vaya a formar parte de mi nueva vida en el reino seas tú. Tienes un corazón de reina y nunca te haré daño aunque no nos amemos, siempre buscare el bien para ti.

-Boomer… yo… *se le escapo una lagrima y lo abraza*. Gracias de nuevo

_Ya era la hora de ir hacia el Reino de las Nevadas. Las carrozas estaban preparadas para partir y todos se estaban arreglando muy elegantes a excepción de Butch que negaba irse elegante y mucho menos en una carroza_

-Sobrino. Sé que eres un alma libre y tu cuello está en juego, pero por el bien de Brick debemos seguir el plan

-Me reconocerán. He sido exiliado, logre entrar en este palacio porque nadie me conoce

-Yo puedo solucionarlo Butch *le enseña una peluca rubia*

-¡OH NO! ¡Eso sí que no, no usare esa cosa!

_Mientras Butch y su tío discutían Bellota entra en la conversación para buscar una solución y ambos se detuvieron y no pudieron no maravillarse y sorprenderse de lo hermosa que estaba. (Vestido verde de mangas largas que dejaban sus hombros descubiertos, un corset negro con toques en plateado y brillos verdes, el cabello suelto muy liso con una pequeña trenza alrededor de su cabeza con su respectiva corona y los labios rojos._

-Esta preciosa princesa

-Esto… *muy roja* gracias señor Richard... Solo quería decir que entiendo el que no quieras ir al castillo Butch, o usar esa horrible peluca jejeje. Pero tengo una idea mejor, serás nuestro caballero, te peinaremos y vestiremos tan bien que nadie notara quien eres.

-¿Y podré usar mis armas?

-Por supuesto

-Entonces pienso reclamar mi favor

-*sonrojada* ¿Y qué piensas reclamar?

-Ser tu acompañante en todo momento. No te pienso dejar en manos de ese Alexander. Yo pienso protegerte *la abraza por la cintura* Y aún más que estas tan guapa *Le guiña el ojo*

-¡HEY! *muy sonrojada se suelta de Él* ¡tampoco soy tan debilucha! Jum

-Entonces arréglate rápido que ya debemos salir *se va rápido muy sonrojada*

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Uso una técnica parecida con tu madre

_Butch se limitó a cambiarse para que su tío no se diera cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba. ¿Será que le gusta Bellota o simplemente se divierte haciéndola enojar?_

_Ya todos estaban a punto de estar listos para partir a El Reino de las nevadas. Aun sin muchos ánimos las chicas lucían realmente hermosas. (Bombón con un elegante vestido de mangas largas rojo, blanco y plateado, muy bien peinada con sus labios rojos y encajes. Burbuja iba con un vestido azul con corsé con mangas cortas y mostraban sus hombros con la mitad del cabello recogido y el resto suelto con detalles en azules y dorados y los labios en rosa._

-Bueno es hora de ir

-Tengo que admitir que siento miedo con esto

-Nosotras estamos aquí para apoyarte Bombón, no estás sola. Cuentas con nosotras

-¡Y con nosotros!

-¡Vaya que elegantes y guapos están chicos!

_Richard parecía todo un noble vestido de un azul verdoso muy oscuro, botas negras y una larga capa negra con detalles en dorado, bien afeitada su barba y su cabello hacia atrás. Christopher iba vestido como un caballero con toques blancos y beige y una larga capa en marrón con el cabello bien peinado. Butch iba vestido estilo caballero de la corte: camisón largo grisáceo oscuro con un cinturón negro con dorado, botas negras pantalón oscuro peinado de manera desordenada y una larga capa de color negro con dorado y un anillo en su dedo. Estaban todos muy atractivos y Bellota no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Butch ya que parecía un príncipe_

-¿De donde has sacado ese anillo?

-¿Te preocupa que este prometido princesita? Pues, este anillo me lo dio mi madre antes de que muriera. Nunca quise usarlo hasta que fuera una ocasión muy especial y presiento que hoy es ese día

-*Muy feliz* Pues estoy muy contenta por ti Butch, sé que Celia estaría orgullosa de ti

-Bueno dejémonos de emocionalismo, aún no hemos cantado victoria. Es hora de derrocar a un tirano

Y van de camino con miedos, ilusiones y metas hacia un Reino de injusticia y maldad.

_En el calabozo del castillo Brick y Anthony II tenían su plan para escapar. Con lo rusticas que eran las paredes Brick le daba forma a unos trozos de madera de la cama de la celda_

-Ya deberían de venir así sea para molestarnos los guardias

-No te desesperes Anthony, no será tan sencillo somos dos y tú no tienes tanta fuerza después de tanto tiempo en la celda

-Mi Señor yo haré lo que pueda. Así muera en el intento en honor a mi Señor Elliot

-No seas tan dramático, simplemente debemos procurar no hacer tanto ruido

En ese momento aparecen unos guardias.

-¿Qué tanto están murmurando ustedes dos?

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte

-No me gusta tu actitud pelo naranja

-Ni a mi tu falta de pelo jejeje

-*Enfadado* ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Te hare respetar

En ese momento el guardia entra al calabozo con intenciones de golpear a Brick y lo agarra por el cuello con mucha fuerza

-*Voz entrecortada* Ahora Anthony

_Y él le clava una de las estacas en la pierna y el guardia cae al suelo del dolor soltando a Brick el cual le tapa la boca con un trozo de tela de su ropa al igual que sus manos_

-Shhh *lo mira a los ojos* En serio lo siento mucho. Pero tu Rey es un traidor que debe ser derrotado y como sé que eres un hombre de honor te dejare en esta celda sin matarte ¿de acuerdo?. *Le cura la herida* Descuida te mejoraras pronto *le guiña el ojo* Adiós. Vamos Anthony

-¡Creo que lo hemos conseguido! Es usted muy inteligente mi Señor

-Que ya dejes la formalidad, solo llámame Brick. Pero no es tiempo de celebrar, nos queda camino por recorrer y debemos ser muy sigilosos. ¿Sabes si existe un escondite cerca del calabozo?

-Existe uno cerca de la cámara de tortura

-Entonces vamos

_Iban muy rápido evitando que alguien los viera por esos largos y oscuros pasillos del calabozo, hasta que llegaron al Salón de torturas. Al ser un día de celebración, no podían ejecutar a nadie y ese salón estaba vacío. Daba escalofríos entrar allí y saber que gente fue torturada e incluso asesinada en ese lugar. Había sangre salpicada, ropa sucia y muchos instrumentos de tortura. Anthony comenzó a buscar el pasadizo y Brick observaba el lugar, tomó alguna espada y algún instrumento que le fuera útil y se sorprendió al ver algo parecido a un sello, cuando lo tomo lo tiro al suelo con rabia. Era la marca que dejaron en la espalda de Butch. Los gritos de ese infernal día retumbaban en sus oídos._

-Juro que nuestro honor será restaurado. Lo prometo

-¡Lo he encontrado Señor Brick!

-Escóndete viene alguien!

-¡Debemos irnos ya! *Se adentra en el pasadizo*

-¡NOOOO, Espera! *Sale corriendo detrás de Él y entra en el pasadizo y cerro el muro con rapidez y fuerza*

-¿Mi Señor está bien?

-Eso fue muy peligroso Anthony, casi nos descubren

-Este lugar es muy seguro mi Señor. Los que mejor conocimos el lugar fue mi Señora Celia y yo, éramos muy curiosos jejejeje

-Bueno es momento de actuar pero con mucha sutileza

-¡Si!

_Ya comenzaba hacer la hora de la tarde y gente de muchos lugares y diferentes reinos llegaban a la celebración del compromiso entre la princesa Alejandra y el príncipe William. Al igual que las princesas de Townsking listas para lo que tenga que venir_

-Princesas *reverencia* mi Señor el rey se disculpa por ese mal entendido con respecto al príncipe, y también por el cambio del compromiso.

-Me siento algo afectada por esto Señor, ya que eso implica la ruptura de nuestro acuerdo de mantener la paz entre nuestros reinos

-Eso ya no lo sé señorita Utonium. Espero que pueda existir algún acuerdo para que todos logremos la paz. Ahora debo marcharme, con permiso.

Ninguno se sentía complacido con esa respuesta y siguieron caminando por los largos pasillos del castillo Butch se sentía muy incómodo al caminar por ese lugar. Le traía recuerdos muy amargos y dolorosos.

-No sé si pueda con esto princesas, lo siento. Este es el lugar que más odio en el mundo y ver tanta gente alegre me causa rabia

En ese momento Bellota lo observa y entrelaza su mano con la suya

-Recuerda no estás solo y aun debes ser mi acompañante jeje *le sonríe sonrojada*

-Créeme Butch yo estoy tan nerviosa como tú. ¿Y si me llego a encontrar con Boomer y su prometida? No sé si lo soportaré.

-Es difícil chicos, los entiendo mucho. Pero, si todo sale bien el temor ya no existirá con ustedes. Lo prometo, es hora de dividirnos ya saben lo que deben hacer.

_Todos asienten con la cabeza y van a distintos lugares del palacio en busca de una especie de cofre. Todos iban juntos a excepción de Bellota con Butch. Burbuja caminaba muy temerosa por los pasillos ya que no sabía lo que podría encontrar, subió unos escaleras hasta encontrar una puerta que estaba abierta y se encontraba una joven hermosa, con un vestido precioso con colores dorados y rojos, sentada algo triste acariciando el piano_

-*Sorprendida* NOO! *Respirando más aliviada* Lo siento, sé que no debería estar aquí, pero el acariciar el piano me tranquiliza. Estoy algo estresada, perdón por gritarte

-Oh no pasa nada, yo tampoco debería estar aquí, me he perdido jejeje. Este castillo es muy grande.

Había un silencio incomodo e instantáneamente Burbuja sabía que ella era la futura prometida de Boomer y decidió romper el hielo

-Y bueno a mí también me pasa que la música es capaz de relajarme cuando estoy triste o estresada jeje

-¿Sabes tocar?

-Bueno he aprendido muy poco *se acerca al piano*

-*Le hace un lado en la silla* ¿Te gustaría sentarte y tocar algo?

*Sorprendida y algo sonrojada* Oh… por supuesto jeje

_En ese momento Burbuja comienza a ver que teclas podría tocar y se imaginó la canción que Boomer le enseño y comenzó a tocar con mucho sentimiento, ese pequeño trozo de canción. Alejandra estaba asombrada y la acompaña tocándola en un tono diferente. Ambas hacían un dueto increíble_

-¿Dónde has aprendido esa canción?

-Una persona importante para mí me la enseño *sonrojada*

-¿Es un chico muy especial verdad?

-Si he tenido la suerte de conocerlo, pero… Me temo que nunca podremos estar juntos

-*La observa* ¿Tu eres quien lo ama verdad?

-Por supuesto con todo mi corazón yo creo…

-*la interrumpe* Lo siento pero Él no te ama a ti. Si no pueden estar juntos, el solo está jugando con tu corazón y lo que quiere es destruirlo *le da la espalda y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos* A mí me ha pasado lo mismo. El único hombre que he amado, ni le importo y ahora estoy presa en esta decisión. *se gira y la observa* Pero *la toma de las manos* gracias por llenarme de paz con esa melodía, me confirma aún más que mi futuro esposo no será cruel conmigo. Intentaremos ser felices

-¿Mi melodía?

-Sí, la has tocado con mucho sentimiento. El mismo que mi futuro prometido en esta misma habitación toco hace unos días y trajo paz a mi corazón

-*Sorprendida y susurrándose* Boomer… El siguió tocando la canción *se contiene las lágrimas*

-¿Qué sucede? Yo quiero decirte que te entiendo en cierta forma y me duele saber que sufres. Yo… también sufro por estos cambios, soy una princesa también jeje y no te preocupes, el futuro es un misterio que pude ser cambiado

_Burbuja le sonríe a Alejandra y le limpia sus lágrimas y arregla su cabello para que este lista. Y la mira fijamente a los ojos y se sorprende, ya que cree que la ha visto en algún lugar_

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Podría mira tus orejas un momento?

-¿Mis orejas? Este… bueno supongo que si

_Burbuja quedo completamente en shock al notar el lunar cerca de la oreja, como lo describía Celia en su diario, al igual que Richard en su historia._

-¿Brisa?

-¿Qué? *algo nerviosa* mi nombre es Alejandra… ¿Te conozco de algo?

-Tu… ¡tu eres Brisa!... ¡Brisa Him!

-*Algo asustada* No yo soy Alejandra del reino de Rain

-¿Y quiénes son tus padres?

-*Baja la mirada* Esto… yo… he sido adoptada por el reino de Rain. El rey quería mucho a mi madre una sirvienta que me consiguió sola y pérdida cuando era una niña… ¿Y a qué viene saber sobre mí y mi pasado?

-Porque yo si se quién eres. Eres Brisa Him hija de Elliot Him el noble y la princesa Celia del reino de las nevadas.

-Yo… *se cae al suelo de los nervios* ¿Hija de la princesa de este lugar? ¡Es imposible!

-Eres Brisa Him. Tienes el Lunar de Elliot y has sentido tanta paz y tranquilidad con tu prometido porque ¡EL ES TU MELLIZO! Boomer Him

-¿Qué? no eso no es cierto, yo soy huérfana, no tengo familia, soy de Rain, ¡SOY DE RAIN HIJA DEL REY!

-*Toma su mano* Por favor Brisa escúchame, esta marca de tu oreja Boomer tiene la misma y su melliza desapareció misteriosamente nadie sabe de ella

-*Alterada y gritando* ¿Y TÚ COMO SABES TANTO DE BOOMER Y DE SU FAMILIA?

-Porque los he conocido y Boomer… Boomer es el hombre que amo. Soy la princesa de Townsking Burbuja Utonium

-*Sorprendida y nerviosa* ¡UTONIUM! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! NO QUIERO SABER NADA BASTAAAAAAAA

-Brisa por favor calm…

Brisa estaba tan nerviosa y alterada que le dio una bofetada a Burbuja tan fuerte que cayó al suelo

-¡YO NO SOY BRISA , BOOMER NO ES MI HERMANO, TU ERES UNA MENTIROSA TRAICIONERA QUE LE HACE DAÑO A MI REINO. TU Y TU FAMILIA HIRIO A MI AMADO ALEXANDER. NUNCA LOS PERDONARE LOS ODIO! *Se va corriendo llorosa*

-*con parte de la cara roja y algo llorosa* Brisa…

_Alejandra estaba muy nerviosa y confundida, todas las cosas venían a su cabeza: preguntas sin contestar y quien era ella en realidad entre otras cosas. Al salir corriendo se tropieza y con alguien y cae al suelo muy llorosa y confundida y es levantada por un hombre que la lleva a una habitación más tranquila_

-¿Estas bien jovencita?

-Ya nada me importa, estoy demasiado confundida

-No entiendo como una jovencita tan bonita como tú este tan nerviosa. Déjame ayudarte

_Y comienza a arreglarle el cabello y secar sus lágrimas. Alejandra se encontraba sollozando mirando hacia abajo_

-Gracias por ayudarme, hubiera pasado una gran vergüenza

-Tranquila que todo pasara, ahora debes respirar un poco *le sonríe*

-*Lo mira a los ojos* Muchas gracias… Señ… *sorprendida* ¡USTED!

-*Sorprendido* ¿¡BRISA!?.. ¿Eres tu Brisa?

_Fue un momento de shock para ambos donde no dejaban de observarse muy sorprendidos._

_Bombón se encontraba caminando con mucha cautela y delicadeza por los pasillos hasta que sintió una vez susurrándole al oído_

-Hoy estás más hermosa que nunca mi princesa

-*muy seria* ¿Qué quieres Alexander? No te ha sido suficiente con quitar a Brick del camino, si no que has matado a Rayo y herido a Bellota

-Como te puedes dar cuenta, ella no ha sido la única afectada. Casi pierdo la vida y mi mano. Si hubiera sido obediente, nada de esto habría pasado

-¿Obediencia? Eres despreciable, no sé cómo fui capaz de hacer tal juramento

_Toma a Bombón por el brazo con fuerza y entran en una habitación vacía con fuerza_

-¿Qué haces? Déjame salir

-Tú no saldrás hasta que aceptes ser mi esposa

-No pienso casarme con alguien que es capaz de hacerme daño lo siento *se suelta* pero esto acaba hoy

-¿Es por ese estúpido chico de ojos rojos verdad? Aunque te quieras alejar de mí su destino es la ejecución, en cuanto el príncipe acepte el matrimonio todo acabara y no tendrás más remedio que acudir a mi princesa. Soy el único que TE AMA DE VERDAD

_La toma con fuerza aunque su otra mano no estaba del todo bien y la acorrala en una esquina dejándola muy asustada_

-¿Que estás haciendo? *asustada*

-Reclamar mi derecho como mía

En un pasadizo muy estrecho se encontraba Brick con Anthony buscando el lugar en donde se efectuó esa firma

-Mi Señor es por aquí, lo recuerdo bien el problema es que se puede entrar es desde el techo

-Me da igual caerme un poco, solo debemos esperar que la habitación este vacia

-¿Qué haces? ¡SUELTAME!

-No pienso hacerte daño, solo te daré un beso, uno que nunca olvidaras

-Mi Señor, me parece que aquí esta una pareja de enamorados, mejor esperamos a un lado

-No, ¡espera!... esa voz… me suena a… *Se sorprende y va a observar*

En ese momento Brick quedo atónito al ver a Alexander y a Bombón dándose un apasionado beso. ¿Qué podría pensar? No sabía que hacer…

-¡MI SEÑOR ESPERA!

...

_**Adelanto del capítulo 17**_

_"Corte, ejecución y guerra"_

-Es la hora de dividirnos

-¿Me prometes que estarás bien?

-Haré lo que pueda jeje *le guiña el ojo*

...

-¿Quien hizo esto?

-Esa ya no importa, lo importante es que se la verdad

-¿Pero, cómo?

...

-Ya entiendo porque cada vez me sentía más y más unida a ti. No era amor, era obsesión. Mi temor era la soledad infinita…

-No quiero separarme más de tu lado

-No volverá a pasar, lo prometo

...

**Ojalá reciba algún review TToTT!**


End file.
